Malec dans tous ses états
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Malec (Magnus x Alec). Des OS courts ou non, joyeux, tristes, drôles mais surtout des OS où l'Amour règne en roi.
1. A travers les âges

Me voilà de retour pour un nouvel OS.

Cette fois-ci, nous allons suivre Alec qui rencontre Magnus à différents moments de sa vie.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Pas de spoiler car mon OS ne s'inscrit ni dans la lignée des livres, ni dans la série. Donc tout le monde peut le lire.

Merci Marine 62 pour ton commentaire : J'aime bien mettre Simon avec beaucoup de monde (il matche bien avec pleins de personnages). Peut-être qu'un jour, je me lancerai dans un Jimon, à voir. En tout cas, ca fait plaisir de voir que ce qu'on crée est apprécié.

Merci Fuzhen pour ton commentaire : Tout simplement adorable ce que tu m'as dit. Dans mes OS, j'ai tendance à mettre un max de fluffy parce qu'avec le Malec, pour moi c'est naturel. J'adore les imaginer, se câliner, se papouiller et plus quelques fois XD. Ils sont trop adorables. Et le Jimon, pourquoi pas n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tendance à être plus Saphael mais un peu de Jimon de temps en temps, ca fait plaisir. Merci encore.

Merci à Pouic : Je t'ai déjà tout dit alors que rajouter de plus. Merci de me soutenir dans cet amour Malec. Merci pour nos délires. Merci !

Et pour vous lecteurs, je vous conseille d'aller suivre les écrits Malec de Pouic, elle écrit de très beaux OS sur notre petit couple favori.

Et un gros merci également aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris que ce soit en histoire ou auteur, ca me touche beaucoup.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Alec six ans

Institut de New York

A son arrivée, à l'Institut, Magnus fut accueilli par Maryse Lightwood, cette dernière habillée d'une robe droite d'un bleu profond l'attendait, elle le salua poliment et le remercia de s'être déplacé pour les aider dans leur enquête où la magie tenait un pan important.

La directrice le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réunion où plusieurs shadowhunters avaient déjà pris un siège. Magnus fut étonné de voir un petit garçon jouait au fond de la salle, il s'amusait tranquillement et jetait parfois un regard discret et un peu apeuré vers les nombreux adultes présents.

Maryse prit un siège et enjoint le sorcier à s'installer à sa droite.

La discussion commença, les chasseurs d'ombres exposaient les axes de l'enquête au warlock et attendait que ce dernier les éclairent sur certains points liés à la magie, ce que ce le sorcier fit.

Magnus sentait le regard du petit garçon sur lui même sans le voir directement. Il est vrai que son look devait surprendre l'enfant, lui qui était entouré de shadowhunters et de leurs uniformes noirs. Le sorcier était tout le contraire, il avait opté pour une chemise rouge carmin rehaussée de quelques perles noires qui formait des motifs abstraits, son pantalon noir était en cuir, des lacets rouges permettaient de rejoindre l'avant et l'arrière du vêtement ce qui laissait apparaître un peu de la peau caramel du warlock. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parcourus de mèches rouges. Il s'était maquillé d'un trait de liner sombre sur les yeux. Ce qui était beaucoup plus exubérant que tout ce que le jeune garçon avait du voir jusque là.

A la fin de la réunion, tous les chasseurs d'ombres sortirent de la salle et il ne resta plus que la directrice, le sorcier et l'enfant. Ce dernier se rapprocha de sa mère et leva ses yeux vers Magnus pour le regarder encore plus attentivement maintenant qu'il était plus près. Le sorcier fut surpris de voir que le garçon avait de beaux yeux d'un bleu clair. Il s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers l'enfant.

-Magnus Bane. Se présenta-t-il.

-Alec. Murmura le garçon en lui serrant la main.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Mon aîné. Dit la directrice.

Un des chasseurs d'ombres appela Maryse, cette dernière sortit en demandant à son fils de l'attendre.

-Tu es un warlock ? Demanda le noiraud.

-Tout à fait. _Dit Magnus en faisant apparaître un modèle réduit d'une Ford sunliner rouge et blanche de 1955_. Et ça c'est pour toi.

Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire en acceptant le cadeau.

-Merci. Tu es gentil.

-Ravi qu'un Lightwood me trouve cette qualité. Ne l'oublie pas dans le futur, Alexander. Ta famille a tendance à ne guère m'aimer. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Hodge passa la tête par la porte.

-Alec, tu es retard pour ta leçon. Dit l'instructeur d'un ton peu sévère.

Le garçon courut vers l'homme et s'excusa. Il se retourna vers Magnus.

-Moi, je t'aimerai. Dit l'enfant avant de courir sans doute vers la salle d'entraînement.

Le sorcier resta un moment immobile, surpris puis sourit.

-Souviens toi de ce que tu as dit, Alexander. Murmura t-il.

Il prit congé auprès de Maryse et partit.

Alec 9 ans.

Le jeune shadowhunter s'entraînait à retenir les runes de son manuel assis au bureau de sa mère. Il en connaissait déjà énormément pour un enfant de son âge mais il n'y avait guère d'occupation pour lui à l'Institut. Donc il passait tout son temps à s'instruire.

Sa mère était partie accueillir Magnus qui revenait aider à nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour renforcer les protections de l'établissement. Le sorcier, une fois sa tâche terminée, alla vers le bureau de la directrice pour se faire payer mais ne l'y trouva pas. A la place, il trouva le petit Lightwood penché sur un livre et traçant des runes sur une feuille avec application.

-Bonjour Alexander. Dit le sorcier en s'approchant.

Les grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

-Magnus. Dit le jeune shadowhunter.

-Tu travailles bien ?

-J'apprends de nouvelles runes. Répondit Alec en tendant sa feuille vers le warlock.

-Elles sont très bien faites. Dit Magnus en attrapant le papier. Il reconnut plusieurs d'entre elles : rapidité, agilité, chaleur, endurance...

Le petit garçon sourit, heureux de se faire complimenter, cela était si rare pour lui. Ses parents trouvaient que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était jamais assez bien.

-On a parlé des warlocks en cours dernièrement et de leurs marques. Dit Alexander. Tu peux me montrer la tienne ?

Le sorcier fut surpris par la demande qui était formulée avec tant d'innocence. Magnus ne montrait pas son signe distinctif à tout le monde mais il n'hésita pas longtemps pour accéder à la requête d'Alec. Ses yeux se transformèrent, prirent la forme de ceux d'un chat et se teintèrent d'une couleur mordorée.

-Ils sont très beaux. Réagit le garçon avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, jeune shadowhunter.

Ce petit gars était surprenant, il n'avait pas à un seul moment craint le warlock.

Il était content de le voir et ne recula pas en voyant le regard du sorcier changeait.

Il était sincère, il trouvait vraiment que les iris de Magnus étaient magnifiques.

-Monsieur Bane, je vous cherchais. Dit Maryse en entrant.

Le warlock remit le charme sur ses yeux et se tourna vers la directrice.

-Je suis venue ici pour mon paiement mais vous étiez absente.

La femme lui tendit un coffret contenant des pierres précieuses et le remercia de ces services.

-Au revoir, Magnus. Dit Alec.

-A bientôt, Alexander. Répondit Magnus avec un sourire avant de sortir.

Alec 14 ans.

Le jeune Lightwood se promenait seul dans Central Park, il s'était disputé avec Jace et s'était enfuit de l'Institut.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, serrant son blouson noir autour de lui par ce froid matin de décembre. Magnus qui flânait dans le parc, remarqua l'adolescent frigorifié. Il s'arrêta pour acheter un café et un chocolat chaud à un marchant ambulant et s'approcha.

-Alexander. Tout va bien ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le jeune garçon qui avait bien grandit, tourna la tête vers lui, la surprise se teintant sur son visage.

-Magnus. Murmura t-il.

Le sorcier lui tendit une des boissons et n'ajouta rien laissant le jeune s'exprimait s'il en ressentait le besoin.

-Je me suis disputé avec Jace. Il s'est moqué de moi parce que je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne. Dit Alec d'une voix faible.

-Alexander, c'est normal de n'avoir pas encore eu ton premier baiser à...Quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

-Quatorze ans. Répondit le Lightwood.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? A quatorze ans, je n'avais encore embrassé personne. C'est Jace qui est en avance sur son âge. Ne t'en fais pas.

Magnus trouvait ce garçon adorable. Le jeune Lightwood qu'il avait connu à six ans avait grandit mais certaines choses ne changeait pas comme sa gentillesse et son innocence.

-Tu donneras ton premier baiser un jour. Rien ne presse, ce n'est pas une course et Jace devrait le savoir. Tu sais quoi, Alexander ? Tu vas me faire une promesse, ça te va ? Demanda le sorcier.

Le shadowhunter fronça quelques secondes les sourcils avant d'acquiescer.

-La personne à qui tu donneras ton premier baiser, il faudra que tu en sois amoureux car c'est un acte très important. Promis ? Demanda le warlock.

-Promis. _Dit Alec avec un sourire. L'adolescent but une gorgée de son chocolat_. C 'est très bon.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Mon café n'est pas mal non plus.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien tranquillement. Les yeux bleus se posaient souvent sur Magnus dans des regards discrets. Le shadowhunter regardait le sorcier, il le trouvait beau, sa peau hâlée, ses yeux de velours noires, sa bouche rose. Alec rougit quand cette pensée le traversa.

-Tu as froid ? Demanda le warlock en voyant les joues rougies se trompant sur la cause de ce changement chez le plus jeune.

-Non, non. Répondit le Lightwood.

Le sorcier fit tout de même apparaître discrètement une écharpe bleu et la noua autour du cou d'Alexander.

-Elle est assortie à tes yeux. Dit Magnus avec un sourire.

-Merci. Répondit le shadowhunter alors que ses joues étaient devenus écarlates en sentant l'effleurement des doigts du warlock sur sa nuque.

Alec remonta l'écharpe à hauteur de son nez pour cacher les rougeurs ce qui fit rire doucement le sorcier.

-Enfin, tu es là. Cria un chasseur d'ombres en s'approchant.

Alexander leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers l'homme.

-Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude. On ratisse tout New-York depuis des heures. Tu ne devrais pas utiliser la rune de blocage à ton âge, c'est imprudent. Tu es encore jeune. _Continua le shadwohunter_. Et tes parents ne seraient pas très contents de savoir que tu traînes avec une créature obscure.

-Arrête Raj, ne l'insulte pas ! C'est un ami avant d'être une créature obscure. S'énerva le Lightwood. Je rentre alors lâche moi.

Alec se tourna vers Magnus avec un regard rempli d'excuses. Il y avait tant de bienveillance dans ses prunelles que le sorcier en eut le souffle coupé.

-Merci pour tout, Magnus. Et je tiendrai ma promesse.

-J'espère Alexander. Au revoir. Répondit le warlock. Il se leva et commença à partir.

-L'écharpe ? Questionna le Lightwood.

-Garde-la. Elle est assortie à tes yeux, je te l'ai dis. Sourit le sorcier.

Alec le regarda partir un moment, troublé,avant de rejoindre Raj qui l'attendait, agacé.

-Rentrons.

Alec 17 ans

Magnus fut appeler en urgence par l'Institut de New-York pour soigner un chasseur d'ombres qui avait été blessé sévèrement par un démon. Aucun prénom n'avait été donné mais le sorcier s'inquiétait de savoir s'il s'agissait d'Alexander et ses craintes se confirmèrent en arrivant.

En entrant dans la chambre où se trouvait le shadowhunter, il vit Alec, pâle comme un linge et grimaçant de douleur. Son torse dénudé était parsemé de brûlures plus ou moins importantes mais révélé une musculature plus qu'agréable à regarder. En trois ans, le jeune adolescent était devenu un jeune homme séduisant. Magnus se reprit et s'approcha de lui, il ordonna à Maryse de sortir pour s'occuper dans le calme du Lightwood.

-Ça va aller, Alexander. Murmura le warlock en commençant à utiliser sa magie de guérison.

Le jeune homme le regardait avec les yeux brillants liés aux larmes qu'il retenait. Le sorcier fut frappé par la beauté des orbes d'un bleu pâle, il avait toujours trouver que le bleu de ces yeux étaient magnifiques mais maintenant que c'était presque un adulte, Magnus se noyait dans ces derniers. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

Quand les charmes eurent finit d'agir, Alec se releva faiblement pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

-Doucement, Alexander. Dit le warlock en l'aidant.

-Merci. Murmura le shadowhunter.

-Que s'est il passé pour que tu te retrouves blessé ?

-J'ai dû m'interposer entre un démon et une nouvelle recrue, Clary Fairchild.

Magnus reconnaissait ce nom mais ne commenta pas. A la place, il lança une plaisanterie.

-Preux chevalier que tu es.

-Elle a déjà son chevalier en la personne de Jace. Grimaça Alec alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

-Oh monsieur j'embrasse des filles à quatorze ans. Se moqua le warlock.

Alexander sourit et se leva lentement, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit une voiture en modèle réduit et vint se rasseoir aux côtés de Magnus.

-Tu l'as gardé, tu me surprends. Dit le sorcier.

-Et ça aussi. _Répondit le Lightwood en pointant du doigt une patère sur laquelle était suspendue l'écharpe bleue_. Tu m'as toujours offert de beaux cadeaux, Magnus. Tu t'es toujours montré gentil avec moi et je t'en remercie.

-Comment résister à tes beaux yeux bleus ? On ne peut pas être déplaisant quand on rencontre une personne avec ces yeux là. Dit le sorcier avec un sourire espiègle.

Alec rougit et baissa la tête. Puis il la releva et dans son regard, le warlock y lut une détermination qui le troubla. Le jeune homme posa la voiture sur le lit puis il se leva et entraîna le sorcier avec lui, ce dernier tenta de ne pas faire dériver ses yeux vers le torse magnifique devant lui.

-Je veux faire une chose avec toi.

-De quoi, il s'agit ? Demanda le sorcier en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Alec.

-Tenir une promesse, Magnus.

Le shadowhunter se pencha et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du warlock dans un baiser volatile. Le sorcier fut surpris par le contact mais se détendit rapidement alors que son cœur entamait une course folle.

Alexander s'écarta et regarda Magnus avec inquiétude. Le sorcier posa une main apaisante sur la joue du shadowhunter.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu es un homme de paroles, Alexander.

-Moi, je t'aimerai. Murmura le jeune homme.

Le sorcier sourit en entendant cette phrase pour la deuxième fois.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'avais répondu ? «Souviens toi de ce que tu as dit, Alexander ». Je ne pensais pas que le petit garçon deviendrait le beau jeune homme que tu es. Et qu'il se souviendrait toujours de ces paroles.

Le shadowhunter sourit alors que le rouge sur ses joues devenaient écarlates. Magnus s'approcha et embrassa Alec avec douceur, il y imprima un rythme lent. Sa langue força la barrière des lèvres du Lightwood. Leur baiser s'intensifia quelque peu. Quand le sorcier y mit fin, leurs souffles respectifs étaient courts. Ils se regardèrent, plongeant dans les orbes de l'autre avec plaisir. C'était un moment suspendu et agréable.

Des coups à la porte les firent sortirent de cet instant d'intimité avec douleur. Maryse fut surpris en entrant de voir son fils debout.

-Alec, ça va mieux ? Demanda t-elle.

-Très bien.

-Merci, Magnus. _Dit Maryse en se tournant vers lui_. Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous payer.

-C'est un cadeau de la maison pour cette fois-ci.

Maryse le remercia et sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-J'ai déjà eu mon paiement. Dit le sorcier en souriant.

Il embrassa à nouveau le Lightwood avec tendresse.

-Que dis-tu de venir demain chez moi ? Pour dîner.

Alec sourit et acquiesça. Puis il raccompagna le warlock aux portes de l'Institut.

-Merci, Magnus.

-Merci à toi d'avoir tenu ta promesse. Murmura le sorcier près de son oreille.

Il sortit laissant un jeune homme amoureux derrière lui et sentant que dans les barrières qu'il s'était construite autour de son cœur, une brèche s'était faite.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez appréciés les différentes rencontres entre Magnus et Alec à travers les différents âges du jeune homme. Je vais vous dire faire un Magnus pas séducteur, c'est compliqué XD

Je vous invites à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que nos écrits plaisent

Les prochains seront :

-Un OS plutôt triste mais je peux pas vous en dire plus

-Un OS déluré ayant comme thème : la visite médicale chez les Shadowhunters. Et Alec n'aime pas particulièrement ça...A moi que quelqu'un lui fasse apprécier...Je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci encore à tous !


	2. Instantanés de vie

Le nouvel OS. Pour celui-ci, je suis partie d'un concept : les photos. Que peuvent-elles évoquer ? Et voilà ce que ca donne.

Les personnages et l'univers de The Mortal Instruments sont la propriété de Cassandra Clare.

J'ai à la fois pris des éléments des livres et de la série pour l'OS donc risque de spoils.

Merci à Marine62 pour ta fidélité et ta gentillesse.

Merci à Fuzhen pour tes encouragements et tes longs commentaires. C'est très agréable de lire tant de bienveillance. Et merci pour tes encouragements.

Merci à DemmMyzei pour ta review. J'espère que cet OS te plairas autant que celui des âges.

Merci à ma Pouic d'amour pour ton soutien et de m'avoir encouragé à publier cet OS.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en tant qu'histoire ou auteur favorite. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Prenez des mouchoirs, installez-vous confortablement et bonne lecture !

* * *

Que sont les photos ? Sinon des instantanés de vie. Des moments qu'ils nous seras impossible de revivre, qui seront gravés pour l'éternité sur du papier glacé. Des images qui nous permettent de nous rappeler d'un lieu, d'un paysage, d'une émotion. Peut être aussi de se remémorer des moments passés avec une ou des personnes parties trop tôt. Victimes innocentes de la folie d'un homme.

Les photos sont là, elles permettent de ne pas oublier mais ceci est un effet bénéfique comme pervers. Elles nous rappellent sans cesse que ces êtres ne reviendront jamais parmi nous et nous permettent de préserver des souvenirs émus des ces derniers.

Ils ont tous une photo qu'ils ne jetteront jamais, qu'ils conserveront comme un précieux trésor. Des photos d'un néphilim et d'un warlock arrachés à la vie par Sebastian.

Max

Le plus jeune enfant Lightwood posa ses yeux sur le cliché sur son bureau. Il aimait avoir cette photo devant ses yeux quand il s'instruisait d'arrache-pied pour devenir un chasseur d'ombres. L'apprentissage était difficile, semé d'embûches mais cela en valait la peine. Il voulait devenir un shadowhunter aussi fort et respecté que son frère aîné. Cet homme qui posait fièrement sur le cliché dans son uniforme noir de chasseur d'ombres aux côtés de son sorcier de compagnon : Alexander Lightwood et Magnus Bane.

L'enfant prit le cadre dans ses mains et le contempla un moment. Son cœur se serra en repensant à son aîné. Il ne lui avait pas assez dit combien il l'admirait, combien il était impressionné quand les flèches atteignaient chaque fois leur cible, combien il l'avait impressionné pour le combat qu'il avait mené pour pouvoir aimer Magnus.

Il savait qu'Alec avait toujours pensé que Jace était le modèle qu'il voulait suivre. Mais même s'il admirait l'Herondale, son grand frère avait toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur, c'était celui qui l'avait toujours protégé de la réalité parfois difficile de la vie.

Max reposa le cliché et se remit à ses cours, il apprendrait encore et encore, il deviendrait un chasseur d'ombres d'exception pour que plus jamais un petit frère quelque part dans ce vaste monde ne perde son aîné. Il voulait qu'importe où soit son frère et son compagnon, que ces deux hommes soient fiers de lui.

Catarina

La sorcière profita de sa pause dans sa journée de travail pour prendre un café avec une collègue. Elle ouvrit son porte-feuille pour insérer sa carte dans la machine à boissons et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur une photo de Magnus et de son shadowhunter.

Son souffle se coupa un instant, comme une respiration qu'on peine à reprendre après un choc violent. Sa collègue et amie remarqua sa crispation.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

-Oui.

Catarina referma son porte-monnaie, prit son café et s'assit à une table proche avec son amie. Cette dernière lui parlait de sa famille mais la sorcière à la peau bleue ne lui accordait que peu d'attention. La photo de Magnus et d'Alec accaparée ses pensées. C'était un beau cliché, joyeux, pris lors d'un des nombreux voyages des deux amants. Le warlock en tenue de gondolier tenait le chasseur d'ombres dans ses bras, on pouvait distinguer en arrière plan le pont des Soupirs, monument incontournable de Venise.

Ces deux hommes tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre étaient morts. Cette photo ravivait une plaie douloureuse et jamais refermée chez la sorcière.

Elle était là quand ils avaient combattus côte à côte pendant la guerre contre Sebastian, quand ils avaient réutilisés la rune d'alliance crée par Clary auparavant pour unir à nouveau leurs forces. « Plus jamais seul, toujours ensemble » c'était leur nouveau mantra après avoir été séparés pendant une brève période.

Catarina pour la première fois de sa longue vie avait vu son ami tenir à quelqu'un au point de non retour et elle était tellement heureuse de voir qu'enfin Magnus se livrait entièrement.

Et tout cela leur avait été retiré. Alec avait été touché mortellement par Sebastian, la magie de Magnus avait fusée sans aucun contrôle quand la rune d'alliance s'était brisée. Et cette surcharge de magie avait entraîné la mort du warlock sans avoir par la même occasion clairsemé grandement le clan ennemi. Mais quelle joie en retirait ? Moins d'ennemis certes mais des familles et amis endeuillés par la perte d'êtres chers.

-Tu m'écoutes, Cat ?

La sorcière releva les yeux vers sa collègue, un air d'excuse se peignit sur ses traits.

-Excuse-moi. Je repensais juste à un souvenir.

-Douloureux, hein ? Dit son amie en posant une main sur celle de sa collègue. Tu as les yeux brillants.

-Oui et non. J'ai perdu des personnes qui m'étaient très importantes. Elles s'aimaient tellement, c'était beau à voir. Je sais que Magnus et Alec n'auraient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je préférais qu'ils soient encore de ce monde mais dans notre malheur, la mort nous les arrachées ensemble.

Sa collègue s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Catarina se rendit alors compte que des larmes traîtresses s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Non la plaie n'était pas encore refermée et elle n'était pas prête de l'être. La sorcière était immortelle et la douleur aussi.

Maryse

La directrice de l'Institut de New-York, s'installa dans son lit. Son dos reposé contre la tête de lit garnie de coussins. Elle saisit le livre sur sa table de chevet et ses yeux rencontrèrent le cliché qui y trônait : Alexander et Magnus en costume dansant étroitement enlacés lors du mariage de Jocelyne. Son fils aîné qui était le témoin de Luke portait un costume gris perle quant à Magnus, il avait opté pour un costume argenté lamé.

La mère Lightwood étouffa un sanglot, on l'avait privé d'un de ses trésors. Sebastian lui avait pris un de ses bébés, un de ses enfants. Elle savait qu'elle avait été une mère stricte montrant peu d'affection à ses enfants mais elle les aimaient passionnément comme une mère aime aveuglément.

Certes elle n'avait pas soutenu la décision d'Alec au début quand il s'était mis en couple avec le sorcier mais elle avait appris à connaître le warlock. Et elle avait fini par être sûre d'une donnée : aucun être ne pouvait aimait son aîné autant que Magnus l'aimait. Un amour intense et profondément sincère les liait.

C'était elle qui avait bercé son fils contre son cœur quand le sorcier avait mis fin à leur relation, elle qui avait séché ses larmes prenant le relais de Jace, c'était elle qui s'était opposé à son mari quand ce dernier avait voulu qu'Alec se remette au travail deux jours après sa rupture et alors que son fils était émotionnellement très fragile.

Flashback

Mère et fils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le toit de l'Institut. Maryse caressait avec douceur le dos d'Alexander qui était secoué par les sanglots. Quand Robert arriva avec brusquerie.

-Il est temps de reprendre ta place à la tête de l'Institut, Alec. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Tu vas rester prostré longtemps pour une amourette.

La femme regarda son mari avec toute la colère dont elle était capable. Elle lâcha son enfant et se dirigea vers Robert.

-Laisses-nous. Ne vois-tu pas ? Ton fils souffre. Dit-elle contenant au prix de nombreux efforts sa rage.

-Alexander a bafoué toutes les règles de l'Enclave en avouant son homosexualité et en sortant avec un warlock. Le fait que Bane l'ait jeté est une bonne chose.

En entendant les pleurs de son fils redoublés, le sang de la mère ne fit qu'un tour. Elle devint une lionne qui protégeait son bébé. Une main vint trouver la joue de son mari et la claqua.

-C'est notre fils. Je me fous qu'il soit homosexuel et amoureux d'une créature obscure s'il est heureux. Il n'y a que son bonheur qui devrait compter à tes yeux, Robert, pas qui tient sa main.

Le père partit encore choqué par la gifle et la mère alla retrouver son enfant. Elle le berça encore et encore.

Fin flashback

Puis Magnus était revenu et le ciel d'Alec s'était à nouveau éclairci. La mère était comblée de revoir le sourire magnifique de son aîné quand ce dernier déposait son regard sur son compagnon

Maryse laissa les sanglots l'assaillir. Elle avait connu le cauchemar de toute mère, enterré un de ses enfants. Voir le cours naturel d'une vie être inversée. Vieillir en ayant l'impression de ne jamais avoir dit à Alec combien elle l'aimait, combien elle était fière de lui, combien elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu si épanoui aux côtés de Magnus, combien elle aurait aimé l'amener jusqu'à l'autel pour unir sa vie à celui de son sorcier.

La mère Lightwood enfonça sa tête dans son coussin, il lui restait trois magnifiques enfants. Là où certains avaient tout perdu, elle avait encore cette chance. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la photo et la serra contre son cœur. Le sommeil finirait par la cueillir comme toujours au prix d'un intense combat.

Ragnor Fell

Le sorcier corrigeait des copies de jeunes shadowhunters attablé à son bureau. Quand l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures, ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur un cliché. Son espiègle ami Magnus Bane caressant les cheveux de son adorable néphilim qui dormait, apaisé sur ses genoux. C'était son ami qui lui avait demandé de les prendre en photo, un tel moment de calme arrivant rarement alors que la guerre approchait à grand pas.

Ragnor était si content de les voir unis. C'était lui qui avait convaincu Magnus de se battre pour l'amour si ce dernier se présentait à lui. Et le sorcier s'était battu admirablement pour pouvoir ravir Alec à Lydia avant que la rune de mariage les lient.

Il devait le reconnaître, il n'était pas peu fier que son conseil est donné ce résultat.

Les voir ensemble était si naturel. C'était juste l'ordre des choses.

Après avoir pris cette photo, Ragnor s'était assis aux côtés de son ami.

-De toute ma longue vie d'immortel, je n'aurai jamais pensé que toi Magnus Bane, tu sois aussi mordu d'un néphilim.

-J'aime te surprendre après tant d'années. Lâcha le warlock dans un sourire tout en continuant la caresse dans les cheveux noirs de son amant.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as pioché le bon numéro.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Il est beau, honnête, loyal, protecteur, innocent dans une certaine mesure. Il est le feu couvant sous la glace. Je l'aime tellement que je me terrifie par moment.

Et Ragnor lut cette terreur bien réelle dans les yeux de son ami.

-Tu n'as pas peur de l'amour que tu ressens pour lui. Tu as peur de le perdre. Tu as peur parce qu'il est mortel et parce qu'un jour, tu devras continuer sans lui.

Magnus sans s'en rendre compte resserra sa prise dans la chevelure de son compagnon. Ce geste réveilla ce dernier qui s'éveilla péniblement, grognant un peu. Les yeux bleus d'Alec trouvèrent ceux de son amant et il vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Ragnor vit le chasseur d'ombres se relevait en un éclair et enserrait son amant dans ses bras puissants, couverts de runes.

Fell se leva lançant un dernier regard aux deux corps enlacés.

-Et tu sais que tu ne pourras pas.

Oui, Ragnor connaissait trop bien Magnus pour ignorer cette donnée. Son ami ne survivrait pas sans son âme sœur. Voilà pourquoi, les pouvoirs de Bane avait implosés en une tel déferlante. Sentir le rune d'alliance disparaître ce qui signifiait la perte de son amour, l'avait plongé dans une folie destructrice. Cette dernière l'avait emporté dans son sillage.

De faibles coups portaient à la porte le sortirent de ce souvenir douloureux.

-Entrez.

-Monsieur Fell, on a besoin de vous pour un portail. Demanda un shadowhunter.

-J'arrive.

Il rangea ses copies dans un tiroir et remarqua avec surprise que ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il maudit son immortalité, devoir continuer sans son ami de toujours était un poids bien lourd à portée. Mais l'avenir des chasseurs d'ombres avaient besoin de lui, il les formeraient tant qu'il pourrait. La prochaine guerre qui troublera ce monde arrivera sans doute un jour, mes ces enfants seront aussi prêts qu'ils le pourront et ils marcheront dans les pas de deux combattants d'exceptions sans connaître leur destin tragique. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Robert.

Le père Lightwood se promenait dans un des parcs d'Alicante. Il s'assit sur un banc et son regard parcourut le lac qui s'étendait devant lui.

Sa main accéda à sa poche et il en sortit une photo : son fils aîné tenant dans ses bras son sorcier. Cliché pris à la dérobée par Maryse pour faire comprendre à son mari combien ces deux là s'aimaient.

Dans un premier temps, Robert avait jeté l'image refusant de voir son aîné avec un homme, refusant de voir cet enfant qui lui faisait honte en piétinant une des règles fondamentales de l'Enclave : pas d'homosexualité.

Pris de remord, il avait finalement récupéré la photo. Comment lui un père pouvait penser comme ça ? C'était son sang, son enfant.

Certes, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le choix d'Alec mais il devait s'y faire.

Puis il avait reçu cette demande de mariage néphilim faite par son fils, il voulait après la guerre s'unir à son compagnon. Occupant un poste clef dans l'Enclave, Robert pouvait appuyé cette demande et sans rien dire à son aîné, le père avait plaidé pour qu'on autorise ce mariage.

-Robert, votre argumentaire fort fourni n'y changera rien. Les mariages entres personnes du même sexe ne sont pas autorisés par l'Enclave encore moins quand vous plaidez pour l'union d'un néphilim et d'une créature obscure.

Le père Lightwood regarda le conseil attentivement, bien sûr il en faisait partie, il savait donc que tous pensait comme lui. Mais là c'était son fils, c'était différent.

-Au delà de deux hommes, je vous parle d'amour. Le monde change, nous ne pouvons toujours nous raccrochés à nos traditions ancestrales. Combien de garçons et filles néphilims vivent dans la douleur car ils ne peuvent assumer pleinement leur sexualité ? Combien ne connaîtront jamais l'amour car ont leur interdit de tomber amoureux d'une créature obscure ? Alexander, mon fils a eu le courage de faire le choix de l'amour. Je suis un père fier de lui pour ça. Il aime, il connaît ce bonheur. J'ai trompé ma femme des années parce que j'ai obéi à mes parents quand ils m'ont ordonnés une union de convenance avec une autre famille de néphilim. J'ai fait souffrir Maryse et elle ne méritait pas ça. Mon enfant a eu le courage de s'opposer à nous. Certains d'entre vous étaient présents quand il a interrompu son mariage avec Lydia, vous l'avez vu embrassé Magnus Bane. J'étais comme vous choqué, horrifié par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Mon aîné venait de détruire tout espoir de restaurer le nom des Lightwood. Mais en vérité ce jour là, mon fils a fait briller notre nom. Les Lightwood n'ont pas peur des obstacles, ils ne cherchent pas à les contourner, ils les affrontent.

Alec aime Magnus, c'est un fait. Un coup d'œil suffit à comprendre une chose, certaines âmes sont destinées à être ensembles, c'est leur cas.

Faites de moi un père encore plus fier, permettait moi de donner la main de mon fils au grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

Sur ces mots, Robert était sorti de l'hémicycle, il savait que la décision lui arriverait par courrier. Le courrier était arrivé mais la guerre avait éclaté entre temps. Le père n'avait lu la réponse qu'après avoir enterré son fils aux côtés de son amour de warlock.

«Sur décision de l'Enclave, Alexander Gideon Lightwood et Magnus Bane sont autorisés à s'unir selon la tradition néphilim. »

Robert avait était terrassé par la douleur en lisant cette missive. Ils avaient gagnés la bataille de l'amour contre les traditions vieillissantes mais ils étaient morts. Jamais son fils ne pourra glisser l'anneau de famille des Lightwood au doigt de celui qui aurait été son mari.

Robert se leva, ravalant sa colère et sa tristesse. Il aimait son fils, il l'avait toujours aimé et sa perte était une douleur de chaque jour qu'il l'accompagnait du lever au coucher.

Raphaël.

Le vampire, pensif, contemplé sans vraiment le voir le verre de sang qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ses yeux quelques secondes avant étaient tombés sur une photo de Magnus et Alec. Une photo prise de dos, les deux se tenaient la main se promenant dans Central Park. Simon avait pris pleins de clichés le jour de cette sortie pour les montrer à Raphaël à son retour. Cette douce image avait interpellé le vampire tant elle respirait d'un amour simple.

Le verre dans un fracas alla finir sa course contre un mur, Raphaël comprit son geste quand il vit son compagnon, Simon accourir vers lui. Les mains du latino tremblaient, ses canines acérées étaient sorties. La peine l'avait assailli sans qu'il la sente arrivée. C'était son père d'adoption qu'il avait perdu ce jour là sur ce champ de bataille. Cet homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile et qui lui avait appris ce que c'était que d'être un vampire.

Raphaël avait voulu accourir vers Magnus quand il avait vu la magie de ce dernier commençait à se déchaîner mais les bras puissants de Ragnor l'avaient arrêtés.

-On ne peut rien faire. Tout ce que tu arriverais à obtenir c'est de te faire tuer. Sa magie ne s'arrêtera que quand il mourra.

Les mots du sorcier étaient durs et implacables. Hébété, le vampire avait regardé Magnus laissait sa magie le consumait emportant tout sur son passage.

Puis tout à coup, tout fut fini laissant apparaître un paysage de désolation. Raphaël se précipita vers son père de cœur le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'à ses côtés, il entendait le parabatai d'Alec hurlait.

Simon tenait fermement les mains de Raphaël dans les siennes lui chuchotant des mots d'amour.

-Je lui en veux parfois, j'en veux au Lightwood de m'avoir pris mon père.

-Je sais.

-Et cela fait de moi un monstre. Hoqueta le vampire.

-Jamais. Tu l'aimais, tu ne voulais pas le perdre. Il était heureux avec Alec, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir de tout ça. Pense à eux, amoureux, se tenant les mains dans le parc en n'imaginant absolument pas ce que le lendemain leur réservait.

Le Daylighter prit la photo et la mis entre les mains de son compagnon.

-Ne pense pas au chagrin indescriptible qui t'as assailli quand tu l'as vu se consumer. Il se consumait d'amour, Raph.

-Il n'aurait pu vivre sans le Lightwood. Je le sais mais pourtant...

-Ça arrive d'être égoïste. Tu voulais garder ton père. Magnus ne voulait pas vivre sans Alec. C'était son égoïsme. Termina Simon.

Les yeux de Raphaël rencontrèrent à nouveau le cliché. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire au sorcier combien il le remerciait d'avoir toujours était là pour lui, d'avoir aimé le monstre qu'il était, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il essayerait de ne plus en vouloir à Alec, il voulait lui dire qu'il le comprenait. Ils les avaient vus, ils savaient combien ces deux hommes s'aimaient sans commune mesure comparait à n'importe quel autre couple d'amoureux qu'il ait pu voir.

Raphaël pleura des larmes de sang dans les bras de Simon. Il pouvait baisser les armes devant le Dayligther. Alors, il redevint le jeune vampire perdu qui errait, sur qui un sorcier extravagant avait posé les yeux et qui lui avait tendu une main.

Luke

Le loup-garou regardait avec sa femme, l'album de leur mariage. Une bouffée de nostalgie les envahit tandis qu'un sourire bienheureux s'invitait sur leurs visages respectifs.

Soudain Luke se stoppa sur une photo de groupe : Lui tenant Jocelyne dans ses bras, le témoin de sa femme, Clary tenue dans les bras par son petit-ami Jace et Magnus dont les bras enserrait Alec tel une princesse, ce dernier était rouge de honte.

Un rire lui échappa en revoyant ce moment heureux loin de la guerre, de Sebastian et de ses machinations avec l'enfer.

Ils étaient jeunes (du moins en apparence pour le sorcier), beaux, heureux. Le couple formé par le shadowhunter et le warlock avait surmonté les tempêtes main dans la main, survécu à de nombreuses épreuves jusqu'à celle de trop, celle insurmontable. Celle où Alec n'avait pas vu à temps une épée couverte d'étoiles se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Luke avait toujours apprécie l'aîné Lightwood, c'était un homme honnête et droit qui souhaitait que l'Enclave considère les créatures obscures comme leurs égales. Peu importe si c'était lié à Magnus. Alec s'était battu pour ça et il avait gagné. Les créatures obscures siégeaient maintenant au conseil.

Mais le couple n'était pas là pour voir les progrès qui avaient été accomplis. Voir les sorciers, vampires, loups-garous et chasseurs d'ombres travaillaient en unité et pas seulement lors de guerre tout au long de l'année.

Le monde avait perdu deux grands êtres quand ces deux là étaient morts mais ceux là avaient bâtis une légende. Tous les jeunes du monde obscure apprenaient l'histoire d'un shadowhunter talentueux Alexander Lightwood et de son compagnon le flamboyant Magnus Bane qui s'étaient battus plus unis que jamais pour que la paix règne à nouveau. L'histoire leur faisait honneur, les souvenirs faisaient le reste.

Le soir de la mort des deux hommes, les loups avaient hurlés au clair de lune. La meute avait perdu des membres qu'importe si c'était un sorcier et un chasseur d'ombres. Les yeux de Luke brillèrent en vert quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale et il tourna la page. L'histoire continuait à s'inscrire.

Simon

Le Daylighter était encore éprouvé par les larmes de son amant. Il avait rarement vu Raphaël aussi vulnérable.

Le vampire s'assit sur son lit et sortit de sa table de chevet, un cadre. Caché sous un livre, il représentait Magnus, la tête sur une épaule d'Alec lors du pique-nique à Central Park. Un des rares moments de calme avant que la guerre ne les rattrape, impitoyable.

Les deux hommes étaient si beaux ensemble que Simon n'avait pas résisté à les mitrailler à de nombreuses reprises lors de cette sortie au parc. Le Daylighter connaissait l'aîné Lightwood comme un homme taciturne et grincheux mais il changeait radicalement quand son compagnon était à ses côtés. Des sourires apparaissaient, des rires brisés les silences et le shadowhunter devenait plus lumineux.

Une larme alla s'écraser sur la vitre du cadre, la vie était injuste. Ces deux-là ne méritaient pas de mourir mais qui le mérite ? À par cet ordure de Sebastian et les raclures qu'il avait rallié à sa cause génocidaire.

Simon avait compris qu'un drame s'était déroulé quand il avait entendu un cri d'horreur percé comme un appel au secours au milieu du carnage du combat. Sans même se retourner, le Daylighter avait compris que Jace avait perdu son parabatai. C'est la lumière intense qui éclaira soudain tout le champ de bataille qui le fit se tourner et il vit Magnus déversant sa magie sans chercher à la contenir. Le warlock avait perdu l'amour de sa longue vie.

Simon ne se souvint pas du reste de la bataille, tout était flou. Ils avaient rapidement repris l'avantage grâce à la rage qui les animait tous. Le Daylighter regrettait de n'avoir pas mieux chercher à connaître Alec et Magnus. Il les regardait de loin, attentivement mais ne s'était jamais vraiment lié à eux. La peine n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

Rien n'était comme avant depuis leurs décès. Ils manquaient à la vie. Simon aurait donné sans hésiter sa capacité diurne si cela lui avait permis de ramener le couple. Mais tous les pouvoirs du monde n'y changerait rien et il devait vivre avec ça.

Clary

La chasseuse d'ombres apporta un dernier coup de pinceau à sa toile et la regarda, satisfaite. On avait vraiment l'impression d'être en face du cliché qu'elle avait choisit comme modèle : Magnus nouant la cravate du costume d'Alec lors du mariage de Luke. Alexander était si stressé d'être le témoin qu'il avait échoué à faire le nœud une bonne dizaine de fois. Le sorcier avait alors pris les choses en mains.

Clary regarda les tableaux déjà posés contre les murs de sa chambre, il y avait beaucoup de portraits du couple. Les dessinaient comblait un manque.

Elle se rappelait de Magnus l'appelant « Petit biscuit », de l'aîné Lightwood qui ne l'avait pas apprécié au début mais qui avait toujours était prêt à l'aider.

Elle se rappelait le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangeait lors de ce qui devait être le mariage d'Alec et Lydia.

Elle se rappelait du sourire qui s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres en les voyant.

La shadowhunter et Alec n'étaient pas de grands amis mais ils se respectaient. Clary avait été surprise de voir à quel point, le Lightwood s'était lancé à corps perdu dans sa relation avec le warlock. Alec aimait Magnus passionnément et inversement, leur amour sincère emplissait une pièce quand ils y rentraient.

La Fairchild signa sa toile et la laissa sécher. Elle n'en faisait rien, ne les montraient à personne, c'était sa façon de faire son deuil. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle les partageraient avec un de ses amis mais pour le moment c'était impensable. Trop de douleur encore bien vive imprégnée les souvenirs du couple amoureux.

Isabelle

La Lightwood se maquillait, sa main experte dessinant un parfait trait d'eye liner noir sur ses paupières.

-Bonjour vous. _Dit-elle en embrassant une photo de son frère et de Magnus se serrant dans les bras_. Bébé Lightwood se porte comme un charme. Il donne de sacrés coups, il a la force de son oncle.

Elle passa aux rouge à lèvres tout en continuant à parler à cette photo.

-Max est paniqué à l'idée de devenir parrain, c'est très mignon. Il sera parfait, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Tout comme Clary assumera son rôle de marraine avec talent.

Elle passa une brosse dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Vous me manquez. Parfois il y a comme un manque d'oxygène où je vais. Votre appartement me fait cet effet-là. Je ne peux me résoudre à le vendre, il y a des souvenirs de vous deux amoureux, heureux et ça vaut tous les trésors du monde.

Sa voix se cassa alors qu'elle continuait.

-C'est comme ci votre vie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il y a ta veste en cuir, frérot qui traîne négligemment sur le canapé et des paillettes de Magnus qui se retrouvent dans tous les recoins. Il y a vos draps rouges froissés attendant d'accueillir à nouveau vos deux corps entrelacés. En fait, Magnus, j'ai récupéré Chairman Meow, vous lui manquez beaucoup, il miaule au désespoir. Heureusement, Méliorn arrive à l'apaiser grâce à ces dons de seelie.

Les pleurs inondèrent ses joues pâles à peine rehaussées par un peu de blush rose.

-J'aimerai revoir tes yeux remplis d'amour pour Magnus, frérot. J'aimerai réentendre les sous-entendus à peine voilés de ton fantasque compagnon. J'aimerai vous revoir m'annoncer que vous souhaitez vous unir après la guerre. J'aurai organisé un mariage superbe...

Méliorn entra dans la pièce et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras, la berçant.

-C'est l'heure de partir pour l'échographie. Dit-il en douceur.

-Allons-y. Petit Alec ne va pas tarder à se montrer. J'espère que son prénom te plaît, mon frère. Je lui dirai qu'il peut le porter avec fierté. C'est un prénom de combattant qui ne recule devant aucun danger.

Isabelle prit son sac et partit, séchant ses larmes, son frère l'accompagnait où qu'elle aille. On n'oublie par la perte d'un être cher, on apprends juste à faire avec. Elle n'avait jamais pensé connaître un jour l'horreur d'enterrer son grand frère et le compagnon de ce dernier mais elle avait du s'y résoudre. Restant debout quand tout le monde s'écroulait.

Elle perpétuait la volonté des deux hommes, faire que créatures obscures et chasseurs d'ombres servent la même cause. En honneur de leur amour qui avait vaincu bien des obstacles et gagner bien des guerres.

Jace.

Le chasseur d'ombre se terrait dans sa chambre, entouré de photos. Tant de clichés qui étaient autant de coups de couteaux dans son cœur meurtri : Alec, Alec et Magnus, Alec et lui.

L'Herondale ne pouvait pas se remettre de la perte de son parabatai, une partie de lui était morte avec son frère. Depuis, Jace tentait de survivre se battant avec la douleur oppressante qui ne le lâchait jamais.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvraient le matin après une nuit emplie de cauchemars, un cri de souffrance pure s'échappait de sa gorge.

Il avait senti Alec mourir avant de le voir, soudain le lien qui l'unissait à son parabatai s'était rompu dans une violence inouïe. Le lien était là intense puis plus rien juste un immense vide.

Jace avait alors tourné ses yeux vers son frère et avant qu'il le réalise ses jambes le portaient vers lui. Mais les bras de Luke l'avait retenus. Il ne pouvait s'approcher tant que Magnus déversait sa magie.

Enfin, Jace pu prendre Alec dans ses bras. Les sanglots et les cris de douleur emplissaient tout son être. Non, c'était un mauvais rêve, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer son parabatai, son frère, son meilleur ami.

L'Herondale s'était battu comme un diable pour qu'Alec et Magnus puisse être enterrés côte à côte à Alicante.

-Je me fous de votre putain de Labyrinthe en Spirale. Vous ne les séparez pas. J'ai perdu un morceau de mon âme hier. Il est hors de question que je rompe le serment d'amour que c'était fait mon frère et Magnus. Ils ont été ensembles de leur vivant, ils le seront dans la mort. Si vous vous approchez du corps de Magnus, je vous pourfends de mon épée.

Les yeux vairons de Jace étincelaient de colère et les sorciers surent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils partirent.

L'Herondale s'écroulant juste après fondant en larmes.

-Je les ai pas laissés, Alec. Ils te l'ont pas pris.

Si leur vie avait continué, Jace savait que son frère et Magnus ne se seraient jamais quittés. Leur seule séparation les avaient mis dans un tel état de désespoir que le couple ne voulait jamais revivre cette douleur.

Pour Jace qui ressentait les émotions de son parabatai, il savait à quel point l'amour d'Alec pour Magnus était une flamme qui ne faiblissait jamais malgré les bourrasques, les vents contraires mais au contraire s'intensifiait de jour en jour.

Magnus était certainement avec son frère où qu'ils soient mais Jace était seul, désespérément seul. On ne pouvait récupérer une partie de son âme quand celle-ci s'était arrachée avec une telle violence.

Le serment parabatai les avaient liés, ils savaient que si l'un mourrait, l'autre tomberait dans un abîme de désespoir mais il pensait naïvement que cette chute avait une fin. Mais c'était faux, il n'y en avait pas.

-Alec, je sais que tu n'aurais pu vivre sans Magnus. Mais je ne peux aussi continuer sans toi. Laissa filtrer l'Herondale entre deux sanglots.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, si le sorcier était mort, Alec l'aurait suivi et c'est ce qui s'était passé dans le sens contraire lors de cette bataille. Le warlock ne pouvait vivre sans son amour. Leur lien de parabatai n'était pas aussi fort que l'amour absolu de ces deux hommes.

Depuis un an, Jace tentait de survivre, tentant de se persuader que des jours plus heureux arriveront. Izzy allait accoucher, Max devenait un excellent combattant... mais lui que devenait-il ?

Clary son seul amour n'était plus qu'un mirage lointain, il n'avait pu poursuivre leur histoire quand son cœur s'était brisé à la mort de son frère. Faire battre son cœur autrement que pour survivre, lui paraissait tellement anormal.

Jace avait trouvé un réconfort, il se laissait glisser lentement mais sûrement vers la mort et il serait enterré auprès de son parabatai car tel le disait le serment qu'ils avaient prononcés, des années plus tôt.

Toutes les photos qu'il possédait ne lui rendraient pas son frère, c'était un fait. Les photos ne l'apaisaient plus depuis longtemps, elles étaient autant de cicatrices qui se ré-ouvraient sans cesse. Et tous les lendemains du monde ne changeront jamais ça.

Jace s'excusait d'avance auprès des siens. Il allait être lâche, il allait laisser une bataille gagner contre lui.

Il prit une photo de son frère tenant Magnus fermement contre son torse et la serra contre lui.

-Merci Magnus de lui avoir offert le bonheur d'être aimé, il le méritait plus qu'aucun autre. Souffla-t-il.

L'Herondale avait tué Sebastian de ces mains, il avait ramené la paix dans le monde. Maintenant c'était à lui de la trouver...Juste pour lui...

* * *

Il n'y a de guerre sans mort et il n'y a de morts sans peine.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de monde en PLS. Je mets à votre disposition un tas d'armes diverses pour me tuer juste là XD

Un peu de sérieux, cet OS est triste mais plein d'amour, j'espère que c'est passé. C'était mon intention

Est-ce que vous avez aimez ? Si c'est le cas, je vous encourage à mettre une petite review. Merci à vous.

Prochains OS

-La visite médicale chez les Shadowhunters

-Les chaleurs de Magnus (oui oui comme une chatte peut avoir des chaleurs, vous avez bien compris XD)

A bientôt


	3. Visite médicale

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Voici mon nouvel OS. Il est beaucoup plus joyeux que le précédent, je vous rassures tout de suite. Il y a même une grosse pointe d'humour

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété de Cassandra Clare.

Merci à marine62, Eclat d'Etoile, nonofi29, peyloveluc, JustineBergerac, Fuzhen, DemmMyzei et SunWigs pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes particulièrement touchées concernant mon OS précédent. J'espère que ce nouveau vous contentera.

Merci pour toutes les personnes qui me rajoutent en auteur ou histoire favorite. Cela me fait toujours grandement plaisir.

Présence de sport de chambre dans cet OS XD Vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était très tard à l'Institut, Jace se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement intense.

L'Herondale fut étonné de constater que la lumière filtrait de sous la porte du bureau du directeur de l'Institut. A vingt-deux heures passées, Alec était déjà logiquement rentré chez lui à l'appartement de Brooklyn. Jace toqua et entra, son parabatai était toujours à son bureau et regardait une feuille de papier couverte d'une fine écriture. Son frère ne releva pas les yeux vers lui complètement absorbé par son observation attentive de la lettre, en s'approchant Jace constata que cette dernière portait le sceau de l'Enclave.

« Un souci ? » Questionna t-il les sourcils froncés.

Alec releva les yeux vers lui et l'Herondale remarqua qu'il était blême.

« Hein ? » Demanda le Lightwood n'ayant pas porté attention à ce que lui disait son parabatai.

« Cette lettre, elle dit quoi ? » Dit-il encore plus anxieux en voyant l'attitude de son frère.

« Au vu de mes nouvelles responsabilités, je dois passer un examen médical pour vérifier que je suis apte à assumer les fonctions de directeur d'Institut. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec Catarina Loss. »

« C'est une amie proche de Magnus, tu la connais, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais, Jace. » Répondit Alec, agacé.

Le blond rit sous cape mais vint se placer à côté de son parabatai et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Alec, tu as toujours peur des piqûres à ton grand âge ? » Demanda Jace, moqueur.

« Ça s'appelle la bélonéphobie et c'est très sérieux » S'agaça le Lightwood.

« Rentre chez toi, baise avec Magnus et tu n'y penseras plus. »

Alec se leva et passa son cuir, récupéra son portable et se dirigea vers la porte poussant son parabatai devant lui.

« Je suis de bons conseils, hein ? » Questionna Jace avec un sourire.

« Je n'écoute pas ton conseil, il est juste tard. »

« Mouais. »

Le Lightwood commença à partir quand une voix agaçante l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Protégez-vous ! »

Alec se retourna avec l'envie lancinante d'organiser une rencontre entre son poing et le nez de son frère mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Il soupira et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Le Lightwood passa la porte de son appartement, il se débarrassa de son blouson qu'il accrocha à la patère à l'entrée.

Magnus leva ses yeux mordorés vers lui avec un sourire et se leva pour l'accueillir d'un doux baiser.

« Une réunion a duré en longueur et tu as perdu ton portable ? » Le Bane porta ses deux mains sur les fesses d'Alec et tata les poches arrières. « Non apparemment, il est toujours en ta possession. » Dit-il en sortant l'appareil. « Tu sais que ce magnifique objet permet de passer des appels pour me prévenir quand l'heure d'entrée passe de dix-neuf heures à vingt-deux heures trente passées. Tu as de la chance, que je ne sois pas un cardiaque sinon tu serais responsable de ma mort une bonne dizaine de fois déjà. »

Alec souffla d'exaspération, se détourna de son compagnon et alla se servir un verre de bourbon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

« Un souci, mon ange ? » Demanda le warlock avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Pas que je n'aime pas te voir d'abandonner aux joies de l'alcool. Mais alcool plus silence, je commence à me poser quelques questions. »

Le sorcier s'assit près de son amant et posa une main sur la cuisse droite de ce dernier, la pressant largement. Pour toute réponse, le néphilim se leva et partit sur le balcon l'espace de cinq minutes puis revint dans l'appartement pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo pour le refermer aussi vite. Puis c'est la chambre qui trouva sa grâce avant de revenir à nouveau dans le salon et de faire les cent pas.

Magnus avait regardé ce manège surprenant mais n'avait pas réagit, trop étonné. Il se leva et arrêta le néphilim en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Alexander, on dirait un lion en cage. Quel est le problème ? Et cette fois-ci, tu ouvres cette bouche que j'adore tout particulièrement pour me répondre. »

« Je vois Catarina demain. »

« Et ? Je sais qu'elle peut être un peu revêche mais elle est adorable, tu le sais bien. J'avoue que votre première rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passée mais maintenant qu'elle a fini de jouer à l'agent de la gestapo, tout ira bien. » Dit le sorcier avec un sourire rassurant. « Ou tu es vexé parce que l'Enclave ne fait pas appel à moi pour un problème relevant de la magie? »

« Elle me fait passer une visite médicale pour attester que je suis apte à ma fonction de directeur d'Institut. »

Le visage du Lightwood avait blanchi en prononçant ses mots, ce qui inquiéta voire paniqua Magnus.

« Tu as eu une blessure qui t'as laissé des séquelles et tu es devenu accro au yin-fen ? Tu as peur que ton homosexualité soit déclaré comme maladie mentale ? Tu as... » Le sorcier fut interrompu par des lèvres douces qui vinrent cueillir les siennes. « Me faire taire avec cette technique, c'est moche, je m'inquiète. » Protesta le warlock pour la forme.

Alec eut un petit sourire espiègle à la vision de son amant bougon avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Magnus, connais-tu la bélonéphobie ? » Demanda le néphilim.

« Ce n'est pas un démon si c'est ta question ou alors c'est une nouvelle espèce et elle doit être sacrément moche pour mériter un tel nom. » Répondit le sorcier mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

« Pourquoi j'essaye d'être sérieux avec toi ? »

« Parce que tu ne désespères pas de me faire changer. » Répliqua le warlock en se blottissant dans les bras puissants de son néphilim.

Alec sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son amant. Il lui releva le visage pour rencontrer ses yeux mordorés.

« Te faire changer n'est pas dans mes projets. Je t'accepte avec ta quantité de défauts et tes quelques qualités. » Dit-il puis il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son warlock.

« Tu me frustres, Alexander ! Mais revenons à notre sujet initial. Qu'est ce que la bé-machin ? »

« La bélonéphobie. C'est la peur incontrôlable des aiguilles. »

« Tu es bélonéphobe ? » Demanda Magnus.

Le néphilim hocha la tête et le warlock dut se mordre fortement l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de rire. Mais Alec, le remarqua et leva les yeux, agacé, il partit dans la chambre.

Le sorcier prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre et alla rejoindre son amant.

« Désolé amour mais tu affrontes des démons sans sourciller mais tu as peur des piqûres ? »

« C'est une phobie, Magnus.» Répondit sèchement le néphilim. « Si je pouvais la contrôler, je le ferai, crois moi. J'ai déjà assez de Jace qui se moque sans que tu te rajoutes. Mais vas-y, va le rejoindre, il doit être encore en train de se plier de rire à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Mon beau et puissant chasseur d'ombres, je ne rirai jamais à tes dépends. » Alec le regarda avec des yeux signifiant « sérieux ?!». « Ou si peu. » Continua le sorcier.

Alec avait retiré son tee-shirt pendant cette phrase, dévoilant au warlock son dos couvert de runes que Magnus aimait tant. Un dos pouvait être diablement érotique pensa Bane. Depuis qu'il connaissait son amant, il en avait même la certitude.

« Que dirais-tu si ce soir, j'étais aux petits soins pour toi ? Et tu pourras oublier ta bélonéphobie dans un coin de ton esprit très très lointain. » Susurra le sorcier en s'approchant d'une démarche féline.

« Tu as retenu. » Sourit le Lightwood surpris, généralement le nom de sa phobie était tellement compliqué que personne ne s'en rappelait.

« C'est tout ce qui t'as marqué ? Tu es irrattrapable, mon Alexander. »

« Non, non j'ai retenu la première partie aussi. » Dit Alec en tirant son amant vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se percutèrent dans un baiser exigeant. Le néphilim mordillait fermement la lèvre inférieure du warlock, ce dernier laissa échapper un doux gémissement qui le ramena à la réalité. Les lèvres d'Alec avaient tendance à lui faire tout oublier et il plongeait aussitôt dans un océan de luxure. Mais faisant appel à toute sa volonté, Bane s'écarta.

« Non. C'est moi qui vais te faire du bien. Monte sur le lit, shadowhunter. Je reviens. »

Magnus partit dans la salle de bains et farfouilla dans ses produits de beauté quelques minutes. Finalement il trouva le flacon qu'il cherchait et le récupéra avec un sourire.

Le Lightwood s'était couché attendant sagement le retour du sorcier.

« Baisse ton pantalon sur tes hanches et mets toi sur le ventre. »

Le néphilim le regarda, surpris et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Magnus souffla bruyamment.

« Fais-moi confiance mon ange. Ce qui t'attends est très agréable. »

La voix chaude et grave du warlock convainquit le shadowhunter qui s'exécuta exposant ce magnifique dos à son amant. Magnus resta rêveur un moment avant de s'approcher. Il posa le flacon d'huile à ses côtés et s'assit sur les fesses du chasseur d'ombres. Le néphilim sursauta surpris mais ne pipa mot.

« Alexander, je t'ai déjà dit combien ton dos était particulièrement sexy ? » Susurra le warlock en se penchant à l'oreille de son amant qui frissonna agréablement sous lui.

« Une bonne centaines de fois, Magnus. Et je te réponds que ce qui est diablement sexy chez toi, c'est ta ceinture d'Appolon. » Répliqua le chasseur d'ombres avec un sourire.

Le warlock déposa un baiser tendre dans la nuque de son amant puis se saisit de la lotion à ses côtés. Il en versa sur ses mains, la chauffa un moment entre ses doigts. Ses mains allèrent trouver le dos de son amant. Le dos d'Alec n'était pas lisse, il était parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins importantes et certaines des runes créaient un léger renflement mais Magnus était conquis.

Les mains du sorcier massèrent les épaules tendues d'Alec, faisant rouler la peau nacrée sous ces dernières.

Dès ce premier contact, le néphilim soupira du bien-être qui l'envahissait alors que l'odeur du bois de santal parfumait la pièce.

Les doigts filèrent sur la nuque puis descendirent sur les omoplates, ce même chemin fut emprunter plusieurs fois. Le sorcier aimait masser et il était ravi de faire découvrir ce plaisir à son amant. Ce dernier totalement détendu laissait échapper de délicieux bruits de gorge dont le warlock se délectait.

La bouche de Magnus venait parfois déposer des baisers papillons ou imprimer des sucions sur ce dos tentateur.

Les mains poursuivirent leur chemin vers le bas arrachant des gémissements à Alec pendant que tout son corps frissonnait. Ces doux frémissements faisaient vibrer Bane et une partie basse de son anatomie se réveilla. Et visiblement vu les mouvements que le shadowhunter imprimait parfois sur le matelas, son état ne devait guère être plus glorieux.

Mais Magnus ne comptait pas s'interrompre et son amant n'avait visiblement pas envie de l'arrêter.

Quant les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur les reins, Alec se cambra sous le délice de la pression. Les mains de son amour le caressant le rendaient totalement fou, se faisant tantôt douces, tantôt plus fortes. Quand ces dernières allèrent explorer ses hanches, le néphilim mordit intensément sa lèvre inférieure pour filtrer un profond gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge.

Le sorcier tourna le visage d'Alec vers lui et s'empara de sa bouche.

« Ne sois pas timide avec moi, mon ange. Ici tu peux t'exprimer. Tu n'a pas à filtrer tes ressentis. » Chuchota le warlock tout contre ses lèvres.

Le Lightwood le savait mais il avait toujours cette petite retenue quand ces gémissements de plaisir devenaient plus intenses.

Magnus retourna à son activité de massage, ses mains continuant leur chemin, la magie s'unie à leur pression pour accentuer les ressentis chez Alec. Le sorcier sentit les jambes d'Alexander se tendre sous lui, signe que le plaisir continuait à monter inexorablement.

D'un claquement de doigt, le sorcier fit apparaître une flûte de champagne, une bouteille de chantilly et une serviette qu'il cacha à la vue de son amant. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs rien remarqué, trop envahie par les vagues de plaisir qui embrasait son corps.

Magnus prit la serviette et la passa doucement sur le dos d'Alec pour retirer le surplus d'huile de massage. Puis il se saisit de la chantilly, la secoua quelques secondes avant d'en déposer sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale.

« C'est froid. » S'écria le chasseur d'ombres en sursautant.

« Patience...Tu vas avoir très chaud. » Dit le sorcier, sa voix transpirant de luxure.

La langue du warlock alla récupérer la chantilly déposée, lentement elle remontait et exerçait parfois de légères pressions ou effectuer de légers cercles déviant de sa trajectoire. Les mains d'Alec saisirent le drap, son dos tremblait de plaisir contenu, ses gémissements se faisaient plus doux, ce qui fit sourire le criminel qui prodiguait ce châtiment divin.

Le parcours se termina dans la nuque du shadowhunter, Magnus s'amusa à la maltraiter, la mordillant, la suçotant, l'embrassant, la marquant de son passage. Comme pour crier au monde « Cet homme est mien ».

Le néphilim se cambrait au maximum, tout son corps réclamant toujours plus. Les caresses et les attentions du sorcier lui faisaient perdre pied avec délice.

« Retourne-toi, mon ange. » Sussura Magnus tout en mordillant le lobe d'oreille d'Alec.

Le shadowhunter s'exécuta et ses grands yeux bleus clairs, se dardèrent dans les iris de chat du warlock. Bane eut le souffle coupé en voyant, la chaleur, le désir et le plaisir qui y tourbillonnaient. Le sorcier se repositionna sur les hanches du néphilim. Il embrassa Alec imprimant toute l'envie qu'il avait de ce corps à damner sous lui. Les mains du chasseur d'ombres agrippèrent les larges épaules de son amant y plantant ses ongles et les griffant.

Magnus se dégagea doucement et repoussa le Lightwood contre le matelas. Il prit la flûte et déposa le liquide ambré qu'elle contenait juste dans le creux de la clavicule gauche.

Alec se laissa faire docilement, bien qu'il fut surpris. Le souffle du néphilim se suspendit quand la bouche de Magnus approcha de la clavicule. Le sorcier but le champagne avec délectation savourant le goût de l'alcool mélangeait à la saveur d'Alexander, c'était divin.

Le shadowhunter suffoquait tant la situation lui apparaissait érotique. Magnus s'abreuvant à son corps. Une vague de chaleur intense le traversa alors que le warlock continuait son activité. Sa langue récupérait les gouttelettes encore présentes, puis elle suivit le dessin de la clavicule.

« Maintenant, tu vas me promettre Alexander quand demain, Catarina approchera sa vilaine aiguille de toi, tu penseras à tout cela et à ce qui va suivre. » Murmura Magnus contre les lèvres roses de son amant, qu'il tourmenta. Sa langue allant chercher sa jumelle pour un ballet sulfureux. Le néphilim acquiesça mais ne put sortir un seul mot.

Le warlock enleva son tee-shirt laissant à Alec, le loisir de le caresser de ses grandes mains. Le néphilim ne se lasserait jamais de ce torse hâlé et puissant. Il retraçait pectoraux et abdominaux, s'attardant sur la ceinture d'Apollon de son homme qu'il aimait autant. Il pouvait passer des heures à laisser ses doigts parcourir cette endroit bien particulier de l'anatomie du sorcier. Alors qu'Alec voulait inverser leurs positions, le sorcier le repoussa sur le matelas.

« C'est moi qui mène, mon bel Alexander pour cette fois. »

Le warlock descendit jusqu'au pantalon du néphilim et le descendit entraînant le boxer en même temps. Il se retrouva face à la virilité dressée de son amant mais il allait attendre un peu avant de la goûter.

Magnus continua sa descente, pour arriver jusqu'aux chevilles du shadowhunter. Il en attrapa une et la mena à sa bouche, il la lécha avec application arrachant des suppliques à Alec. Ce dernier s'accrochait aux draps, sa tête révulsait en arrière laissant tout accès à sa gorge offerte. Magnus utilisa sa magie pour que de délicieuses ondes traversent le néphilim de part en part.

Le shadowhunter se tendait, se cambrait essayant au mieux d'appréhender toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Bane repris son exploration, ses lèvres, sa langue s'attardant sur un genou, sur la peau tendre de la cuisse d'Alec qu'il violenta. Ses dents mordirent dans la chair offerte y imprimant des suçons qui prirent une jolie teinte violacée. Cette torture s'appliqua au deux cuisses fermes du néphilim.

Le Lightwood ne se retenait plus, tout son être n'était que plaisir et gémissements sonores. Son corps perlé de sueur attendait en vibrant la prochaine étape.

Magnus se retrouva à nouveau devant le sexe de son amant, ce dernier suintait déjà de liquide pré-séminal. Le sorcier savait que le shadwohunter était proche de la délivrance, ses caresses combinées à sa magie s'affairaient sur tout le corps du jeune homme le mettant au supplice.

Quand le souffle du warlock alla se déposer sur sa verge, Alec défaillit, son corps se cambra appelant plus.

« Ma...gnus... » Supplia le chasseur d'ombres.

Le sorcier sourit et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant. De ses jambes agiles, Magnus descendit son pantalon, il ne portait aucun sous vêtement. Tout en embrassant, Alec, il se mouvait pour que leurs deux virilités soient en contact permanent. Le corps du warlock tremblait des décharges qui le tourmentaient. Voir Alec abandonné sous lui, lui offrant son corps sans limite, lui procurait une onde d'amour et de plaisir mêlés.

La respiration saccadée du néphilim le ramena à la réalité, le shadwohunter se tenait au bord du précipice et attendait pour sauter.

Tout en conservant son torse pressé sur celui d'Alexander, Magnus alla d'une main empoignait leur deux virilités et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Faisant de légers mouvements de rotation sur leur gland. Ce geste qu'Alec connaissait par cœur lui vrillait les reins avec délice.

« Magn...us... »

Le sorcier sourit, il embrassa le shadwohunter avec passion, s'appropriant sa bouche alors que sa main augmentait l'intensité des ses vas et vient sur leur sexe pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il se servit de sa magie pour laissait une traîné froide sur son passage, ce qui augmenta leur plaisir. Le contact glacial sur leur peau brûlante était délicieux.

Alec s'arqua une dernière fois, se délivrant entres les mains de son amant, avant de retomber sur le matelas pantelant et le souffle court.

Le néphilim se reprit pour prendre la place de la main du sorcier sur la verge de ce dernier. Il y imprima un mouvement rapide d'une main et agrippa de son autre main une des fesses de son amant, la malaxant. Ces deux contacts finirent de perdre Magnus qui se délivra dans un gémissement rauque.

Le sorcier tomba sur le torse ferme de son néphilim, s'y abandonnant avec plaisir. D'un claquement de doigt, il effaça tout trace de leur fluide.

Il caressait le bras du shadowhunter profitant de ce moment de silence agréable après le sexe.

La main d'Alec alla se perdre dans le dos de Magnus, dessinant des formes abstraites dessus.

Ils restèrent un long moment, silencieux profitant seulement du contact de la peau de l'autre sous ses doigts.

Puis Magnus se releva, regardant le Lightwood mais ne quittant pas le confort de son torse.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Alexander ? Tu vas réussir à surmonter ta peur ? » Demanda le warlock tout en déposant de légers baisers sur le menton du chasseur d'ombres.

« C'est une phobie, Magnus. Elle ne sera pas guéri si facilement malgré tes mains magiques. Mais j'aurai de merveilleux souvenirs auxquels pensés. »

« Comme quoi ? » Questionna Bane, impatient de connaître la réponse.

Alec rougit immédiatement, il avait toujours du mal à se dévoiler sur certains points.

« Mon ange, il n'y a que toi et moi, ici. »

« Et Chairman Meow. » Dit le néphilim en pointant le chat qui dormait sur le fauteuil rouge devant la coiffeuse de Magnus.

« Ce chat est un voyeur. » Rit le sorcier. « Dis moi tout Alexander. »

Le shadwohunter regarda son amant un long moment, sa main continuait de caresser le dos caramel de façon volatile, dans un geste plus naturel que réfléchi.

« Le massage était agréable, ainsi que quand tu t'es servi de la chantilly. J'ai tout aimé comme d'habitude mais surtout... »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit Magnus les yeux brillants d'impatience.

« Quand tu as bu du champagne sur moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était très... »

Le warlock attendit ne voulant pas presser le néphilim à nouveau, il savait que ça allait venir. Visiblement, le dernier mot devait représenter un effort exceptionnel pour le shadowhunter pour le prononcer. Après environ deux minutes de silence, un murmure sortit des lèvres du Lightwood.

« Érotique. »

« Je suis d'accord. Tu es le meilleur contenant qui soit. » Sourit Magnus. « On recommencera ? »

Alec ne répondit pas mais attrapa la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser chastement.

« On devrait dormir. » Murmura Magnus.

« Tu as raison. »

Le sorcier descendit du torse ferme mais se blottit tout de même contre le néphilim.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit, mon bel Alexander. »

* * *

Alec se réveilla le lendemain avec une angoisse sourde au fond des tripes. De plus, le sorcier avait déjà déserté le lit.

Le Lightwood se rendit à la cuisine et remarqua un mot sur l'îlot central : « J'ai eu une urgence. Bon courage pour ta visite médicale ».

Le néphilim soupira de mécontentement mais se résigna à avaler un café, seul. Il servit des croquettes à Chairman Meow, alla se doucher et s'habiller. Il partit en direction de l'Institut, la boule au ventre ne le quittant pas.

Arrivé, Alec se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Catarina l'attendait. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, elle avait un air un peu sévère.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit l'infirmière. « Assis toi là et enlève ton tee-shirt. »

Alec s'exécuta et attendit avec patience. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et quelqu'un entra.

« Cat, tu m'as oublié, je te seconde aujourd'hui. »

«Non, tu veux juste vérifier que je n'abîme pas ton Alec chéri. »

Magnus était là avec une blouse aux liserés argentés, un pantalon rouge vif et des bottines noires. Son maquillage était assez simple, liner noir et un soupçon de fard à paupières argentés. Ses cheveux ébène étaient coiffés en pique.

« Magnus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le néphilim surpris.

« Toujours là pour toi mon ange. » Il s'approcha du Lightwood et chuchota. « Et si piqûre il doit y avoir, mon corps te rappellera d'agréables moments. »

Le shadwhunter piqua un fard et Catarina leva les yeux au ciel déjà exaspérée.

« Arrête de chauffer mon patient. »

« De quoi m'accuses-tu ? » Demanda Bane innocemment.

Le warlock s'assit sur le lit aux côtés d'Alec faisant se toucher leurs cuisses dans un contact très apaisant pour le néphilim.

« Tu fais un très mauvais étudiant. Tu es assis et tu me regardes. »

« Tu maltraites tes patients, je les détends. Enfin juste celui là. Je passe mon tour pour Raj juste après. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré ta compagnie pourtant. » Dit Alexander dans un rire.

Magnus rit à son tour.

La présence du warlock faisait qu'Alec ne bougeait pas alors que Catarina l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

« Ce Raj n'a pas eu d'examen médical depuis des lustres. » Dit Catarina avec dédain.

« Vu qu'il a l'air de vouloir tremper son biscuit partout, tu risques de trouver des choses pas très belles chez lui. »

« Tu es bien placé pour parler, toi. » Renchérit l'infirmière.

« Plus maintenant. Ce corps de statue grecque appartient exclusivement à Alexander. »

« Encore heureux. » Ronchonna l'intéressé.

Magnus l'embrassa pour calmer le shadowhunter.

« Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux. Tant de mièvrerie, ça ne devrait pas exister. Filez vous lancez des regards langoureux ailleurs. J'ai d'autres patients à voir. »

« C'est terminé ? Pas de piqûres ? » Demanda Alec surpris.

« Non. Tu es bélonéphobe ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as cassé les pieds pour être là, toi. » Dit-elle en pointant son ami.

« Je n'allais pas vendre, Alexander. »

« Sortez ! »

Les couple partit et trouvèrent Raj devant la porte.

« Mon cher Raj, j'ai prévenu l'infirmière de ta sexualité débordante. Tu vas avoir droit à l'examen total, toucher rectal compris. N'oublie pas de tousser.» Se moqua le warlock avec un sourire.

Raj blêmit et entra.

Alec rit silencieusement, il était directeur, il ne devait pas se moquer de ses hommes. Il poussa Magnus pour qu'il avance.

« Tu es irrattrapable. »Rit le Lightwood.

Le néphilim amena le sorcier dans son bureau. La boule de stress l'avait quitté et il se remémora avec délice les moments d'hier. Le shadwohunter ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers Magnus qui s'était installé sur le canapé.

Alec se plaça sur les genoux de ce dernier, enserrant de ses jambes le sorcier.

-Que dis-tu de finir notre activité d'hier ? Chuchota le Lightwood.

Pour toute réponse, des lèvres charnues écrasèrent les siennes. La fin de matinée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Avant tout, je tiens à préciser qu'Alec est un excellent directeur d'Institut mais entre la paperasse et le corps de Magnus, il a tranché XD

Petite précision, la ceinture d'Apollon, c'est le fameux V qu'ont certains hommes au niveau de la ceinture abdominal. Et j'ai fait rejaillir l'endroit que je trouve le plus sexy personnellement, chez Alexander qui adore la ceinture d'Apollon de Magnus.

Pour l'anecdote, je ne suis pas bélonéphobe, je suis plutôt celle qui essaye de tranquilliser les phobiques quand je dois planter mon aiguille. #racontagedelife. Vous pouvez me mettre un lézard devant moi, je pars en courant et hurlant. Chacun sa phobie. #toutlemondes'entape XD

Vous avez aimé cet OS plus léger ? Vos impressions m'intéressent et me font toujours très plaisir. Alors n'hésitez pas et je vous remercie.

Prochains OS :

-Les chaleurs de Magnus

-Premier repas de famille (C'est bien beau d'embrasser Magnus devant tout l'Enclave mais il est temps d'une présentation en bonne et due forme avec la famille et surtout en tant que petit-ami d'Alec)

Les deux prochains seront donc dans une atmosphère semblable à celui-ci, plus légère mais jusqu'à quand ?

A bientôt !


	4. Magnus est en chaleur

Tout nouveau, tout chaud l'OS !

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare sauf Marcus Talbot, émissaire de l'Enclave qui fait une petite apparition.

Je suis partie dans un délire complet, Magnus a une marque de sorcier féline, les chattes ont des chaleurs, Magnus aussi. Au vu du sujet, vous vous doutez bien que oui, il y a une grosse partie contenant une scène citronnée. Si vous n'appréciez pas les lemons, je vous conseille vivement de partir, pour les autres amusez-vous.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, je répond à tout le monde en MP pour ceux qui s'identifient. Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et me permettent de continuer à prendre du plaisir à écrire sur le Malec donc merci.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en auteur ou histoire favorite. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que mes histoires plaisent.

Merci Mona pour ta review toute gentille et désolée pour les larmes de bon matin.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

Institut de New York

Jace, dans la salle de commandement vérifiait l'activité démoniaque dans la ville. Ces derniers temps, Alec avait remarqué une recrudescence d'attaques de démons et son frère s'en inquiétait.

Un remue-ménage soudain l'incita à tourner la tête. Magnus se tenait au centre de la pièce et scrutait tous les chasseurs d'ombres attentivement semblant chercher quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un étant sans aucun doute, Alec.

Le plus surprenant n'était pas que le sorcier soit là, ce dernier rentrait dans l'Institut comme dans un moulin mais sa tenue était très...dénudé. Le warlock avait une chemise blanche largement ouverte sur son torse hâlé, des symboles masculins rouges entrelacés la décorait, un short rouge en cuir très moulant et des cuissardes noires également dans cette matière complétait le tenue. Il portait de nombreux long colliers autour de son cou.

Jace s'approcha du sorcier, interloqué par cette accoutrement qui repoussait les limites de la provocation même venant de Magnus.

« Bonjour Magnus. »

Le warlock le regarda et le blond pu s'apercevoir que ses yeux noirs avaient laissés place à des yeux mordorés scindés d'une orbe noire. Ces pupilles étaient très dilatées et transpiraient d'un désir certain. Ça et cette tenue mis la puce à l'oreille de Jace, quelque chose n'allait pas chez le sorcier et il fallait y remédier.

Première étape : le couvrir des regards indiscrets, le blond enleva sa veste et l'a mis sur les épaules du warlock mais ce dernier la dégagea aussitôt. Jace la récupéra et le replaça mais elle subit le même traitement.

« A quoi tu joues, Magnus ?! Alec tuerait la moitié de nos collègues s'il était là et s'il voyait la façon dont ils te regardent. » Au nom de son amant, le sorcier avait frissonné « Tu vois quand il reste un bout de viande et que tout le monde le veut, tu es le bout de viande. »

Le warlock sourit aux chasseurs d'ombres et chaloupa des hanches pour aller regarder les écrans de contrôle. Chaloupa fortement des hanches.

« Ok. L'institut va prendre feu » Dit le blond avec lassitude en voyant le sorcier se dandinait en parcourant la salle d'un écran à l'autre. «Remettez-vous au travail, on vous paye pas pour vous rincer l'œil et satisfaire vos hormones en ébullition à la vue d'un bout de peau. »

« Magnus ! » S'écria Isabelle en le voyant.

Ce dernier roula des hanches jusqu'à elle et s'accrocha à son bras, Izzy sursauta en sentant la chaleur de la peau de Magnus sur elle.

« Tu es brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre ? »Demande t-elle en passant la main sur son front, tout aussi bouillant.

Le sorcier ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Jace rejoint sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il ne dit pas un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé et se contente de provoquer des combustions spontanées dans nos rangs. » Répliqua le blond.

« Je vais l'amener à Alec » Dit Isabelle.

A ce nom, les pupilles du warlock se contractèrent avant de retrouver leur aspect dilaté et il se frotta contre Izzy ronronnant de contentement.

«Tu veux voir Alec, hein ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Magnus hocha vivement de la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Je vais l'y amener »Dit Jace « Je te laisse prendre le relais, ici. Je veux voir la tête d'Alec quand il le verra. »

« C'est pas juste ! Je veux voir aussi. »

« Alec est mon parabatai, j'ai la priorité. Viens Magnus, on va voir ton homme. »

Izzy tira la langue à son frère dans un geste puéril mais repris tout de même les choses en main. Elle tira quelques oreilles pour que les chasseurs d'ombres se remettent au boulot. Elle était une femme de poigne et elle aimait en jouer.

Jace, le sorcier à suite se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'Institut.

Ils croisèrent quelques shadowhunters et la tenue aguichante de Magnus provoquait quelques dommages collatéraux : rencontre fortuite avec un meuble, paralysie immédiate ou encore rougissements intenses. Cette situation faisait beaucoup rire Jace surtout que le warlock ne remarquait visiblement pas ce qu'il provoquait.

Arrivé à destination, le blond se tourna vers le sorcier.

-On y est, Magnus. Alec est derrière cette porte.

Le warlock ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Ces yeux brillèrent de désir et de bonheur en voyant son homme. Alec le regardait, surpris pas cette intrusion. Qu'il était beau son chasseur d'ombres. Yeux bleus et cheveux noirs, Magnus se redit intérieurement qu'il adorait cette combinaison en se léchant les lèvres de délectation. Il savait également que sous cette chemise noire austère se cacher un torse finement sculpté et parcourut de runes. Son homme était diablement hot.

Alec contemplait son compagnon, le cerveau à l'arrêt. Le chasseur d'ombres était habitué aux tenues du sorcier qui le mettaient toujours en valeur mais là c'était un autre niveau. Tout ces habits criaient « Enlève moi, je n'attends que ça ! » et visiblement les vêtements n'étaient pas les seules à hurler ça.

Sans qu'il puisse réagir, Alec prit de plein fouet son amant, qu'il les fit basculer au sol. Le warlock se retrouvait les jambes de chaque côté des hanches de son amant. Avec un sourire prédateur, Magnus fondit sur les lèvres du shadowhunter. Le baiser était brûlant autant par sa passion que par le fait que le sorcier avait vraiment la bouche bouillante.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Alec.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, il attrapa la chemise de son amant et tira dessus, les boutons volèrent dévoilant le torse blanc et ferme du directeur de l'Institut.

« Non ! Non ! Magnus, calme toi » Haleta le chasseur d'ombres alors que son compagnon taquinait la peau de son cou, retraçant la rune de blocage d'un coup de langue expert. « Jace, aide-moi ».

« Tu m'as l'air de maîtriser la situation. » Dit le blond en se marrant.

« Magnus, arrête ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec un émissaire de l'Enclave dans quelques minutes. »

Alec essaya d'attraper les mains de son amant qui parcouraient son torse mais ce dernier utilisa sa magie pour bloquer les mains du chasseur d'ombres au-dessus de sa tête. Cette magie avait d'ailleurs prise une curieuse couleur, le bleu avait laissé place à un rouge profond.

« Je ne maîtrise pas la situation ! » S'écria Alec d'un air désespéré et tremblant. Il faut dire que les caresses de Magnus réveillaient une partie de son anatomie qu'il aurait préférer garder au repos juste avant un rendez-vous professionnel important.

«Je vais gérer l'émissaire de l'Enclave en tant que parabatai dévoué au bien être de mon frère. Je lui dirai que tu es déjà occupé avec le représentant des sorciers qui devait te formuler une requête urgente. » Rit Jace.

Il sortit laissant son parabatai se débrouillait avec son compagnon.

« Magnus qu'est ce qui te prends?! »Demanda Alec, ses yeux se dardant dans ceux de son amant.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout occupé qu'il était à contempler avec passion les tétons bruns du shadowhunter.

Alec donna un coup de hanche espérant renversé la situation à son avantage mais le sorcier prit cette ruade comme un encouragement et se pencha pour attraper un téton entre ses dents.

«Non ! Non ! Arr... »La fin du mot se coinça dans le gorge d'Alec quand les lèvres de Magnus se refermèrent sur la chair tendue. «Par l'ange...Tu ne m'aides pas, Magnus »

Le chasseur d'ombres sentit les lèvres s'étiraient dans ce qui devait être un sourire mais elles reprirent vite leur douce torture arrachant des suppliques au plus jeune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jace devant la porte vit arriver l'émissaire de l'Enclave, vêtu d'un costume sombre.

« Bonjour Marcus Talbot »Se présenta t-il en serrant la main du blond. « J'ai rendez-vous avec votre directeur d'Institut. »

Izzy arriva à ces mots et resta en retrait.

« Jace Herondale. Actuellement, notre directeur règle une affaire pressante avec le représentant des sorciers. »

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre venant du bureau, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'émissaire.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout se passe bien ? Il n'est pas prudent de laisser votre directeur seul avec une créature obscure. »

« Leurs rapports sont toujours très passionnels...Enfin je veux dire passionnés. »

Isabelle derrière retenu à grand peine un rire.

« Les rapports avec les créatures obscures se sont considérablement réchauffés depuis la nomination de mon frère au poste de directeur de l'Institut. » Ajouta la jeune femme. « Je vous fais visiter »Proposa t-elle crochetant le bras de l'homme puis elle s'éloigna faisant un clin d'œil à Jace. L'émissaire sourit imperceptiblement.

* * *

Alec avait rendu les armes et laissait les sensations crées par Magnus se répandre dans son corps.

Le shadowhunter fit glisser ses mains sur les bras caramel de son amant pour lui retirer sa chemise puis elles dérivèrent sur son torse suivant le dessin des abdominaux avec lenteur. Le sorcier se cambrait réagissant au quart de tour à ce simple effleurement, gémissant doucement. La peau de Magnus était brûlante comme si tout son corps était en feu.

« Magnus, pourquoi tu es si chaud ? »Alec se rendit rapidement compte que sa question pouvait prêter à une autre interprétation et connaissant son amant, il allait la prendre dans ce sens.

Mais le sorcier n'en fit rien, il se contenta de rire et replongea sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune. Il glissa sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle et se mélangea avec elle avec passion. Le chasseur d'ombres était au supplice, la chaleur de son homme l'embrasait. Les lèvres charnues du sorcier descendirent sur le menton puis sur la gorge y plantant de profondes marques.

Sa langue traça ensuite un sillon humide en ligne droite sur le torse pour arriver jusqu'au nombril qu'il contourna pour arriver jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon. D'une main experte, Magnus enleva la ceinture du chasseur d'ombres qu'il utilisa pour attacher les poignets d'Alec.

« Non ! Non ! Enlève ça ! » Protesta le shadowhunter essayant de se défaire mais même s'il était très fort, il ne pouvait rien contre le cuir. Il s'arrêta net en sentant la ceinture lui entaillait les poignets.

Le sorcier sourit en voyant Alec se montrait plus docile et alla s'occuper du pantalon. Il descendit ce dernier lentement en profitant pour déposer des baisers brûlants sur la peau qui était peu à peu dévoilait.

Le warlock s'occupa ensuite du boxer noir, il posa sa main sur le sexe tendu de son amant à travers le tissu arrachant un gémissement au chasseur d'ombres. Alec remonta ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la main qui s'occupait si bien de lui. Magnus continua d'un doigt à tracer des lignes abstraites plus ou moins appuyées sur le membre emprisonné dans le caleçon. Le sorcier glissa finalement un doigt pour tirer l'élastique, son index se promena un moment sur le bord du boxer arrachant des frissons d'anticipation à Alec. Le vêtement glissa sur les jambes libérant l'érection du shadowhunter. Le jeune soupira d'aise.

Le sorcier se releva entraînant Alec à sa suite. Magnus saisit la ceinture autour des poignets du chasseur d'ombres et amena ce dernier au canapé noir qui occupait le centre du bureau. Le sorcier poussa le néphilim dessus d'une pression sur son torse puis il s'éloigna. Alec inconsciemment passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure attisant le feu qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant.

Magnus monta sur la table basse en ébène et commença à onduler lentement des hanches. Il passait ses mains sur ses bras et son torse caramel dans des caresses volatiles. Le shadowhunter regardait cette scène, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le souffle court, l'excitation en lui monta d'un cran et son érection devint plus douloureuse. Une pointe de gêne lointaine lui tenaillait le ventre mais elle fut vite étouffer quand le sorcier se retourna et commença à dénouer le lacet de sa première cuirasse. Ses doigts se déplaçait habilement sur le cuir défaisant le cordon avec aisance tandis que ses fesses continuaient à se mouvoir dans un délicat mouvement de balancier qui rendait fou Alec. Le néphilim se releva pour mettre fin à son supplice et avec l'idée fixe de posséder Magnus dans l'instant mais ce dernier le fit rasseoir dans un nuage d'étincelles rouges écarlates. La première cuirasse délaçait, le warlock passa à le deuxième, son regard braqué sur son amant intensément tandis que ses mains s'affairaient sur la chaussure. Rien que son regard de félin brillant de désir était un appel à la luxure. Un appel auquel Alec voulait désespérément répondre ayant totalement occulter le rendez-vous professionnel qui l'attendait.

Dans un mouvement souple, le sorcier retira ses cuirasses dévoilant ses longues jambes hâlées. Le regard du chasseur d'ombres partit des pieds pour remonter jusqu'aux cuisses galbées encore enserrées dans leur short de cuir. Magnus descendit de son estrade improvisée et alla s'installer sur les cuisses de son amant lui faisant face. Le sorcier s'empara de la bouche tentatrice et la maltraita à coups de dents, mordillant les lèvres du néphilim. Dès que le warlock cessa ce traitement, le shadowhunter s'empara de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec toute la passion et le désir qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Magnus s'écarta se relevant et fit lentement descendre son dernier rempart de tissu, souriant en voyant Alec mordillait ses lèvres au sang, le regard ardent.

Mais le sorcier n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il tira la langue révélant un piercing en acier qui n'était pas là une minute plus tôt. Le néphilim hoqueta de surprise mais ne dit mot, ses yeux brûlants en valaient mille.

Le warlock ouvrit les jambes de son amant et se positionna face à son sexe tendu. Magnus se lécha les lèvres avant de passer un premier coup de langue sur la chair offerte. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière, un profond gémissement lui échappa, la langue brûlante du sorcier liée à la froideur du métal le rendait dingue. Le warlock sourit tout en reprenant ce traitement, il lécha sur toute la longueur enroulant sa langue une fois arrivé au gland, il laissait parfois comme seul contact l'acier froid. Sous lui, il sentait le chasseur d'ombres se tendre de plaisir . Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par les suppliques de plaisir d'Alexander et le bruit de succion de la bouche de Magnus.

Le sorcier se délectait de voir la shadowhunter ainsi abandonné à la passion la laissant le submerger. Il caressait les cuisses du néphilim les serrant parfois quand il sentait un coup de rein pour calmer les assauts du directeur de l'Institut.

Tout le corps d'Alec tremblait, la jouissance menaçant de le cueillir à tout moment. Magnus remonta le long du corps du chasseur d'ombres, léchant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur son passage, parfois sa bouche se faisait plus appuyé imprimant un suçon violacé sur la chair. Il dénoua la ceinture qui retenait les mains d'Alec et ce dernier le remercia d'un regard.

Arrivé aux lèvres de son amant, le warlock s'en empara violemment alors qu'il s'installait sur les cuisses fermes de ce dernier. Ses mains dérivaient sur les bras du shadowhunter y redessinant les runes, il connaissait par cœur chaque emplacement, chaque marque comme si c'était lui qui les avaient apposé sur la peau d'Alec.

Magnus saisit la verge tendue du néphilim, de son autre main il intima au chasseur d'ombres de positionner ses grandes mains sur ses fesses, les écartant. Le sorcier se laissa glisser sur le sexe de son amant, d'un mouvement lent, il acceptait peu à peu la présence du shadowhunter en lui.

Alec frissonna fortement en se sentant pénétrer Magnus, la sensation de le posséder corps et âme le prenait toujours à ce moment. Le sorcier était à lui, de toutes ses fibres.

Le shadowhunter cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant, il renifla son odeur boisé et couvrit sa peau douce de baisers. Le warlock se tendit une fois que le néphilim fut complètement en lui, savourant sa présence. Ses muscles se convulsaient autour du sexe sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il adorait sentir son amant qui le remplissait entièrement.

Magnus amorça un premier mouvement de haut en bas suivit dans la foulé par un profond coup de rein du chasseur d'ombres. Ses traits se crispèrent quand Alec percuta avec violence cette boule de nerf en lui. Le warlock feula et plante ses ongles dans les épaules du néphilim, il voulut retrouver cette sensation...immédiatement. Se relevant, il s'empala avec force sur le directeur de l'Institut et poussa un gémissement intense quand il sentit un plaisir l'assaillir au contact de sa prostate.

Magnus se cambrait rendant Alec fou, il aidait le sorcier dans ses mouvements de va et vient, l'accompagnant de profonds coups de butoir.

Ses lèvres vinrent trouver celles du warlock dans un baiser désordonné alors que la passion les envahissait à chaque mouvement plus intense. C'était une déferlante, une lame de fond qui les emportaient.

Un dernier assaut et le sorcier se tendit laissant le plaisir envahir son corps, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles d'Alec, le mordant fortement alors que ses ongles perçaient la peau fine du shadowhunter faisant couler le sang.

Quelques coups de reins et les convulsions des muscles de Magnus autour de son sexe transportèrent le chasseur d'ombres, il allait cacher son visage dans le cou du sorcier quand ce dernier lui saisit le menton l'obligeant à le regarder alors que ses yeux se voilaient sous l'orgasme. Ses bras entourèrent son sorcier en le serrant contre lui. Le plaisir avait tout consumer

Les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle. Magnus s'était réfugié contre l'épaule du néphilim et frottait son nez contre cette dernière faisant tressaillir le shadowhunter.

Le directeur de l'Institut constata que la température corporelle de son amant avait chuté, il n'était plus brûlant. Ses mains caressaient les reins du warlock, ce dernier souriait sentant la tendresse dans ce geste.

Finalement, le shadowhunter les sortit de leur mutisme en posant une question toute simple.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, Magnus ? »

« On vient de s'envoyer en l'air, je crois bien. » Répondit le sorcier avec une moue attendrissante.

« Tu reparles maintenant » Sourit Alec. « Mais tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Tu m'as sauté dessus comme si ta vie en dépendait faisant fi de mes protestations. »

« Et bien... » Magnus se releva et enfila la chemise déchirée de son amant. « Les chats ont des périodes de chaleur, tu le sais ? » Alec hocha la tête dubitatif. « Trois à quatre fois par an, je rentre dans cette période et j'ai un irrésistible besoin de m'accoupler. J'ai le corps en feu et le seul moyen de me calmer est de satisfaire mon désir. Cela dure environ une semaine. »

«Trois à quatre fois par an?! » S'exclama le néphilim.

«Ne me dis que ce n'était pas agréable »Dit le sorcier en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Le néphilim sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son incroyable sorcier.

«Je t'aime même si tu vas me rendre fou »

« Tu es déjà fou de moi, mon ange » Dit Magnus en lui rendant son baiser.

« Alec, l'émissaire de l'Enclave attend pour son rendez-vous » Cria Jace derrière la porte.

Le shadowhunter pâlit et se releva brusquement manquant de faire tomber le sorcier.

« Je l'avais oublié celui-là »

Le chasseur d'ombres, récupéra ses affaires éparpillées dans les pièces et se rhabilla.

« Rends moi ma chemise s'il te plaît, Magnus. »

Le sorcier l'enleva avec lenteur faisant renaître le désir d'Alec. Y résistant, il passa son vêtement. Le néphilim regarda avec circonspection sa chemise, impossible de la fermer sans bouton.

« Je vais y remédier, Alexander »

D'un claquement de doigt, la chemise était boutonné impeccablement.

« Habille-toi » Pressa le shadowhunter.

Le sorcier se retrouva rhabillé en un quart de seconde, utilisant la magie.

« Je t'ai sorti le grand jeu » S'exclama t-il en constatant sa tenue.

Alec sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends ! » S'écria Magnus. Un autre claquement de doigt et le bureau retrouva sa propreté et son ordre. Le sorcier l'embrassa et fit signe d'ouvrir au néphilim.

« Monsieur Talbot, excusez-moi j'avais une affaire très importante à régler avec Monsieur Bane. » Déclara le shadowhunter poliment.

« Votre problème a t-il trouvé solution, Monsieur Bane ? » Demanda l'émissaire.

« Je suis entièrement satisfait de l'aide de Monsieur Ligthwood. Il a pris mon souci à bras le corps. »

« A n'en pas douter étant donné les marques de reconnaissance que vous lui avez laissés...dans le cou ». Alec se mortifia pendant que Magnus peinait à cacher un sourire.

« Je suis tout à vous, Monsieur Talbot ». Se reprit le directeur de l'Institut.

« Mais pas autant qu'à moi » Magnus fit un signe de main et s'en alla lançant un dernier mot « Aku Cinta Kamu ».

« Quelle belle langue l'indonésien. » Rit l'émissaire.

Alec rougit mais ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage. L'émissaire ne lui tenait pas ombrage de ce contretemps et il savait que d'ici ce soir le corps de son amant serrait à nouveau en feu et ne demanderait qu'à être apaisé.

* * *

Verdict ? Vous avez aimé notre petit Magnus en chaleur ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça donne envie de poursuivre. Merci !

Je me suis tellement pris des barres en l'écrivant. Même pendant la scène un peu plus chaude.

Petite question, je souhaiterai échanger deux OS, je m'explique. Le prochain est normalement la rencontre parents Lightwood et Magnus de façon officielle mais...je voudrais publier pour le prochain un autre OS. Sujet : Izzy se marie avec Simon. Elle veut pour l'ouverture de bal partager un moment avec Alec. Magnus donne des cours de danse à Alec mais ce dernier malgré sa bonne volonté a vraiment deux pieds gauches.

Donc ca donnerait :

-OS danse

-OS rencontre

-OS PLS (je vous préviens à l'avance pour que vous puissiez vous préparer).

Ce programme vous convient ?

Encore merci pour vos encouragements.

A bientôt ! Bisous.


	5. Can I have this dance ?

Il est temps pour un nouvel OS

J'ai donc fait celui sur le mariage d'Isabelle, ce qui promets en plus du Malec, plein d'adorables moments entre Alec et Izzy. C'est très fluffly, je vous préviens XD. La douceur a du bon, parfois.

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments ne m'appartiennent pas et sont de Cassandra Clare.

Risque de spoilers de la saison 1 et 2A

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent à travers des reviews absolument adorables.

Merci à tous ceux qui me rajoutent en auteur ou histoire favorite.

Merci ! Merci!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Institut de New-York

Chambre d'Isabelle Lightwood

L'ambiance dans la chambre d'Izzy était joyeuse. La jeune femme faisait aujourd'hui les derniers essayages de sa robe de mariée et elle allait enfin la montrer aux personnes les plus proches d'elle. Dans la pièce était donc rassemblés, son frère adoptif Jace, sa mère Maryse, sa meilleure amie Clary et son ami proche Magnus Bane qui était aussi le compagnon de son frère aîné.

Alec était aussi de la partie mais il avait déjà vu la robe de sa sœur. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui se débattait avec le laçage du corsage d'Izzy. Maladroit comme il était cette tâche ne lui était pas facile mais il s'appliquait. Alec voulait que sa sœur soit parfaite quand elle sortirait de derrière le paravent où ils étaient cachés.

« Tu es merveilleuse dans cette robe petite sœur mais ce corsage est une plaie. » Chuchota l'aîné Lightwood.

« Chacun sa croix. Tu souffres pour le laçage, je souffrirai pour faire ton nœud papillon. » Murmura la jeune femme.

Alec rit doucement tout en continuant sa tâche. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'Isabelle soit parfaite pour son mariage avec Simon. Ce qui comprenait l'aider à se préparer et porter le costume qu'elle lui avait choisi, qui était très loin de ses habitudes vestimentaires. Les essayages d'ensembles avait été interminable et Izzy avait penché pour un costume bleu indigo avec nœud papillon de la même couleur et chemise blanche qui serait rehaussé d'une boutonnière fleuri le jour de la cérémonie.

Alec ne s'aimait pas dans cette tenue malgré les compliments d'Isabelle qui le trouvait magnifique dedans, il avait uniquement accepté parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à sa précieuse petite sœur.

« Fini ! » Dit le jeune homme fier de lui.

« A mon tour ».

Isabelle se retourna et après quelques essais, réussis à exécuter à la perfection le nœud papillon de son frère.

Alec prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, front contre front. L'aîné Lightwood était ému de voir sa petite sœur en robe de mariée. Il l'avait accompagné à tous les essayages, seulement lui et un sourire immense s'était épanoui chez lui quand il avait vu Isabelle dans une des robes. C'était LA robe. Elle était blanche rehaussé de broderies dorées, elle s'évasait à la taille mettant en valeur la silhouette de sa petite sœur. Les broderies dorées nombreuses sur le corset s'espaçait jusqu'à ne plus en avoir aucune sur le bas de la robe. La tenue reprenait à la fois les traditions des néphilims et des mundanes. Dorée pour les chasseurs d'ombres, blanche pour les terrestres.

« Tu es parfaite, Izzy. Simon ne s'en remettra pas. »

La jeune femme Lightwood serra plus fort les mains de son frère.

«Merci. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir partager ce moment avec toi. »

Alec serra sa sœur contre lui puis il la poussa vers l'avant.

«Va les éblouir. » Sourit-il.

Isabelle sortit de derrière le paravent et des cris d'exclamation se firent entendre. Maryse alla aussitôt prendre sa fille dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

«Tu es splendide. » Dit la mère. « Je suis tellement fière de toi. »

Jace s'approcha à son tour et la serra contre lui.

« Sœurette, tu es magnifique. »

« Une vraie princesse. » Renchérit Magnus en faisant tourner la jeune femme sur elle-même pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

Clary restait en retrait, se rapprocha enfin, elle contenait avec difficulté son émotion.

«Elle est faite pour toi, Izzy ». Dit la rousse serrant une des mains d'Isabelle dans les siennes.

La jeune Lightwood pleurait, émue par tous ses compliments venant de ses proches. Elle avait eu peur qu'il n'approuve pas son choix. Après tout, très égoïstement, elle n'avait voulu vivre la recherche de sa robe qu'avec son grand frère pour pouvoir vivre un moment privilégié avec lui, moment à deux si rare depuis que le jeune homme vivait chez Magnus. Refusant que Clary et sa mère se joignent à eux. Et même si la robe avait été une évidence pour elle et Alec, elle avait craint que cette dernière ne leur plaisent pas autant qu'à eux. Mais heureusement, il approuvait le choix avec de grands sourires.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers la paravent derrière lequel son frère était toujours planqué.

«Asseyez-vous. Maintenant c'est au tour de mon magnifique témoin de se montrer. » Dit Isabelle.

L'aîné grimaça et inspira un grand coup, il fallait qu'il sorte même s'il se trouvait ridicule. Tout le monde allait abonder dans son sens et il pourrait retourner à un costume plus classique sans vexer sa sœur.

Alec s'avança, tête baissée.

Magnus ne dit mot, soufflé, son compagnon était superbe. Le costume lui allait divinement bien, soulignant sa silhouette athlétique. Quand l'aîné Lightwood releva la tête, le sorcier fut au bord de la syncope, le bleu du costume faisait ressentir les iris clairs de son amant. C'était un ange, pas juste un demi, un ange pur, éblouissant dans toute sa splendeur.

Le warlock se leva comme hypnotisé et sourit à Alec en lui saisissant les mains.

«Tu es superbe, magnifique. »Souffla t-il l'émotion perçant dans sa voix. «Tu es parfait, mon ange. »

Le jeune homme sourit parce qu'en plus de sa sœur, un seul autre avis comptait pour lui et c'était celui de son compagnon. Si Magnus l'aimait dans cette tenue, il voulait bien croire qu'elle lui allait vraiment bien, les yeux du sorcier ne mentaient jamais.

Magnus lui vola un baiser faisant rougir Alec , très peu démonstratif en public même s'il s'améliorait.

Izzy souriait savourant sa victoire, elle savait que les yeux du warlock pétilleraient en voyant son frère ainsi vêtu. C'était loin de sa zone de confort mais ce bleu mettait en valeur son grand frère, Isabelle avait parlementé des heures pour obtenir gain de cause.

Maryse s'approcha à son tour.

«Tu es beau. »

«Il risque de faire de l'ombre au marié. » Dit le sorcier avec le sourire.

«N'abuse pas, Magnus ! Si tu vois Alec dans ce costume, c'est grâce à moi. Il était parti sur un costume noir. Mais quand j'ai vu cet ensemble, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de lui faire passer et j'ai su que tu n'y serais pas insensible, beau-frère. » Termina Izzy.

«Tu es ma sauveuse. »Rit le warlock.

Jace s'était approché en douce et percuta son épaule avec celle de son parabatai.

«Relax Alec. Ce costume te va bien, c'est une réalité. »

«Dommage, tous les hommes et femmes d'Idris vont succomber mais tu es déjà pris par un sorcier très possessif. » Renchérit Magnus.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, son amant avait un don pour en faire des tonnes. Il attrapa une des mains de sa sœur et l'approcha de lui.

«Vous êtes magnifiques ! Ça vaut bien une photo. » Dit Clary en sortant son portable.

Alec sourit faiblement au début mais son visage s'éclaira davantage en voyant Izzy irradiée de bonheur.

Magnus compris à cet instant-là pourquoi Alec était aussi intransigeant avec lui-même ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa petite sœur adorée et se refusait à la décevoir. Et cette petite sœur lui avait demandé d'ouvrir le bal avec lui. Problème Alec était un piètre danseur et piètre était un mot faible. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à enchaîner deux pas sans écraser les pieds de Magnus qui s'était mû en professeur de danse pour l'occasion. Le sorcier avait fini par créer un sortilège autour de ses pieds pour ne plus sentir la douleur lancinante qui l'agitait à chaque fois que son compagnon raté un pas, ce qui équivalait à chaque fois qu'Alec était en mouvement. Heureusement Magnus aimait tellement Alexander qu'il faisait preuve d'une patience angélique ce qui était ironique venant de lui le demi-démon.

Pendant qu'il rêvassait, le frère et la sœur s'était éclipsés à nouveau derrière le paravent. Maryse était aussi avec eux pour délacer le corsage d'Izzy.

«Vous êtes magnifiques mes deux bébés. Vous faites de moi la plus heureuse des mères. »

Les deux enfants se sourirent et enserrèrent leur maman dans leurs bras.

«Et nous sommes heureux d'avoir une mère aussi aimante. Tu ne nous as jamais tournés le dos qu'importe nos décisions. Et l'ange sait qu'on a pas fait dans la facilité. » Murmura Izzy en riant.

«Voyons toutes les mères rêvent d'avoir les beaux-fils que j'ai. Un qui peut me sortir toutes les répliques de Star Wars et un qui a un dressing plus grand que le mien, coloré et pailleté. Mais surtout deux qui donnent le sourire à mes enfants.» Dit-elle, une douce chaleur maternelle transperçant dans sa voix.

«Et encore, tu n'as pas vu notre salle de bain. On pourrait ouvrir une succursale de Sephora dedans. » Poursuivit Alec.

Mère et sœur rirent à l'unisson à cette plaisanterie. Jace s'invita en entendant tout ce raffut derrière le paravent.

«On fait la fête sans nous ? » S'exclama t-il.

«On se rhabille. » Répondit Alec stoïquement comme à son habitude.

«Tu veux que j'appelle Magnus pour qu'il t'aide ? A part, ta veste, tu n'as rien retiré. Tu es trop habitué à ce que ça soit lui qui te déshabille. »

Alec rougit violemment et flanqua un coup de veste à son parabatai qui rit à gorge déployée.

Le sorcier arriva en entendant ces paroles.

«Je suis toujours prêt à rendre service. » Sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son amant.

Le sorcier s'avança et commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Alec braquant son regard dans le sien bleuté.

«Ça va finir en programme interdit aux moins de 18 ans cette histoire. » Répliqua Jace.

«On sait se contenir. » Répondit Magnus.

«La dernière fois, Alec a failli prendre feu pendant notre entraînement sous l'intensité de ton regard. Puis j'ai tourné le dos deux minutes et vous aviez disparus. » Renchérit le blond.

«Circonstances atténuantes, Alexander était torse nu, en sueur et son pantalon descendait beaucoup trop bas sur ses hanches. Je suis humain. »

«Qu'à moitié. » Rit Jace.

«Papa est le démon de la luxure. » Répliqua Magnus avec un clin d'œil.

Tout le petit groupe explosa de rire même Maryse qui pourtant venait d'entendre des détails très intimes de la vie privée de son fils et ce dernier qui malgré ses rougeurs adorait les joutes verbales que se livraient son parabatai et son compagnon.

* * *

Une heure plus tard

Appartement de Brooklyn

Alec avait revêtu un pantalon de jogging noir usé et un tee shirt blanc, il rejoint Magnus dans le salon dont les meubles avait été poussés contre les murs pour leur aménager un espace suffisant pour danser. Le warlock portait un bas de jogging rouge à liseré noir pailleté ainsi qu'un tee shirt noir moulant sur lequel était écrit «Hot as hell » en sequin rouge. Le néphilim retint un sourire en voyant ce message, c'était peu dire que son compagnon était chaud comme l'enfer mais l'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes incluant son amant sous lui, nu.

Le shadowhunter se plaça face au sorcier. Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et mis l'autre sur sa taille.

«On va reprendre comme la dernière fois. Les quatre pas de base. Deux en avant, deux en arrière et c'est tout. » Sourit le warlock pour se montrer rassurant.

Alec amorça un premier mouvement et réussit l'enchaînement.

«Parfait Alexander ! Maintenant on va corser. On reprends la même chose mais après les deux pas en arrière, tu me fais tourner sur moi-même comme ça. » Le sorcier effectua le mouvement avec son compagnon pour qu'il comprenne. « Ok ? »

Le chasseur d'ombres hocha vigoureusement de la tête et se plaça pour commencer.

Un pas en avant puis un deuxième et un troisième qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Magnus se mordit la lèvre en ressentant la morsure du pied du néphilim sur un des siens.

«Par l'ange, désolé Magnus ! » S'excusa le shadowhunter, mortifié.

«Ce n'est rien, Alexander. »

D'un discret mouvement des doigts, le sorcier mis en place le sort pour protéger ses pieds.

«Reprenons. Deux en avant, deux arrière et tour. »

Cette fois-ci, le néphilim réussit l'enchaînement, on aurait dit un automate et la grâce n'était pas rendez-vous mais c'était déjà un exploit. Quinze jours qu'ils reprenaient inlassablement les mêmes pas espérant qu'Alec arrive à les apprivoiser. Ils avaient répéter sans arrêt les trente premières secondes de la chanson d'ouverture sur les trois minutes qu'elle faisait.

«On continue ? »Demanda le warlock.

Le chasseur d'ombres acquiesça, il faisait tous ces efforts uniquement pour Izzy. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait passé toute la soirée assis sur une chaise à regarder les autres se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse. Mais sa sœur l'avait supplié et il n'avait pas pu résister.

Autant le tir à l'arc était une discipline qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, il ne doutait jamais quand la flèche partait qu'elle attendrait sa cible. La danse en revanche restait un univers très sombre même avec les trésors de patience que déployait Magnus, le néphilim se trompait invariablement à un moment ou à un autre, écrasant des pieds au passage. Il savait que le sorcier avait déployé un charme pour se protéger même s'il le cachait pour ne pas vexer son compagnon.

«Après le tour, tu me reprends par la taille puis deux pas en arrière, tour à nouveau. On reprends depuis le début. »

Le petit bout de chorégraphie fut une catastrophe. Au moment du tour, Alec réussit à emmêler ses bras dans une position incongrue ce qu'il fit qu'il tordit les poignets de Magnus en exécutant la pirouette. Puis il n'alla pas en arrière mais en avant écrasant les pieds du sorcier. Et oublia le dernier tour.

Le chasseur d'ombres se crispa sur la taille de son amant, désespéré d'être aussi incompétent. Alec n'aimait pas l'échec mais en danse, il y était confronté sans interruption.

«Alexander, tu vas y arriver.» Dit le sorcier en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue droite.

«Écraser les pieds d'Izzy, j'y arriverai sans souci, c'est une certitude.» Répondit le shadowhunter énervé contre lui-même.

«Faisons une pause. Ça te fera du bien.»

Le warlock prit Alec par la main et voulut l'entraîner vers la cuisine pour savourer une boisson rafraîchissante.

«Le mariage d'Izzy est dans trois semaines et je suis pas foutu de réussir deux pas ! On n'arrête pas ! Continuons ! »

Le chasseur d'ombres était très énervé et si Magnus avait appris une chose, c'est qu'en colère, Alec était encore pire danseur. Et plus il dansait mal, plus il s'énervait c'était un cercle vicieux. Mais de bonne grâce, le sorcier se plia aux exigences de son compagnon.

Le résultat ? Désastreux, le néphilim n'avait pas réussit la moitié de la chorégraphie et l'autre moitié avait été purement et simplement oublié par le jeune homme.

Après une heure de débâcle totale, le shadowhunter agacé, baissa les bras et sortit sur la terrasse. Magnus le rejoignit, colla son torse contre son dos, l'enserra et posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules.

«Tout ce que je vais réussir s'est ridiculisé Izzy le jour de son mariage. »

«Ne dis pas ça. ». Dit le sorcier en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

«Tu devrais danser avec elle. Tu es excellent dans ce domaine. » Souffla le néphilim en se laissant aller contre le torse ferme derrière lui.

«Je ne suis pas son frère. Isabelle ne cherche pas la perfection, elle veut partager un moment avec toi. Même si tu rates quelques pas, elle ne t'en voudra pas. » Murmura le warlock.

Magnus sentait peu à peu le chasseur d'ombres se détendre à son contact. Il savait combien Alec se mettait une pression monstre pour satisfaire la demande de sa sœur. Mais c'était comme ça, le sorcier avait le rythme dans le sang ce qui n'était pas le cas du néphilim.

Pourtant, foi de Magnus Bane, Alec serait un parfait cavalier pour sa sœur le jour du mariage.

«Tu as sans doute raison. » Souffla le chasseur d'ombres.

«Puis dis-toi que ça fait un entraînement pour notre propre mariage. Izzy toléra les imperfections, pas moi. Mais tu as onze mois pour te perfectionner. » Rit le sorcier.

Le shadowhunter se retourna dans les bras de son amant avec un sourire espiègle.

«Tu veux faire ton ouverture de bal seul ? »

«Je vais l'envisager. » Se moqua le warlock.

Alec lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. Il savait bien que Magnus n'en pensait pas un mot.

«Allez, on y retourne. » Dit le néphilim en se dégageant des bras de son amant.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Alexander mais abandonné n'était pas dans ses gênes. Il persévérait même si parfois il baissait les bras, le sorcier serait toujours là pour lui tendre une main secourable.

La suite de l'entraînement se passa dans une relative sérénité. Magnus redoublait de patience et Alec essayait de faire taire son agacement quand il échouait. Mais les miracles se produisant rarement, la chorégraphie se limitait au warlock essayant de sauver les meubles quand le néphilim se trompait. C'est-à-dire très souvent...à tout le temps selon.

La sonnette retentit, les faisant s'arrêter. Magnus alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Clary accompagnée de Jace.

«Biscuit, que fais-tu là ? Si Jace vient demander ta main, je m'oppose à cette union. » Dit le warlock moqueur.

«Penses-tu Magnus, mon cœur est à une autre personne. Elaine, je viens t'extirper des bras de ce sorcier ! » S'écria le blond en courant vers son parabatai.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta.

«Elaine n'est pas intéressée. » Répliqua t-il.

«Tu ne disais pas ça il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

«Tout le monde s'égare à un certain moment, Jace. » Sourit l'aîné Ligthwood.

Clary pendant ce laps de temps, s'était avancé et avait posé un ordinateur portable sur la table basse de l'appartement. Magnus quant à lui avait adroitement manœuvré pour se retrouver blottit dans les bras de son compagnon. Il se frottait à lui comme un chat marquant son territoire, ce qui faisait rire le néphilim qui sentait les cheveux de son amant le chatouillait dans le cou.

«J'ai terminé le diaporama pour Isabelle et Simon. Je vous le montre ? » Demanda la rousse.

Le couple acquiesça et s'assit serré l'un contre l'autre pour regarder l'œuvre de la shadowhunter. Le montage montrait l'évolution des futurs mariés de leur enfance à l'âge adulte puis se concentrait sur des photos d'eux en couple. Alec sourit, la vidéo était parfaite. Amusante et tendre à la fois.

«Très bon travail, mon petit clafoutis. » Dit Magnus, une fois le diaporama terminé.

«Merci. » Répondit Clary.

Alec fit un hochement de tête appréciateur venant de lui, cela exprimait son assentiment et sa reconnaissance. La rousse n'espérait pas plus et ne le souhaitait pas, sa relation avec l'aîné Lightwood lui convenait ainsi.

«Je vais me doucher, j'en ai bien besoin. » Dit finalement Alec en partant vers la salle de bain.

«Moi aussi. » Répliqua le sorcier. « C'est ma manière polie de vous faire comprendre que vous devez partir. »

«Tu sautes sur mon parabatai dès que tu en as l'occasion, ma parole ! » Rigola le blond.

«Ta frustration sexuelle me touche, vraiment, Jace. Mais là, il y a Alexander sous la douche, le corps couvert de gouttes d'eau et ça me donne des idées très indécentes. »

«Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ma frustration sexuelle, Bane ?! » Cria Jace.

«Désolé, je préfère me faire mettre autre chose à cet endroit. Demande à ton parabatai. »

A ses mots, le warlock claqua des doigts et Clary et le blondinet se retrouvèrent hors de l'appartement. Si son compagnon apprenait ce qu'il venait de dire à Jace, Magnus allait en entendre parler des jours. Enfin il s'en inquiéterait plus tard, pour l'instant le sorcier avait un désir à assouvir.

* * *

3 semaines plus tard

Mariage de Simon et Isabelle.

Alec rejoint sa sœur dans la salle où elle se préparait avec l'aide de maquilleuse et coiffeuse seelies.

Elle avait un maquillage simple et frais seulement rehaussé par des lèvres rouges.

Ses cheveux ébènes cascadaient librement dans son dos, juste une tresse entrelacée de fleurs blanches ceinturait le haut de sa coiffure.

Alexander aida sa sœur a enfilé sa robe et laça son corsage, les mains fébriles. Il était anxieux et heureux, aujourd'hui c'est lui qui allait donner la main de sa sœur à Simon. Une fois la tâche faite, Izzy se retourna et le grand frère eut le souffle coupé, sa petite sœur était divine.

«Tu es belle, petite sœur. » Dit Alec en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant fort contre lui.

Ils s'abandonnèrent un moment à ce bonheur fraternel. Izzy lui souriait des larmes pleins les yeux qu'elle ne laissa pas couler pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage.

L'aîné Lightwood crocheta le bras de sa sœur, ils étaient prêt à avancer dans l'allée. Alec se pencha vers sa Izzy.

«Tu es sûre de toi ? Si tu veux t'enfuir, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. » Sourit l'aîné.

«Je suis sûre de moi, Alec ».

Et tout dans le visage de sa petite sœur exprimait sa certitude. Elle rayonnait comme seule une personne amoureuse pouvait le faire.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa dans un flou total pour Alexander sans vouloir le montrer il passait par une infinité d'émotions positives.

L'ouverture de bal arriva et c'est plus stressé que jamais que l'aîné Lightwood s'avança au centre de la piste. La chanson « Hey Brother» version acoustique retentit, Alec prit une des mains de sa petite sœur dans la sienne et l'autre alla se poser sur sa taille fine. Ils commencèrent la chorégraphie, les efforts d'Alec et la persévérance de Magnus avait en partie payer. L'aîné Lightwood s'était trompé plus d'une fois mais le rire d'Izzy quand cela arrivait avait chassé toutes ses craintes. Comme avait dit Magnus, Isabelle voulait juste partager un moment particulier avec son grand frère et qui resterait dans ses souvenirs, indélébiles.

A la fin de la chanson, le frère et la sœur se serrèrent tendrement dans les bras. Puis Izzy alla rejoindre Simon pour sa danse avec lui sur « Thinking out Loud », choix du vampire qui trouvait que les paroles leurs convenaient parfaitement. Ils dansaient un simple slow, les yeux dans les yeux. Heureux de s'être unis malgré leurs différences.

Les invités envahirent la piste à la fin de leur danse. Alec regarda ça de loin, refusant de retourner sur le plancher avoir dansé avec sa petite sœur.

Mais lorsque une chanson retentit, Magnus traîna son néphilim pour un slow, il serra son chasseur d'ombres contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Alexander sourit et raffermit sa prise.

«Tu reconnais la chanson ? » Demanda Magnus.

«Oui, c'est notre ouverture de bal. »

Le couple avait choisi la chanson « Thousand Years » pour les paroles symboliques pour eux qu'elle contenait « I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more. »

«Faisons juste ça pour notre chorégraphie. Un simple slow serrés l'un contre l'autre. » Dit le sorcier en relevant la tête trouvant les grand yeux bleus de son compagnon qui le regardait avec une infinie tendresse.

«Ça me va parfaitement. » Sourit Alec puis il embrassa tendrement le warlock.

Le moment du wedding cake arriva, Izzy s'avança vers le centre de la salle un micro à la main et Simon à ses côtés.

«Avant que vous ne succombiez à ce délice sucré que nous vous proposons, nous avons une annonce à faire. Alec, Magnus vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre. » Demanda Izzy.

«Clary et Maïa aussi. » Dit le daylighter.

Les jeunes gens se rapprochèrent des mariés, tous surpris.

Izzy prit les mains de son frère et du sorcier. Simon fit de même avec sa meilleure amie et la loup-garou.

«Nous avons une demande très importante à vous formuler. Voulez-vous êtres les parrains et marraines de nos jumeaux ? »

Alec sursauta, lui qui contenait si bien ses émotions, laissa les larmes le submergeaient et plongea dans les bras d'Izzy, il fut suivi dans la minute par Magnus.

Clary et Maïa étaient aussi en pleurs et serraient Simon contre elles.

«Oui ! »

Un assentiment général qui les fit rires et pleuraient de joie. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour d'Izzy et Simon, Alec en était heureux car sa sœur méritait tout ce bonheur.

Alexander se tourna vers Magnus dans quelques mois, ce serait leur tour. Et le néphilim savait que son bonheur dépasserait celui de ce jour, cela le terrifié et le faisait bouillir d'impatience à la fois. L'impatience de s'unir au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

* * *

Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ce moment de tendresse? Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et c'est un vrai booster pour poursuivre. Merci à vous.

Je suis partie du principe que les vampires n'étaient pas stériles pour ajouter un peu de fluffy supplémentaire. Je n'ai pas mentionné Max pour me concentrer sur la relation Izzy/Alec.

J'espère que ca vous a plu

Prochains OS :

-La rencontre officielle entre Magnus et les parents d'Alec

-OS PLS. Je ne peux vous dire plus. Préparez juste la boîte de mouchoirs en perspective XD

A bientôt !


	6. L'heure des présentations officielles

Les personnages et l'univers de The Mortal Instruments ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de Cassandra Clare.

Nouvel OS tout chaud.

AVERTISSEMENTS : Cet OS contient des propos insultants et de la violence verbale sur fond d'homophobie. Ces propos ne reflètent en aucun cas mes pensées et sont purement fictionnels. L'amour c'est toujours de l'amour qu'importe à qui vous le portez.

Je mets donc un rating M pour ces raisons.

Repères :

-Cet OS devait à la base être plus joyeux comme je l'avais annoncé mais il m'était impossible de faire un OS joyeux avec le passé des Lightwood et de Magnus Bane après réflexion. D'autre part, j'aborde un sujet très sensible et je voulais exploiter cela depuis longtemps

-Maryse accepte la relation d'Alec dans mon OS. C'est Robert qui n'accepte pas. Changement par rapport à la série. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Maryse depuis sa rédemption. Et c'était plus cohérent pour moi.

-L OS se déroule post épisode 12 saison 1 donc il y a des spoilers jusqu'à ce moment. Je considère que Magnus et Alec sont ensembles et un couple établi depuis quelques mois lors de ces présentations.

-A un certain moment, j'ai emprunté des phrases qui se rapprochent plus ou moins de phrases dites dans le tome 5, elles seront en italique.

Merci Rose pour ta review et voici la rencontre officielle mais elle est plutôt sombre pour le coup.

Merci Emeraude-san, merci pour ta review adorable. Et non Magnus n'a pas protégé les pieds d'Izzy, c'était un moment de partage et Izzy a toléré que ses pieds soient un peu malmenés XD. Et la présentation est là. Et je crois que tu t'attendais à un peu plus joyeux que ça, désolée

Merci à tous ceux qui me follow ou me mettent en histoire favorite. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre une petite review après lecture, vous me comblez de joie.

Tout est dit donc il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus Bane sonna à la porte de l'imposant manoir des Lightwood. La demeure crépi en blanc en imposait avec ces colonnes de style grecque entourant le porche. La porte massive en chêne était orné d'un heurtoir en forme de flamme, symbole de la famille Lightwood.

Maryse ouvrit. Cette dernière était habillée d'une robe noire et bleue marine. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour, Magnus. »

Elle fit un signe de main pour l'inviter à entrer. Le sorcier n'avait toujours vu que l'extérieur du manoir Lightwood maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il pouvait admirer que la construction avait été réalisé avec les matériaux les plus coûteux qui soient. Tout comme les meubles qui devaient valoir une petite fortune. Le warlock n'était pas impressionné, son appartement regorgeait aussi de mobilier luxueux et avec ses pouvoirs, il pouvait en changer régulièrement au gré de ses envies.

Magnus sentit un regard pesé sur lui, il tourna les yeux vers l'escalier imposant en ébène et ses yeux se posèrent sur son compagnon Alec.

« Alexander ! » S'exclama t-il.

Ce dernier descendit et se retint de tout geste d'affection devant sa mère, cette dernière s'éclipsa et le shadowhunter en profita pour voler un baiser léger au warlock.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-il.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Répondit le sorcier.

Alec remarqua et apprécia la tenue de son amant. Ce dernier avait opté pour une chemise rouge classique rehaussée de boutons de manchettes noirs pailletés, elle était boutonnée presque entièrement sauf deux boutons. Son pantalon noir le moulait comme une deuxième peau mais ce n'était pas extravagant. A part un collier et quelques bagues, le sorcier s'était montré classique pour autant que Magnus puisse se montrer ainsi. Son maquillage aussi avait été revu à la baisse, juste un léger trait d'eye-liner noir et ses cheveux n'étaient paré d'aucune mèche colorée. Même si le chasseur d'ombres aimait l'excentricité vestimentaire de son compagnon, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents particulièrement son père.

Ce n'est que grâce aux trésors de patience de Maryse, que Robert avait accepté de recevoir Magnus à déjeuner. Le père refusait toujours l'homosexualité de son fils. Leurs rapports étaient glacials depuis qu'Alec avait embrassé Magnus lors de ce qui devait être son mariage avec Lydia. Si le jeune homme ne regrettait aucunement son geste, il regrettait l'attitude de son père qui ne pouvait l'accepter comme il était.

« Magnus ! » Sourit Isabelle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. «Passez au salon, Clary et Jace y sont déjà avec papa. »

La rousse avait été invité pour être présentée en même temps que le sorcier en bonne et due forme aux parents Lightwood. Jace avait pensé que cela aiderait peut être que le warlock ne se retrouve pas seul face à Robert et sa répugnance pour les créatures obscures.

Alec angoissé, esquissa un faible sourire face à Magnus.

«On y va ? »Demanda le shadowhunter.

* * *

Le sorcier s'avança aux côtés de son amant. Arrivés au salon, ils furent accueillis par Jace et Clary mais le père se contenta d'un hochement de tête en leur direction.

Alec et Magnus s'assirent côte à côte dans un canapé trois places bordeaux, Izzy les rejoignit à la dernière place. Elle serra brièvement la cuisse de son frère qui avait l'air au bord de la syncope. Il était blanc comme un linge encore sous le coup de l'absence de réaction de son père.

«Bonjour Robert. » Tenta le sorcier mais sa salutation resta sans réponse.

Maryse arriva dans le salon avec une bouteille de champagne à la main. A sa suite, Jace tenait un plateau avec des flûtes. La mère ouvrit et servit la boisson, elle tendit une coupe à chaque personne présente.

«Si on trinquait au bonheur et à l'amour ? » Demanda la mère avec un sourire.

Robert laissa échapper un grognement de dédain mais entrechoqua son verre avec les autres, il ignora sciemment son fils et Magnus. Maryse fit un sourire triste à son aîné et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

La mère bien que peu enchantée dans un premier temps, avait accepté la relation d'Alec et de Magnus. Le bonheur de son fils quand il était avec le sorcier l'avait convaincu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanoui et souriant que depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'assumer ses sentiments pour le warlock.

Robert commença à parler avec Clary, il s'extasiait sur les talents de chasseur d'ombres de Jace. La jeune femme souriante, l'écoutait dire qu'il avait su dès le plus jeune âge du blond combien ce dernier serait talentueux.

«Et Izzy » Continua le père. «Elle manie son fouet comme personne. Avec grâce et précision. Quand elle avait dix ans, elle pouvait éteindre en quelques secondes des dizaines de bougies, j'ai toujours été impressionné par elle. » Termina Robert.

«Et Alec ? »Demanda Clary innocemment.

«Alexander n'a jamais été exceptionnel. On a bien dû lui trouver une arme, il arrivait à tenir un arc alors on l'a fait persévérer là-dedans. Mais il n'a pas la trempe de Jace. » Finit le père avec un regard mauvais.

Alec reçut ses mots comme un coup de poignard mais resta stoïque, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il savait que quoi qu'il fasse son père serait déçu. Et Robert avait reléguer les compliments bien loin depuis que son fils l'avait humilié devant des membres importants de l'Enclave.

Magnus regarda son amant, qui la tête baissée accusait le coup. Magnus lui serra la main brièvement mais n'osa plus en présence du père. Il ne voulait pas compliquer la situation déjà désespérément tendue entre le patriarche et le fils. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait sorti Alec de là non sans signifier à Robert combien le jeune homme avait déjà devancer son père dans tous les domaines.

«Alexander est un excellent combattant. Je n'ai jamais vu une flèche manquait sa cible. » Répliqua Maryse. «Et il un talent immense pour dessiner les runes. Une rune faite par Alec, c'est une rune qui vous apportera le meilleur bénéfice possible. » La fierté teintait sa voix.

Magnus comprit bien vite que la mère devait jouer le rôle de tampon, soutenant son fils quand son père le descendait plus bas que terre.

«La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il a tiré une flèche du haut des escaliers tout droit dans le cœur d'un membre du cercle qui était en contrebas et à une trentaine de mètres de lui. » Dit Magnus souriant.

«C'est vrai. Mon grand frère a un compas dans l'oeil. » Continua Izzy.

«Ce que je me rappelle, c'est son «Who are you ? » quand tu as aperçu Alec. » Rit Clary.

«Mon parabataï lui avait tapé dans l'œil direct ! » S'exclama Jace.

Tout le monde commença à rire de bon cœur. Sauf Robert.

«Les pédés, ça se reconnaît entre eux. »

Alec laissa échapper sa flûte sous la violence des paroles. Jamais encore son père ne l'avait traité ouvertement de pédé. Des étincelles bleues apparurent au bout des doigts de Magnus alors que ses yeux noirs commençaient leur transformation féline. Izzy fit un signe à son frère qui n'avait pas encore remarquer l'état de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur les yeux de Magnus pour cacher leur mutation et prit son amant par son autre main main pour l'éloigner le temps qu'il retrouve son calme.

«Quoi ?! Un problème ?! Bane ne supporte pas que je dise la vérité. Il te saute pourtant alors c'est bien ce que vous êtes des pédés, des animaux qui se prennent par derrière ! » Cria le père avec un regard de dégoût profond.

«Robert, ça suffit ! » S'écria Maryse, profondément choquée par les dires de son mari.

Alec poussa Magnus avec empressement à l'extérieur du salon. Une boule de pouvoir s'était formée au creux de sa main et le jeune homme ne doutait pas de son destinataire.

* * *

Une fois à l'écart, le néphilim prit le visage du sorcier en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens maintenant totalement félin.

«Mon amour, calme toi. » Chuchota le chasseur d'ombres d'une voix apaisante. «Je t'en prie, reprends-toi. »

«Je ne peux pas supporter ces attaques sur toi sans réagir ! Je ne peux pas rester stoïque et l'écouter déverser sa haine. » Dit le warlock, sa voix trahissait sa rage voilée d'une pointe de tristesse.

«Si c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. » Répondit le shadowhunter d'un ton ferme. «Si tu perds le contrôle, mon amour, c'est lui qui gagne. Il pourra te faire poursuivre par l'Enclave et la loi sera pour lui. »

«Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Alexander. »

«Alors pars ! » S'écria t-il avant de se radoucir. « Je refuse que l'Enclave t'embarque. Et c'est ce qu'il va arriver si tu restes et que tu ne retrouves pas ton calme. C'est tous les jours, Magnus, tous les jours. Pas seulement mon père mais les autres chasseurs d'ombres aussi. J'ai droit à « _Qui va hériter de tes beaux yeux bleus ? Ta mère doit être triste à l'idée de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants._ Qui fait la femme dans votre couple ? ». J'ai appris à passer au dessus. » Murmura Alec. Ses mains étaient posées sur le torse de son compagnon dans un geste tendre.

«C'est faux ! Tes paroles sont belles mais tes yeux ne me mentent pas. J'y lis toute ta tristesse et ta détresse...Et je ne peux... »

Le néphilim le coupa en l'embrassant, il avait vu la magie de Magnus se déclenchait à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois pour pouvoir donner le change au sorcier.

«Et maintenant, tu y lis quoi ? » Dit-il, ses lèvres toutes proches de celles du warlock.

Magnus releva la tête d'Alec, il plongea dans ses orbes pâles, il y voyait encore toute cette souffrance mais aussi le besoin ardent de soutien de son amant. Mais il choisit de donner la réponse qu'attendait le néphilim.

«De l'amour. »

«Exactement. » Sourit Alexander.

Le chasseur d'ombres connaissait Magnus, il savait bien que ce dernier le ménageait en répondant les mots attendus et non ceux pensés.

Mentir à l'autre pour le protéger n'avait rien de glorieux mais c'est tout ce que le couple trouvait pour le moment pour affronter cette épreuve.

* * *

Magnus et Alec retournèrent au salon appréhendant la suite de la journée. Le sorcier s'était calmé et ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale. Maryse était absente tout comme Robert.

«Maman s'explique avec papa. » Dit Izzy avec un sourire compatissant.

«Désolé pour vous les gars, je pensais qu'il se tiendrait avec Clary. Qu'il voudrait montrer son meilleur visage devant ma petite-amie. » S'excusa Jace.

«Cela fait longtemps que papa ne sait plus jouer la comédie quand ça me concerne. » Répliqua Alec, amer.

Des voix étouffées provinrent de la cuisine fermée. La discussion était visiblement agitée. Alexander savait que sa mère ne supportait pas l'attitude que son père avait envers lui. Elle réparait les pots cassés autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Maryse afficha un sourire de convenance.

«Passez à tables les enfants. » Dit-elle.

Robert s'installa en bout de table, à sa droite Isabelle et à sa gauche Jace. Clary s'assit à côté de son homme tandis qu'Alec prenait place à côté de sa sœur et faisait signe à Magnus de s'installer à ses côtés.

Maryse arriva avec l'entrée, du foie gras avec sa compotée d'oignons. Elle s'assit à l'autre bout de table.

Le début de repas, se passa dans un relative calme. Robert ne s'adressait pas à Alec et Magnus, ce qui soulageait le couple. Si sa nouvelle tactique était l'ignorance, cela leur convenait.

Alexander s'éclipsa pour chercher le plat de résistance avec sa mère, ce dernier était servi à l'assiette ce qui nécessitait plus de bras que ceux de Maryse pour la distribution.

Elle se tourna vers son fils et posa une main apaisante sur sa joue.

«Je suis désolée pour l'attitude déplorable de ton père. »

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'excuses pas pour lui. » Murmura Alec en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes.

Maryse commença à préparer les assiettes de gigot d'agneau avec pommes de terres en robe des champs.

«Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Magnus tout à l'heure ? » Demanda la mère.

Alec fit une moue de négation et refusa de répondre. Il prit les trois premières assiettes pour les amener à table. Il servit en priorité son père, Magnus et Clary. Puis il retourna en cuisine, prit deux assiettes supplémentaires, qu'il donna à Jace et Izzy. Sa mère le servit lui et elle.

«Votre repas est délicieux. » Dit le sorcier, moitié pour faire la conversation et moitié pour paraître agréable aux yeux de Maryse. Pas que l'approbation de la matriarche Lightwood lui importait mais il savait en revanche l'importance que cela revêtait pour son compagnon.

«Merci Magnus. Mais avez-vous déjà goûter le risotto d'Alec ? C'est le seul à qui j'ai transmis le virus de la cuisine. » Répondit Maryse.

«Son risotto au parmesan et pancetta est divin, je vous l'accorde. » Rit le warlock.

«Alors c'est lui qui fait la femme ? » Lança Robert avec un regard suffisant.

Toute la tablée se tut, choquée. Alec inspira un grand coup et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, suivi bientôt par les autres excepté Magnus. Ce dernier avait dardé son regard dans celui de Robert, c'était à qui allait baisser les yeux en premier.

Alexander posa une main discrète sur la cuisse de son compagnon et la pressa dans un geste d'apaisement.

«Entre deux hommes, il n'y pas de rôle d'homme et femme, papa. » Dit Alexander d'un ton très calme mais en ne regardant pas son père.

«Tu préfères que je demande qui encule l'autre ?! » Cria le patriarche en se levant brusquement.

«Robert ! » S'écria Maryse au comble de l'horreur.

«Je préfère que tu ne me demandes pas de détails sur ma vie sexuelle qui relève du domaine privée. Et je doute que tu apprécies de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le secret de notre chambre. » Répondit Alec, sa voix était posée. Une de ses mains tenait de plus en plus fermement la cuisse du sorcier, il le sentait tremblé de rage contenue.

«Personne de nous ne veut savoir. » Répliqua Maryse.

«Pourquoi ça te gêne de t'imaginer notre fils se faire prendre par derrière par Bane ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu opposé beaucoup de résistance à sa venue. » Hurla Robert.

«Parce que notre fils est heureux avec lui. » Répondit Maryse sur le même ton.

«Heureux de se faire démonter ?! »

«Papa ! » Cria Alec en se levant. «Tu veux que je réponde quoi au juste ?! Si je répond à ta question, tu seras satisfait ?! »

Robert ouvrit de grands yeux et ne pipa mot. Son fils jusque là ne s'était pas opposé à lui. Oui mais justement jusque là, Alexander avait jugé que l'ignorance était le meilleur des mépris. Mais il en avait plus qu'assez de voir sa mère jouait au médiateur entre eux.

Alec se rassit dans un silence religieux, le warlock lui fit un petit sourire de fierté. Le sorcier voyait bien les jambes de son amant tremblaient sous la table. La pression de son coup d'éclat retombée et la peur de représailles s'insinuaient en lui. Même si son père n'avait pas été violent par les gestes jusque là. C'est ses mots qui étaient blessants.

Le reste du repas se finit dans une ambiance tendue, on n'entendait que les bruits des couverts s'entrechoquant sur les assiettes. Les mains de Magnus et Alexander s'étaient discrètement nouées sous la table pour s'apaiser. Présence rassurante et immuable.

* * *

Les membres de la famille repassèrent au salon pour un digestif ou un café. Les conversations reprirent tranquillement. Et Robert était intentionnellement laissé de côté, tous avait été choqués par son attitude envers le couple.

Le père essaya de parler à sa fille bien-aimée mais celle-ci lui opposa une fin de non recevoir.

«Alors, c'est ça ? Vous soutenez tous la relation contre-nature de votre frère ? » Demanda Robert, surpris de voir ces enfants si indolents face à cette situation.

«De quoi tu parles, papa ? » Questionna Jace, blasé.

«Vous connaissez les règles de l'Enclave ? Pas d'homosexualité. Pas de relation avec les créatures obscures ! C'est un fils de démon ! »

«De nous deux, Robert, le plus démoniaque ce n'est pas moi. Vous voulez que je vous rappelle vos agissements lorsque vous faisiez partie du Cercle ? Vous voulez qu'on évoque combien des miens vous avez massacrés ? » Cria Magnus. Ses yeux de chats avait fait leur apparition. Le sorcier se tenait debout face à Robert, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Le patriarche Lightwood se leva prêt à en découdre. Alec se mit entre eux et posa une main sur le torse de son compagnon pour le faire reculer, ses yeux plein d'amour le suppliaient de se contenir.

«J'aurai du te tuer Bane ! Tu n'es que l'instrument ignoble d'un démon qui s'en est pris à mon fils ! Quel sortilège as-tu lancé à Alexander pour qu'il vienne te supplier de commettre ces atrocités sur lui ! Tu aurais méri... »

«N'ose même pas ! » Hurla Alec en repoussant son père qui avait sorti un poignard séraphique. «Que tu approuves ou non ma relation, je m'en contrefiche. J'ai vécu trop longtemps en attendant un geste d'affection de ta part, un compliment ou un regard. Mais pas plus que tu ne penses que je mérite ces gestes, tu ne mérites pas que je vive ma vie en étant prisonnier de tes agissements. Créature obscure ou pas, Magnus a su rebâtir tout ce que tu avais soigneusement détruit en moi. » Alec se posta devant son père, il remarqua à cet instant que Robert était plus petit que lui. Le jeune homme n'était plus le petit garçon qui craignait son père si grand et si fort. « Je ne suis pas le fils que tu aurais voulu parce que je piétine tout ce en quoi tu crois ! Tu n'es pas non plus un père exemplaire ! ». Alec planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard sombre de son père. « Menace encore une seul fois, Magnus et tu sauras ce que peut faire un gay amoureux quand il est en colère. Ou plus simplement un homme parce que c'est ce que je suis avant tout bien que tu l'es oublié !Maman, Izzy, Jace, je vous aimes. On se voit à l'Institut. » Termina l'aîné Lightwood.

* * *

Alec entraîna Magnus à suite, il avait le souffle court et tout son corps était tendu comme un arc. Le sorcier sut que quand son compagnon allait laisser retomber la pression, il devrait être là, car cela menaçait de le dévaster. On ne fait pas une croix si facilement sur vingt-trois ans.

«Alexander » Murmura Magnus.

Le néphilim ne s'arrêtait pas, il avait franchit la porte et traversait le jardin à grand pas. Le sorcier se stoppa brusquement, sa main encore liée à celle du shadowhunter qui tenta de le tirer sans résultat.

«Quoi ? » Cria le jeune homme en se retournant les yeux éclatants de colère.

«Merci. » Dit simplement Magnus mais sa voix résonnait de tout son amour et sa reconnaissance.

«Pour quoi ? » Demanda Alec, supris.

«Personne ne s'était encore battu pour moi. Tu étais plutôt sexy. » Sourit le sorcier.

Le regard du néphilim lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour rire. Alors le warlock fit un geste dont le chasseur d'ombres avait besoin. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec, le baiser n'avait rien de poussé, ni de passionné. Il était tendre et doux.

«Je t'aime. » Murmura le sorcier. Et il fut heureux en voyant les yeux de son compagnon brillaient à cette déclaration.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher doucement main dans la main, l'un à côté de l'autre. Alec poussa un soupir de soulagement en franchissant le portail en fer forgé du manoir Lightwood. Ses jambes qui le soutenaient jusque là, cédèrent et il s'écroula au sol.

«Dis mon ange, comme le monde n'est pas encore au bord de l'apocalypse mais que ça ne saurait tarder, est-ce que tu aimerais mettre ce temps à profit ? » Demanda Magnus en s'agenouillant devant lui, il caressait son dos lentement en cercles de plus en plus étroits.

«Tu penses à quoi ? » Questionna le néphilim.

«A un tour du monde ! » Répondit le sorcier en créant un portail.

Alec fronça les sourcils, il se releva avec l'aide de son amant. Le warlock savait que le chasseur d'ombres n'était pas un adepte des décisions prises sur un coup de tête. Son cerveau devait être en train d'examiner toutes les raisons pour refuser un voyage aussi futile.

«Quelle est notre première destination ? » Demanda le néphilim en pointant le portail. Magnus sourit, agréablement étonné par la question de son compagnon.

«Tu aimes les surprises ? »

«Je les détestes. » Répondit férocement le shadowhunter.

«Celle-là tu vas l'aimer, Alexander »

Le sorcier vola un baiser à son amant et l'entraîna à sa suite par le portail. Destination : Pourquoi pas Paris ou Londres ? Moscou ou Tokyo ? Jakarta ou Le Caire ? La destination qu'importe. Magnus offrait le monde à Alec, lui voulait Magnus si le dépaysement s'invitait en plus, ce n'était qu'un bonus.

* * *

Fin. Désolée pour cet OS sombre et violent. Robert est un gros con dans mon OS et ses idées sont à gerber. Je vous dis pas le malaise que j'avais en écrivant ces lignes.

J'espère qu'au delà de cela, vous avez appréciez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis avec une petite review. Merci !

ANNONCE.

Prochainement je vais commencer d'autres projets que vous liste ci-dessous :

-Les endroits improbables où Malec ont fait l'amour. Pas trop besoin de plus d'explications, ça sera une série d'OS lemon dont le premier vous fera voir les escaliers différemment. Rythme de parution: 1 par mois

-Mini-fiction Malec. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Vous aurez d'ici septembre le prologue. Rythme de parution : 1 à 2 chapitres par mois.

-Collaboration avec ma grande amie Pouic dont je vous conseille les écrits si vous ne la connaissez pas.

A bientôt


	7. J'ai pas les mots

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments sont la propriété de Cassandra Clare.

Bonsoir à tous !

Il est temps de vous livrer l'OS PLS dont je vous parlais.

C'est un OS que j'ai écris en pleurant du début à la fin. Je ne sais pas s'il aura le même effet sur tout le monde mais au cas où, préparez les mouchoirs. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

Merci pour tous les follows et favoris qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Vous êtes adorables, tous.

La chanson servant de fil rouge est « J'ai pas les mots » de Grand Corps Malade et pour ceux qui la connaissent vous avez le contexte de l'OS

Petite info : L'OS « Comment Magnus recharge ses batteries magiques » est une collaboration entre Pouic et moi, si ça vous tente de le lire, vous avez le titre. Il prends place à la fin du 2x20.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

8 décembre

Appartement de Brooklyn

Jace regarde son parabatai avec bienveillance. Ce dernier emmitoufle ses fils dans leur écharpe et doudounes respectives. Dans les nuances de bleu pour Max, rouge pour Raphaël.

Les deux enfants sont toutes excités à l'idée d'aller acheter le sapin de Noël pour le ramener à l'appartement et le décorait. C'était une tradition mundane que la famille Lightwood-Bane avait adopté six ans plus tôt et qu'ils aiment à poursuivre.

Alec confie ses fils à leur tonton Simon avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour prendre ses propres affaires.

POV Jace.

Je le suis dans la pièce. Devant la penderie, il caresse du bout des doigts les chemises de Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je m'approche et lui presse l'épaule fortement.

«Ca va aller ? » D'une voix douce et posée, je lui pose cette question dans un souffle.

Il se tourne vers moi et je vois des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux bleu pâle. Je tends les bras et le plaque contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux.

«Je tiens pour eux. »Me chuchote t-il contre l'épaule.

«Je sais. » Je le berce doucement pendant qu'il se repose un court instant. Je suis son soutien inébranlable.

Je sens sa souffrance à travers notre rune. Cette douleur qui l'accompagne où qu'il aille. Cette souffrance qu'il l'oppresse à chaque respiration.

Si Alec traînait cette tristesse toute l'année, cette dernière était encore plus intolérable quand le mois de décembre arrivait. Ce mois où Alec avait perdu sa nouvelle vie, l'espoir et l'amour. Ce soir où mon parabatai avait dû affronter la mort de Magnus.

« Il est de ces événements qui sortent tout le reste de nos pensées.

Certaines circonstances qui nous stoppent net dans notre lancée.

Il est de ces réalités qu'on était pas prêt à recevoir.

Et qui rendent toute tentative de bien-être illusoire. »

* * *

Flashback

2 ans plus tôt

Institut de New-York

Les portes de l'Institut s'ouvre avec fracas laissant entrer Clary, Catarina et Simon tenant un homme dans ses bras. Ils pleurent tous silencieusement et plus le vampire s'approche, plus je comprend qui il tient solidement. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, les habits couverts de sang, Magnus est immobile dans les bras de Simon.

Izzy étouffe un cri à mes côtés avant de se précipiter vers le groupe.

«Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande t-elle avec effroi.

«Une attaque... » Souffle Clary en retenant ses sanglots. «Des démons inférieurs et deux démons supérieurs. Magnus combattait ces deux là avec Catarina. » Elle se coupe et tombe au sol, dévastée.

Catarina s'agenouille à ses côtés et reprend le fil de l'explication.

«J'ai été touché et Magnus a continuait à les affronter sans moi mais sa puissance s'était affaibli, on combattait depuis plusieurs minutes utilisant toute notre magie pour les renvoyer dans les limbes. Il n'a pas pu paré l'épée d' Azazel. » Elle s'arrête à son tour, elle vient de perdre son meilleur ami.

«Il est mort. » Termine le vampire, sombrement en regardant le visage du sorcier.

La tristesse m'envahit même si je tente de la retenir. Je sais qu'Alec va la sentir à travers notre lien parabatai, je sais qu'il va accourir, je sais que tout va s'effondrer pour lui.

Et comme prévu, j'entends ses pas avant de le voir, on se regarde tous désemparés, paniqués. Alec n'est pas préparé à ça, aucun de nous n'est préparé à perdre l'amour d'une vie.

Il descend les marches et ses yeux tombent instantanément sur le corps de Magnus. Il comprend sans un mot de notre part. Il recule d'un pas, la souffrance englobant tout son être. Son corps tremble, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il me regarde dans un appel au secours qui me transperce de part en part. Il me supplie silencieusement « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que je cauchemarde ». Mais je ne peux dire ces phrases qu'il attends désespérément, je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui dire, de toute mon âme. Ma rune de parabatai me foudroie brutalement de douleur alors qu'Alec se précipite vers son compagnon.

Il relève le visage de Magnus cherchant une réaction qui ne viendra pas. Il caresse son visage doucement retraçant les contours qu'il connaît si bien. Alec ne dit pas un mot, son silence est insoutenable et m'oppresse.

Simon, le contemple, ses larmes ne coulent plus comme celles de nous tous. On sait, on sait tous que notre souffrance, notre tristesse, notre chagrin ne sont rien par rapport à ceux d'Alec. Moi, plus encore que les autres, je sens mon parabatai se brisait à travers la rune qui nous lient.

Un murmure s'élève soudain de ces lèvres.

«Amène-le dans mon ancienne chambre, Simon. Izzy, va avec lui. » Sa voix se raffermit au fil de sa phrase. Il reprends contenance taisant sa douleur.

Bien que surprise, notre sœur part avec le Daylighter à sa suite. Je reste en retrait ne sachant comme réagir.

Mon parabatai s'approche de Clary et Catarina, toutes deux encore au sol.

«Toi et moi, on va avoir des choses à régler. Pour l'instant, disparais de ma vue. »Dit-il d'un ton ferme en se tournant vers la rousse.

Cette dernière se relève péniblement et je la vois partir, les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues pâles. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de la suivre, c'est la femme que j'aime après tout et entre le fait de rester auprès de mon frère même si je ne lui suis actuellement d'aucun secours.

Alec égal à lui même fait passer les autres avant lui, il s'assoit par terre et saisit Catarina pour la serrer contre lui. Il la berce tranquillement caressant ses longs cheveux blancs. L'infirmière ressert sa prise autour de lui et pleure contre son torse, mouillant sa chemise. Les yeux bleus de mon frère sont éteints, il ne la regarde pas mais lui chuchote doucement des mots de réconfort, sa tête posée sur la sienne.

La scène me paraît irréelle. Mon parabatai vient de perdre son mari et pourtant c'est lui qui devient le soutien de la meilleure amie du sorcier. Certes devant ses yeux son immortel complice est mort, elle a tous les droits de s'effondrer mais mon frère est brisé. Le ressent-elle seulement ?

Ses larmes cessent au bout d'un moment infini, Alec l'aide à se relever précautionneusement.

«Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. » Dit-il en lui pressant une épaule. La jeune femme hoche la tête lentement et se dirige vers les quartiers privatifs.

Alec s'approche de moi. Ses yeux vides d'émotions me terrifie, on dirait une coquille vide de substance.

«Envoie un message de feu à Tessa. Le labyrinthe en spirale a du ressentir une perturbation de la magie. Il faut qu'il sache à quoi cela est dû. » Devant moi, j'ai le directeur d'Institut et non mon parabatai dont le chagrin fait brûler ma rune par son intensité. « Aucune autorisation pour qu'il vienne chercher le corps. Tessa a le droit de venir si elle le souhaite. »

J'opine avant de m'atteler à mes différentes tâches.

* * *

Soudain alors que je m'apprête à aller voir Clary pour voir si elle s'est calmée, un tsunami de colère et de tristesse me submerge me faisant suffoqué. Mon cœur bat avec précipitation, ma tête tourne, ma vision se floute, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Cela dure une seconde avant que tout reflue en moi. Je sais que ses émotions ne sont pas les miennes. Je cours vers la chambre d'Alec et ouvre la porte avec fracas.

Mon parabatai est là, son dos secoué par les sanglots. Son corps chaud est pressé contre celui désespérément froid de Magnus.

Je ferme la porte en silence et m'approche à pas de loups. A aucun moment, Alec ne relève le visage vers moi, j'entends ce qu'il récite au creux de l'oreille de son mari .

«Magnus...Magnus...Je te lie à moi corps et âme. Tu es mien, je suis tien et par cette bague, j'en fais le serment. Ne brise jamais ce lien mais si tu le dois, tue moi avant. Et s'il devait t'arriver malheur, sache que mes pas s'arrêteront en même temps que tes derniers battements de cœur. Je t'aime. »

Comme une douce litanie, il répète le prénom de son amour et des mots que je ne connais que trop bien, ses vœux de mariage. Union célébrée quatre ans plus tôt devant une assemblée de chasseurs d'ombres et de créatures obscures réunis en cette heureuse occasion.

Une de ses mains est entrelacée à celle de Magnus portant son alliance, il la caresse doucement. Son autre main posée sur le cœur du sorcier attends un battement qui ne viendra jamais.

« J'ai pas les mots pour exprimer la puissance de la douleur,  
J'ai lu au fond de tes yeux ce que signifiait le mot malheur,  
C'est un souvenir glacial, comme ce soir de décembre,  
Où tes espoirs brûlants ont laissé place à des cendres. »

Je m'assois contre un mur et attends, résigné. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder se perdre dans les méandres de sa souffrance. Tout mon être est tendu vers lui scrutant ses moindres gestes, attendant un signe de sa part me demandant de l'extirper de l'étau glacial qui l'enserre.

Je sens son cœur battre péniblement, son souffle se faire erratique, son corps convulse sous les larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Comment va t-il vivre avec cette douleur ? Ce que je ressens à travers ma rune parabatai n'est qu'un faible tiers de son chagrin.

Après des heures, une main se tends vers l'arrière, vers moi. Le signal est arrivé. Je me précipite vers lui et le tient fortement contre mon torse. Ses larmes qui avaient commencé à se tarir redoublent à mon contact. Je pleure à mon tour de désespoir, me sentant impuissant face à cette tristesse qui m'assaille de toutes parts. Je caresse son dos tentant de l'apaiser. Sa main tenant celle de Magnus n'a pas quitté son poste, il continue à toucher l'alliance dans un mouvement monocorde.

"J'ai pas trouvé les mots pour expliquer l'inexplicable,  
J'ai pas trouvé les mots pour consoler l'inconsolable,  
Je n'ai trouvé que ma main pour poser sur ton épaule,  
Attendant que les lendemains se dépêchent de jouer leur rôle. »

Parfois, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais ni moi, ni mon parabatai ne regardons les intrus. Ils repartent sans un mot nous laissant dans notre bulle, coupés du reste du monde.

Les larmes d'Alec se calment enfin, son visage rougie et fatigué se lève vers moi péniblement. Puis il se tourne vers Magnus, ses lèvres se déposent sur celles presque blanches du sorcier.

«Et s'il devait t'arriver malheur, sache que mes pas s'arrêteront en même temps que tes derniers battements de cœur. En prononçant ce serment, on avait pas idée que deux enfants viendraient embellir notre vie. Je vais tenir mon amour pour eux, je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime. »

Ses mots étranglés dans sa gorge me font terriblement souffrir. Son cœur s'est refermé à tout amour, il ne garde que celui qu'il a pour ses enfants et ses proches. L'amour, il y avait goûté avec Magnus, passionnément, intensément. Personne ne prendrait jamais sa place.

Il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux verbalisent toute sa détresse.

«Dis à Clary d'aller dans mon bureau. Je l'y attendrais. » Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

«Alec... »

«Fais ça pour moi, Jace. » Sa voix est sourde de colère.

Je quitte la chambre et vais vers celle de Clary. Je toque et ouvre, la rousse est couchée sur son lit en position fœtale. Son visage triste me regarde attendant un geste de ma part. Geste que je ne peux faire, je m'en rends compte avec désillusion. Sa peine n'est rien par rapport à celle de mon frère.

«Alec veut te voir. »

Ses yeux papillonnent avec surprise et elle se lève péniblement. Je la devance de quelques pas.

«Que me veut-il ? » Demande t-elle, l'inquiétude transperçant sans mal dans sa voix.

«Aucune idée. » Et c'est vrai, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai senti une rage s'emparait de mon parabatai en prononçant le prénom Clary.

Je rentre dans le bureau directorial avec ma petite amie. Alec est face à la cheminée, il ne se retourne pas même quand je ferme la lourde porte dans un grincement fort peu agréable aux oreilles.

«Je t'avais dit quoi sur cette mission Clary ? Que je ne l'autorisais pas car c'était du suicide. Mais libre à toi de vouloir mourir mais tu n'entraînes pas dans ta stupidité d'autres personnes, tu n'entraînes pas mon mari ! » Hurle t-il en se retournant vers elle. Ses yeux sont sombres de colère et tout son visage est contracté.

La jeune femme recule, son regard traduisant sa peur, rien d'autre, pas une once de culpabilité. Je constate, horrifié que c'est par sa faute que Magnus est mort, je n'étais au courant de rien.

«Alec, je pensai... »

«Tu pensais ?! » Cria t-il. « On a des enfants Clary ! Tu l'as amené au devant du danger en ayant ces données en main. Il n'était pas juste un sorcier à ta solde pouvant te rendre service. Tu savais qu'il ne refuserait pas car il s'en veut toujours de t'avoir privé de tes souvenirs. » Il se met devant elle, la toisant froidement. «C'était avant tout mon mari et un père ! Tu as enlevé à mes enfants leur père, tu m'as enlevé l'homme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. » Des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux mais il ne les laissaient pas tomber, sa rage prenant le pas sur toutes ses autres émotions. « Raphaël a déjà dû faire face au deuil de ses parents, tu lui en imposes un nouveau. Max était assuré de passer sa vie d'immortel au côté de son père, tu l'enchaînes à une existence solitaire. »

«Alec, je suis vraiment... » Essaya t-elle de placer misérablement.

«Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir annoncer à ses enfants que leur père ne reviendra pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir continuer à vivre alors que j'avais fait le serment du contraire. Je vais devoir avancer sans Magnus. Je vais devoir avancer sans notre amour. Tu m'as privé de mon mari et je vais devoir supporter cet état de fait pendant des années. »

Il se dirige vers son bureau et lui tends un papier. Elle le prends tremblotante, les larmes ayant envahis son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

«Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi. Prends ton égoïsme, prends tout ce qui t'appartient, prends Jace même si tu veux. Quitte l'Institut en tant que directeur, je te renvoie. Trouve un autre Institut qui voudra de toi. »

Je m'approche de ma petite amie et constate que le document est une lettre de licenciement en bonne et due forme. Je regarde mon parabatai, horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire. Mais en croisant ces yeux bleus parés de chagrin, ma colère retombe, c'est un homme irrémédiablement meurtri et si son mari est mort c'est parce que Clary a agi contre ces ordres. Je ne peux lui en vouloir.

«Tu as tué ma mère, Alec. » Cette phrase sonne comme un tonnerre dans le bureau.

«Clary, non... » Je tente de la stopper en posant une main réconfortante sur un de ses bras frêle.

«Je m'en souviens très bien. Et j'ai tenté de sauter d'un toit tant la culpabilité me rongeait. Il n'y a que grâce à Magnus que je suis encore parmi vous. Toute ma vie, je m'en voudrai de t'avoir retiré un être précieux. » Dit Alec blême et tremblant. Je m'approche de mon frère et pose mes mains sur ses joues. Elles sont glacées. Mes yeux vairons se fixent dans les siens.

« C'était un démon, Alec. Tu n'es en rien responsable. On le sait tous. Le chagrin nous fait parfois être cruel » Je me tourne vers Clary. « Sors. On doit parlé. »

Je la rejoins en dehors de la pièce et l'amène vers sa chambre.

«Je ne te pensais pas aussi méchante. Il vient de perdre son mari parce que tu as défié un de ses ordres. Et tu lui balances pour ta mère ?! Tu sais qu'il s'en est toujours voulu ! Magnus la relevait péniblement grâce à son soutien et son amour. » Je tourne comme un lion en cage dans la pièce, ne pouvant me poser. «Je reste auprès de mon parabatai, il a plus besoin de moi que jamais. Hier encore si on m'avait posé la question pour choisir Alec ou toi, je t'aurai choisi. Mais dans ce bureau tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas une once de culpabilité, tu souffres, je ne doute pas de ton chagrin réel. Tu tenais à Magnus. Mais c'est ton choix qui l'a tué. Je suis désolée, Clary. » Je sors et referme la porte comme on clôture un chapitre de sa vie.

« J'ai pas les phrases miracles qui pourraient soulager ta peine,  
Aucune formule magique parmi ces mots qui saignent,  
Je n'ai trouvé que ma présence pour t'aider à souffrir,  
Et constater dans ce silence que ta tristesse m'a fait grandir. »

* * *

Ma rune de parabatai brûle à nouveau atrocement. Je cours vers le bureau qu'il occupe. Il est à terre, pleurant dans les bras d'Isabelle. Je m'assois à côté de lui et nous nous étreignons tous les trois. Les yeux d'Izzy embués, plein d'amour et de tristesse fixent Alec, ses fines épaules sont secoués par les sanglots de notre frère. Je caresse le dos de mon parabatai dans un vain geste d'apaisement. Ma sœur me glisse un regard puis ses yeux dérivent vers les mains d'Alec. Je vois alors qu'il tient un cadre photo. Un cliché de Magnus, ses fils et lui. Ses jointures sont blanchies sous la force dont il enserre cette photo contenant tant d'amour dans les visages réjouis de chacun des êtres présents dessus.

Je pose ma main sur les siennes pour lui faire desserrer son emprise.

«Comment je vais leur dire ? Comment je vais leur dire que leur Dad ne reviendra pas alors que cette idée m'est insoutenable ? »

Nous nous regardons avec Izzy. Aucun mot ne pourra consoler ce cœur brisé. Mais je le rassure comme je peux.

«Avec tout ton amour. »

* * *

1 heure plus tard

Alec s'est isolé dans sa chambre auprès du corps de Magnus. Devant la porte, j'entends faiblement ses sanglots percés par moment de hurlements. Cette blessure que doit supporter mon parabatai ne sera soulageait par aucune iratze ou pouvoir angélique quelconque. C'est une plaie avec laquelle il va devoir tenter de survivre.

Il ressort de la pièce et son visage traduit la puissance de sa douleur. Les yeux rougies d'avoir trop pleuré, les lèvres gonflées à force d'être mordu, ses joues sont marqués par les larmes qui ont roulées dessus.

«Je vais rentrer à l'appartement. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? » J'opine s'il ne me l'avait pas proposé, je me serai imposé.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence lourd de sens. Arrivé devant l'appartement, il s'arrête un moment hésitant à ouvrir la porte. Sa main tremble au-dessus de la poignée. Je sais qu'au fond de lui, il espère un miracle. Il espère que Magnus sera derrière cette foutue porte et qu'il lui dira que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar.

J'ouvre à sa place et le pousse à entrer. Notre mère qui garde les enfants, se tourne vers nous. Isabelle l'a prévenu pour la mort de Magnus. Alors qu'Alec menace de laisser couler à nouveau ses larmes sous l'amour maternel qui l'enserre. Il se ressaisit en entendant des petits pas.

« Papa ! » S'écrie Max en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Mon ange » Répond mon parabatai en le serrant forte contre lui.

Une autre porte s'ouvre et la tête toute ensommeillée de Raphaël apparaît. Le petit garçon vient à son tour rejoindre l'étreinte.

Après un petit moment, l'aîné brise le silence.

«Tu as pleuré papa, tu es tout rouge ? »

«Mes anges, on va s'installer sur le canapé. On va faire un énorme câlin . »

Mon frère et ses deux fils se blottissent les uns contre les autres. Chaque bras d'Alec entoure un de ses rayons de soleil comme il aime à les appeler.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche. Je m'exécute sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

Il souffle un grand coup avant de parler mais il n'a même pas ouvert la bouche qu'une petite voix le prend de court.

«Normalement le moment gros câlin c'est avec Dad aussi. » Dit Max dans toute son innocence.

Alec se mord les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

«Tu as raison, rayon de soleil. Papa doit vous dire une chose à propos de Dad. » Les enfants lèvent leurs grands yeux vers lui. « Dad est allé aidé tante Clary cette nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de démons et votre tante avait besoin d'aide. »

« Et Dad est super fort. » Déclare Raphaël, la fierté perçant sa voix enfantine.

« Très, très fort, mon ange. Mais un démon a blessé Dad... » Avant qu'il puisse continuer Raphaël place ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour se protéger de la suite. Il a déjà connu un deuil, il a reconnu le chemin tortueux qu'on emprunte avant d'annoncer l'irrémédiable. Doucement, Alec lui retire les mains de ses oreilles et le serre contre lui, attrapant aussi Max, il les plaquent contre son corps aussi fort qu'il peut alors que les larmes dévalent son visage.

«Dad ne reviendra pas mes anges. Le démon l'a tué. » Les deux enfants regardent leur père, la peur éclairant leurs yeux. En voyant l'état de leur paternel, ils comprennent et leurs sanglots envahissent la pièce. Je m'approche et aide Alec en les câlinant à mon tour suivi de Maryse.

Toute la journée se déroule dans le brouillard, Alec et ses fils n'ont guère quittés le canapé. Entre les larmes, les souvenirs du père perdu s'invitent calmant un court instant les cœurs brisés.

Les enfants finissent par s'endormir, j'emporte Raphaël dans sa chambre et Alec fait de même avec Max. Leurs portes restent ouvertes pour pouvoir entendre tout bruit provenant de cette dernière.

Mon frère passe la porte de sa propre chambre et s'arrête le souffle coupé. Je m'approche, un jogging abandonné sur le sol, des draps défaits d'un côté, tout prouve que Magnus a été réveillé en sursaut. Alec s'échoue sur le lit et respire à plein poumons l'odeur de l'oreiller.

«Je vais pas tenir, Jace » Murmure t-il.

« J'ai pas trouvé le remède pour réparer un cœur brisé,  
Il faudra tellement de temps avant qu'il puisse cicatriser,  
Avoir vécu avec lui et apprendre à survivre sans,  
Il avait écrit quelque part que tu verserais des larmes de sang. »

Je m'approche et lui caresse les cheveux.

«Alec, quoique tu décides, je te soutiendrais. »

«Je ne peux pas les abandonner mais je refuse de vivre sans Magnus. J'en meurs un peu plus à chaque seconde. Chaque respiration est si douloureuse » Ses larmes tombent sur la taie d'oreiller rouge créant des petits ronds plus sombres.

«Bien sûr qu'ils ont besoin de toi, je ne vais pas mentir. » Je réponds difficilement, les sanglots bloquant ma gorge.

«Je vais essayer d'avancer. Mais si je n'y arrive pas Jace, tu leurs diras que je les aimes plus que tout. » Il s'arrête un court instant. «Je suis tellement brisé, j'ai l'impression que je manque d'oxygène mais bien sûr que je ne peux pas les laisser. Ils ont perdu un père, c'est bien suffisant. »

« Tu as perdu ton mari. Si tu veux penser égoïstement dans ta chambre, tu en as le droit. » Je crois en ses mots plus qu'en aucun autre que j'ai pu dire.

«Reste dormir avec moi » Demande Alec faiblement.

Je m'installe du côté de mon parabatai dans le lit et le serre contre moi. Ses bras tiennent contre lui la taie d'oreiller. Elle sent le bois de santal et le caramel. Elle sent Magnus, je le lis dans le regard amoureux et triste de mon frère.

* * *

Présent

8 décembre

Marché de Noël.

« Tu as su rester debout et je t'admire de ton courage,  
Tu avances la tête haute et tu traverses cet orage,  
A coté de ton épreuve, tout me semble dérisoire,  
Tous comme ces mots qui pleuvent que j'écris sans espoir. »

Max et Raphaël court dans tout le marché regardant les dizaines de sapins. Simon, Alec et moi les suivons avec un sourire. Ils sont terriblement mignons.

Ils s'arrêtent soudainement devant un sapin rose pailleté d'argent.

«Celui là. » Disent-ils dans une parfaite union.

«Vous êtes sûrs ? » Demande mon frère, surpris.

«Oui, il est comme Dad » Dit Max avec le sourire.

«Coloré et brillant. » Rajoute Raphaël.

«Vous avez raison. » Alec leur tient les mains et interpelle un vendeur. «On va vous prendre ce sapin. »

* * *

Simon a porté l'arbre jusqu'à l 'appartement de Brooklyn. Isabelle nous rejoints avec Catarina après leur journée de travail pour qu'on puisse le décorer en famille. Je porte Max pour qu'il ajoute la dernière touche à l'arbre paré de mille couleurs, une étoile blanche avec un cliché en son centre. La dernière photo de Noël prise par les Ligthwood-Bane, la joyeuse famille est affublé de bonnets de père Noël et leurs sourires illuminent l'image.

Le soir arrivé, les enfants s'endorment rapidement. Alec leur a lu une histoire contenu dans un carnet de cuir noir. Je sais ce qu'il contient des récits de ce que Magnus a pu vivre dans sa vie d'immortel. La présence du sorcier reste très forte dans l'appartement, chaque pièce ou presque comportent des cadres photos du sorcier seul ou accompagné. Alec porte une chaîne sur laquelle est glissé l'alliance de Magnus. Quand la douleur est trop forte, il la tient un moment et se calme. Il se refuse à pleurer devant ses enfants depuis le jour de l'enterrement de l'homme de sa vie.

Je suis à la porte avec Simon et me tourne vers Izzy.

«Bonne nuit soeurette. » Elle me fait un sourire et embrasse son mari.

«A demain »

Fin POV Jace

* * *

Isabelle se glisse dans les draps côté Alec, ce dernier a abandonné cette place au profit de celle qu'occupait Magnus. Avant de s'endormir le jeune homme asperge une brume senteur bois de santal et une autre caramel. Il s'endort bercé par ses parfums lui rappelant son mari. La douleur sourde ne le quitte jamais pas plus que le manque.

Il se réveille régulièrement la nuit en sueurs, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et la vérité implacable lui coupe le souffle. Il fait une courte apnée puis sa main serre la bague autour de son cou fermement pendant qu'un de ses proches couché dans le lit à ses côtés garde un œil ouvert en silence. Vérifiant qu'Alec se remette à respirer doucement. Parfois il pleurait et alors des bras secourables venaient l'enserrer.

Le matin, Alec s'éveillait avec les odeurs de bois de santal et de caramel mélangés à d'autres, l'odeur citronné de Jace, celle d'iode de Catarina, Izzy et son odeur de jasmin ou le parfum d'herbe coupé que dégageait Simon. Quelque fois, un ou deux petits êtres chauds s'était glissés contre lui. Alec respirait alors à plein poumons l'odeur de guimauve de Max ou de sucre acidulé de son aîné.

Jamais la plaie de la perte de l'amour de sa vie ne serrait refermer, tout son être aimait et appelait Magnus. L'amour qu'il ressentait l'aidait à tenir au jour le jour. Il remerciait ses proches pour tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui surtout Jace qui avait abandonné l'amour de sa vie au profit de son parabatai.

Alec ne s'habituerait pas à vivre sans son mari mais il l'accompagnait où qu'il aille. L'alliance de son amour dégageait une douce chaleur tendre qui l'enveloppait. Il était sûr, il y avait de la magie dans cet anneau. La magie de l'amour d'un sorcier pour un néphilim aux yeux azurs.

« Pourtant les saisons s'enchaineront saluant ta patience,  
En ta force et ton envie, j'ai une totale confiance,  
Tu ne seras plus jamais le même mais dans le ciel dès demain,  
Son étoile t'éclairera pour te montrer le chemin »

* * *

Pardon pour cet OS. C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, c'est une promesse. J'ai tellement souffert à l'écrire.

Désolée si les larmes se sont invitées sur votre visage.

Si vous avez aimés, une petite review me réchauffera le cœur. Ou si vous vous voulez me tuer, vous pouvez aussi l'exprimer en review XD. Je vous promets des OS plus joyeux à venir. Le prochain se déroulera à la plage et je vous donne le titre « Sea, sex and fun ». Nos néphilims favroris et notre sorcier adoré vont connaître les joies de l'été.

A bientôt !


	8. Sea, sex and fun

Les personnages et l'univers de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Tout beau, tout chaud et sentant le sable chaud, voici mon nouvel OS. Il est joyeux, positif, plein de joie de vivre. Il sent les vacances, les embruns et la crème solaire.

Je tiens à vous remonter le moral après l'OS précédent.

J'en profite pour vous remercier pour l'OS précédent j'ai eu des reviews absolument fantastiques qui m'ont fait un bien fou après cet écrit éprouvant. Vous êtes aussi plus nombreux à me suivre et à me mettre en story favorite, merci. Je suis en joie !

Merci Sayiannelle (guest) pour ta review adorable et très complète. Ça fait super plaisir à lire. Et je n'aime pas Clary que je trouve profondément égoïste donc elle était parfaite pour le mauvais rôle puis j'avais besoin du ressort scénaristique de la mort de sa mère en plus. Merci pour les compliments.

Je préviens que cet OS est parti en vrille total, j'ai enchaîné délire sur délire. Vous devriez rire enfin j'espère XD

Petite info, il y a un moment brûlant. Vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les températures étouffantes régnant à New-York depuis une semaine avait décidé Magnus Bane a allait passer une semaine en bord de mer. Il avait loué un cottage spacieux et avait réussit à convaincre les enfants Lightwood de s'accorder quelques jours de répit dans leur traque contre les démons en tous genres.

Alexander avait été le plus difficile à convaincre refusant de laisser les rênes de l'Institut qu'il dirigeait au premier venu. Finalement c'est les lamentations désespérées d'Izzy au téléphone qui avait persuadé Maryse de revenir au poste de direction pendant une semaine.

Après avoir réglés ces problèmes, Alexander avait donc accepté de passer quelques jours de vacances entourés de son compagnon, de sa sœur et de son frère. Clary et Simon étaient également de la partie étant les compagnons respectifs de Jace et Izzy.

Ils se trouvaient donc à partager une maison près de la plage de Grayton Beach dans l'état de la Floride. Cet écrin de paradis était relativement préservé et même s'il y avait des touristes, on étaient loin de l'influence des plages les plus prisées.

Magnus avait loué un cottage nommé Watercolor, il possédait quatre chambres et trois salles de bains, très utile quand on sait le temps que le sorcier et Izzy passait à se pomponner. Au moins pas d'embouteillages matinaux à prévoir.

* * *

Alexander déposa ses bagages dans la chambre que Magnus avait choisi pour eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte de la salle de bain attenante et compris pourquoi son compagnon s'était battu pour qu'ils aient cette pièce. Les autres avaient rechignés avant d'accepter. Après tout c'était Magnus qui payait la location.

La salle d'eau était très grande en plus de posséder une douche à l'italienne, il y avait également une immense baignoire d'angle et un miroir imposant dans lequel le warlock pourrait se contempler à sa guise.

La chambre était meublé d'un confortable lit, certes moins grand que leur couchage habituel mais comme le couple dormait collé serré la nuit, ça n'avait pas grande importance. Une grande armoire croulant déjà sous les vêtements de Magnus, qui avait néanmoins eu la générosité de laisser une moitié d'étagère pour Alec. Vu le peu d'affaires que possédait le shadowhunter cela n'avait pas grande utilité de lui laisser plus de place. Deux fauteuils moelleux étaient placés en face des fenêtres et on pouvait admirer la plage au loin.

Alec sortit sur le balcon de la pièce et s'accouda à la rambarde. L'air était moins lourd qu'à New-York, le vent marin apportant une légère brise. Le chasseur d'ombres avait rechigné pour partir mais il adorait déjà cet endroit et ne pensait plus qu'à plonger dans l'eau turquoise.

« Convaincu ? » Demanda une voix chaude en l'enlaçant. Alexander sentit le torse musclé de Magnus se coller à son dos.

«C'est magnifique. »

Le sorcier sourit, il sentait son compagnon se détendre peu à peu laissant ses responsabilités directoriales au loin.

«Dis-moi, Magnus, tu t'es battu pour cette chambre uniquement pour la salle de bain, non ? »

«Peut-être. » Sourit le warlock en perdant son visage contre la nuque de son amant. «Et puis cette baignoire me donne quelques idées que j'aimerai mettre en application sur toi. »

Alec rit doucement et se retourna, prenant le visage de Magnus en coupe, il l'embrassa tendrement.

«J'ai envie d'aller à la plage. » Dit le néphilim avec un sourire.

«Le soleil se couche. Tu ne veux pas attendre demain ? »

«Non. » Répliqua le plus jeune.

«Ça a le mérite d'être clair. » Rit Magnus. « Allons-y mais sortons discrètement et faisons une petite ballade romantique tous les deux. »

Le couple n'eut pas à se cacher pour sortir, les deux chambres restantes étaient fermées, d'une sortait des bruits qui firent rougir Alec et il se boucha les oreilles en grognant, de l'autre, on entendait Isabelle parlait avec animation à Simon. Izzy était d'humeur très joyeuse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il faut dire que les vacances chez les shadowhunters étaient un concept nébuleux pour ne pas dire inexistant.

La plage étant à un peu moins de cinq minutes de la villa, Alec et Magnus y arrivèrent rapidement. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'étendue turquoise qui ondulait légèrement sous le vent faible.

Le sorcier contempla le profil de son compagnon, paisible face à l'océan. Le chasseur d'ombres sentait le regard du sorcier posait sur lui.

«Que me vaut cette contemplation appuyée ? » Demanda le néphilim en se tournant vers son amant.

«Je pensais juste que la couleur de tes yeux était pareille à l'océan. Mais il n'y a bien que dans ton étendue azur que je veux me noyer. » Récita le warlock avec passion.

«C'est ringard, Magnus » Rit Alec.

«Je ne peux pas être romantique avec toi. Pourtant tous les ingrédients sont là : un coucher de soleil, le sable blanc, l'océan et la douce chaleur de l'été. » Dit le sorcier avec ironie.

Magnus regarda son compagnon continuer à rire et un sourire para ses lèvres. Voir rire Alec avec autant de liberté faisait naître une vague de joie en lui. Il aimait quand le shadowhunter laissait tomber totalement le carcan de directeur d'Institut qui pesait lourd sur ses jeunes épaules. Certes le néphilim était fait pour ce poste mais son caractère perfectionniste lui faisait passer beaucoup trop de temps dans son bureau. Et c'était un Alec épuisé qui arrivait à plus d'heures à l'appartement, des cernes sous les yeux, des soupirs de fatigue accompagnant chacun de ses pas. A peine posé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du sorcier, le jeune homme s'endormait généralement bercé par les caresses de Magnus sur son cuir chevelu. Bref, le warlock appréciait que le chasseur d'ombres se laisse envahir par l'esprit des vacances.

Alec unit délicatement ses lèvres à celles de Magnus et serra ses mains dans les siennes. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné mettant le feu à leurs sens, ils se collèrent plus fermement l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse.

Des cris festifs les sortirent avec violence de leur transe. Un groupe de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années, glacières et bouteilles aux bras arrivaient pour festoyer sur la plage.

Magnus soupira d'exaspération, on venait de faire éclater leur douce bulle de tranquillité, il ronchonna un moment tandis qu'Alec le tenant par la main l'entraîner dans une ballade sur le sable.

D'un coup de magie, le warlock changea le contenu des bouteilles par des cocktails de sa création, certains allaient tomber de sommeil en trente minutes, d'autres allaient avoir de l'énergie à revendre pour plusieurs jours enfin certains allaient se prendre pour des éléphants barrissant à chaque phrase. C'était la sanction pour avoir troubler le moment de félicité qu'il vivait avec son compagnon. Les instants où Alec se laissaient aller sans se soucier du qu'en dira t-on étaient rares.

Leur promenade dura une heure entrecoupée de pauses tantôt pour s'embrasser, tantôt pour seulement regarder l'océan. La nuit était avancée quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. Les jeunes filles aidés de Simon préparaient le dîner tandis que Jace torse nu s'entraînait au maniement des armes sur la terrasse. Magnus rejoint la cuisine tandis qu'Alec se rendait auprès de son parabatai. Entraînement tardif signifiait problème tracassant pour Jace.

«Même en vacances, tu ne veux pas lâcher tes lames séraphiques ? » Demanda Alexander refusant directement d'aller à l'assaut de ce qui embêtait Jace.

«Il n'y a que les armes qui sont toujours là pour moi. J'ai voulu voir mon parabatai dans sa chambre mais ce dernier était absent. » Répliqua le blond agacé.

«Ballade sur la plage avec Magnus. Mais tu m'avais l'air plutôt occupé quand je suis parti, j'ai tout entendu. » Dit Alec avec une grimace se rappelant parfaitement les gémissements qui perçaient à travers la porte.

Jace lança ses lames à terre et s'assit sur le banc blanc présent sur la terrasse.

«T'aurais dû rester plus longtemps parce que... »

«Non sans façon » Coupa Alec.

«Parce que je disais, tout à coup rideau. Clary a refusé que j'aille plus loin. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. On se caressait, on appréciait ça... »

«Aucun doute là dessus. » Répliqua Alec.

«Ça fait trois mois ! J'en peux plus ! Je me suis jamais abstenu aussi longtemps. » Geignit le blond.

Alec s'assit aux côtés de son parabatai. Parler de sexe n'était pas son truc néanmoins il avait été dans la situation de Clary. Lui aussi avait hésité quelques temps avant de donner sa virginité à Magnus.

«Elle est...Tu sais...Moi aussi, je l'étais. Elle a juste besoin d'être sûre que sa première fois, elle la veut avec toi et personne d'autre. Et quand elle sera certaine de son choix, ça se fera. Je sais que ta vie sexuelle était disons active et que tu es frustré. Mais si elle voit ce sentiment chez toi tout ce que tu gagneras c'est de la faire reculer. » Termina Alec, le rouge aux joues d'avoir abordé ce sujet intime avec son parabatai. Parler de la virginité de la rousse n'était pas exactement le sujet qu'il rêvait d'aborder en rentrant de sa ballade romantique avec son homme. Mais en tant que frère, meilleur ami et parabatai de Jace, il lui devait bien ça.

«Tu as hésité combien de temps avant de te donner à Magnus ? » Demanda le blond.

«Si on parle à partir du mariage... »

«Non à partir de votre premier rendez-vous. » Coupa Jace fermement.

Alec resta silencieux, la vérité étant qu'il n'avait pas réellement attendu une éternité avant de se donner à Magnus. Lors de leur baiser post premier rendez-vous, le désir avait enflammé son corps. Résultat, Alec avait rapidement cédé à son envie du warlock.

«La première fois que j'ai senti ma rune parabatai faire des loopings de joie intense, c'était cinq jours après votre rendez-vous. Alors c'était à ce moment là, non ?! Tu as attendu cinq petits jours » Dit Jace vivement.

«Ta rune parabatai a des ratées, c'était trois jours mais tout le monde est différent ! » S'exclama Alec.

Le blond le regarda avec des gros yeux.

«Trois ! Si je calcule, c'était le soir où j'avais quitté l'appartement pour passer la soirée avec des seelies. J'étais totalement bourré normal que je n'ai rien ressenti. » Répondit Jace. Le blond mit sa tête entre ses bras.

«Tu étais puceau et en trois jours, Magnus t'as eu. Je dois faire un truc mal ou alors je suis un mauvais amant et elle simule pendant nos caresses. Et voyant arriver le grand saut, elle refuse de s'imposer ça. »

Alec posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son parabatai.

«Je ne doute pas de tes talents...Bref tu m'as compris. Dis toi plutôt qu'au moment du grand saut, elle voit le vide sous ses pieds et elle a peur. C'est à toi de lui tenir la main et de lui dire qu'il n'y aucun risque à se lancer. » Murmura le directeur de l'Institut avec douceur.

«Tu connais rien de mes performances sexuelles ! S'il faut, je suis le pire des amants ! » S'exclama le blond avec horreur.

«Tu paniques ! Pourquoi tu tiens des propos aussi incohérents quand il s'agit de parler de certaines choses. »

Alec était surpris. Il était habitué aux bizarreries de son parabatai mais là c'était particulièrement dingue.

«Couche avec moi, tu me diras ce que je vaux ! » S'écria Jace avec l'air d'un homme qui pensait avoir trouver l'idée du siècle.

«Oublie cette idée, le peroxydé ! Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à parler de ça. Mais ce corps m'appartient. »

Magnus pour appuyer ses paroles releva Alec et lui offrit un baiser brûlant.

«Et ce soir, attends toi à le constater de manière très vocale. »

Sur ces mots, le sorcier entraîna son compagnon à sa suite. Ce soir parole de Magnus Bane, il allait planter un drapeau en territoire conquis.

* * *

Lendemain

Le groupe de vacanciers s'était décidé pour une journée plage avec pique-nique le midi et farniente l'après-midi.

Jace et Alec portaient les glacières contenant leurs victuaille, Simon trimbalait la bouée XXL flamand rose de sa douce tandis que Magnus, Izzy et Clary portaient leur sac de plage contenant serviette, crème solaire et magazines.

Ils s'installèrent sur une large bande de sable, la plage ne comptait pour l'instant que quelques vacanciers, à n'en pas douter le nombre augmenterait au fil des heures mais Magnus avait assurer que cela ne deviendrait pas étouffant.

Aussitôt posée, Izzy s'empara de sa lotion SPF 50 et tartina généreusement Simon sur tout le corps, certes c'était un Daylighter mais elle doutait que sa peau de vampire supporte les coups de soleil. Tout le monde finit tartiner de cette crème à la protection élevée sauf Isabelle et Magnus qui avait opté pour une huile au monoi SPF 15 autant dire qu'ils allaient cramer.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis chacun s'adonna à son passe temps. Clary, Simon, Izzy et Alec allèrent se baigner profitant de la température de l'eau à trente degrés. Pendant ce temps Jace et Magnus faisaient bronzette en regardant le petit groupe.

Jace avait le sourire de voir Alec et Izzy détendus et reluquait sa petite amie qui était parfaite dans son maillot deux pièces rouge. De son côté, le sorcier admirait le torse dénudé de son homme et se réjouissait du short de bain qu'il avait choisi pour lui, bleu clair avec une ceinture blanche, il se mariait à merveille avec la peau pâle et les yeux azurs du néphilim. Dans sa grande bonté, Magnus avait opté pour un maillot large et long pour qu'Alec se sente bien. Lui en tant que Grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait jeté son dévolu sur un short de bain rose pétant avec des petits pois noirs.

Izzy était monté sur les épaules de son frère et jouait avec Clary qui elle était juchée sur Simon. C'était à qui ferait tomber l'autre en premier. Bien sûr la brune avait un avantage avec les 1m90 de son aîné ce qui fait qu'elle pouvait jouer de sa hauteur pour faire choir la rousse.

Un groupe de jeunes filles et garçons à leurs côtés attirèrent l'oreille de Magnus et Jace.

«C'est des mannequins ou quoi, ils sont tous canons. »

«T'as vu comment les mecs sont foutus. Ils ont des tablettes d'enfer que je croquerai bien. »

«Et la brune les nibards qu'elle a ! » Cette remarque vulgaire fit bouillir le blond, on parlait de sa sœur quand même. Magnus le retint, ce n'était que des adolescents dont les hormones étaient en effervescence.

«Par contre, pourquoi ils sont couverts de tatouages ? »

«Vous croyez qu'ils font partie d'une secte ? »

«Non ils doivent travailler dans un salon comme les mecs sexy des livres Marked Men (1) »

«Celui avec les cheveux noirs, c'est carrément le plus canon, vous avez vu ce V, ses pectoraux d'acier, ses bras puissants. » La fille fit mine de s'éventer.

«Je parie que si son short était plus moulant, on verrait un beau cul. »

«Et ses yeux quand ils tournent la tête vers la plage, ils sont tellement bleus. »

«Obligé, on va lui parler quand il sort. »

Magnus se dit intérieurement qu'autant les filles pouvaient baver tant qu'elles voulaient sur le corps d'Apollon de son compagnon autant il était hors de question qu'elles touchent un millimètre de sa peau.

Quand Alec sortit de l'eau, Magnus sentit tout son sang influait vers un certain point de son anatomie. Son amant avait l'air d'un dieu qui faisait grâce de sa présence céleste aux simples mortels. Ses cheveux noirs mouillés et indisciplinés qui passaient devant ses yeux azurs, son torse recouvert de gouttes d'eau qui le dévalaient, son maillot qui avait collé à ses cuisses et qui les enserraient dévoilant leurs puissances. Oui ce corps était à lui ! Fantasmez tant que vous voulez jeunes gens, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de retracer les courbes et les creux de cet être angélique. Putain qu'Alec était bandant au sens littéral vu le petit problème qui commençait à poindre dans son caleçon de bain. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé son shorty de bain léopard au rencard, il n'aurait rien caché de son excitation.

Pendant que Magnus sermonnait son lui intérieur d'être aussi faible face au corps désirable de son amant. Le petit groupe s'était levé, trois jeunes filles et un jeune garçon encerclés Alec qui ne cachait rien de sa surprise et de son malaise.

«On t'as vu dans l'eau et on voulait te dire qu'on te trouve super sexy. » Lança une fille de but en blanc.

«On fait une soirée ce soir. Tu peux venir si tu veux avec tes potes. C'est qui d'ailleurs ces gens qui étaient avec toi dans l'eau? »

«Ma sœur et des amis. » Murmura Alec, gêné.

«Cool, tu es célibataire ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. » Dit une jeune fille plantureuse en agitant sa poitrine bonnet D sous ses yeux.

Alec lança un regard désespéré à Magnus et ce dernier se leva pour récupérer SON dieu .Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait déposer des offrandes à la déité Alec dit l'Ange aux parfaites tablettes de chocolat.

«Viens, on est juste là avec nos potes. » Dit une blonde en le tirant par le bras.

Magnus poussa le groupe de jeunes gens, se mit face à son amant, ses mains allèrent trouver ses fesses qu'il empoigna fermement et ses lèvres lui offrirent un baiser ravageur. S'il avait pu grogner pour éloigner ses malotrus, il l'aurait fait. Il se contentait donc de montrer par une image sans équivoque aux jeunes gens qu'ils pouvaient retourner jouer dans un bac à sable. Parce qu'Alec avait besoin d'un homme comme lui qui pouvait le faire monter au septième ciel d'une main experte. Après tout Magnus était un des fondateurs du Kamasutra alors le plaisir et ses contrés lointaines, il le connaissait mieux que personne.

Le sorcier délivra enfin les lèvres de son compagnon qui avaient délicieusement rougies sous l'assaut qu'elles avaient subies. Il se retourna vers le groupe sans avoir par avant glisser une de ses mains dans le short d'Alec caressant la peau lisse de son séant ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier par ailleurs. Le shadowhunter hésitait actuellement entre se cacher dans le sable parce que franchement Magnus avait une tendance à en faire beaucoup trop ou afficher un sourire satisfait pour faire comprendre aux adolescents qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur foutue soirée pour trouver l'âme sœur. Bon certes, il avait rencontré Magnus en soirée enfin brièvement après c'était dans son appartement assaillit par les membres du Cercle que les présentations formelles avaient été faites à base d'une assurance sans limite et d'un sourire ravageur pour le sorcier et d'un bafouillement et des rougeurs ridicules chez lui.

«Excusez d'interrompre des jeunes gens adorables comme vous êtes mais je n'aime pas particulièrement que mon homme se fasse draguer devant mes yeux ! »

«Désolée, on savait pas. » Dit la jolie blonde en le fixant.

Le reste du groupe bouche bée se disait qu'il était tombé sur la plage parfaite, il y avait une concentration de beaux gosses au kilomètre carré affolante.

«Vous devriez venir à notre fête quand même. Avec des canons comme vous, ça ferait de l'animation. »

«Ma belle, j'ai déjà prévu des occupations beaucoup plus distrayantes pour ce soir. Qui implique un lit, des menottes, ce jeune homme nu et moi en uniforme de policier. »

Alec faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase et ses joues virèrent au rouge écarlate.

«Désolé chéri, ça a gâcher ta surprise. »

Bien que le néphilim n'était pas porter sur le côté fantasme et jeux de rôles, imaginer Magnus en policer l'attachant au lit fit naître une chaleur foudroyante au creux de ses reins.

«On y va, Pretty Boy. »

Le couple passa devant les jeunes gens et retourna s'asseoir. Magnus s'installa à califourchon sur son amant sous les cris de protestations de Jace qui s'enfuit vers l'océan. Le sorcier s'appliqua à marquer Alec comme sien, des suçons violacés dans le cou, sur les clavicules et Magnus satisfait après le devoir accompli, se réinstalla en position bronzette laissant un shadowhunter pantelant avec un léger problème dans le maillot.

Alexander se pencha vers le warlock.

«Magnus, tu veux pas retourner à la maison ? » Lui demanda t-il au creux de l'oreille.

«Pourquoi mon ange ? » Demanda le sorcier avec un air innocent.

«Tu le sais très bien ! » S'énerva Alec.

«Je t'avoue que non... »

«Tu le sais car... »Le néphilim jeta un coup d'œil alentours et empoigna à travers le short le membre semi dur de Magnus. «Tu as le même problème que moi. »

Le sorcier retint un gémissement, regarda les possibilités qui s'offrait à lui et tout à coup, il la vit.

Il releva Alec et l'entraîna à sa suite.

«J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans une cabine de sauveteurs. » S'exclama Magnus en pointant la construction qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. «Pas toi ? »

«Pas vraiment. Mais ma rune contre le tétanos est à jour donc je devrai survivre. » Dit Alec rieur en montant sur la passerelle qui amenait au poste de secours légèrement en hauteur.

Magnus ouvrit la porte grâce à un sort, un autre permit de faire la lumière dans la cabane et de constater que le sol était jonché de détritus, de bois pourri et de cadavres de bouteilles.

Cette vision d'apocalypse coupa toute envie à Alec tandis que Magnus se disait qu'avec deux -trois sorts, il pourrait rendre tout son charme à cette vieille bicoque.

«Je crois qu'on va oublier ton fantasme de faire l'amour dans ce lieu. » Dit le néphilim en se bouchant le nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde qui emplissait l'air.

«Voyons mon cher Alexander, n'es-tu pas en couple avec le plus Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? Je vais arranger ça. » Ponctua Magnus en agitant ses mains et marmonnant des paroles en une langue inconnue aux oreilles d'Alec.

Le lieu fut débarrassé de tous ses déchets en un instant. Puis une décoration aux inspirations balinaise s'imposa. Une couche blanche avec quelques coussins rouges surmonté d'un voilage clair. Un lampion bordeaux au plafond. Des fleurs fraîches de couleurs rosés et blanches embaumèrent l'endroit de leur douce fragrance. Le shadowhunter sans être un spécialiste de la flore, reconnu sans mal des bouquets d'oiseaux de paradis et de frangipaniers.

Le chasseur d'ombres se demander intérieurement où Magnus avait volé tous ses éléments quand des lèvres délicates vinrent titiller sa nuque en une douce caresse. Un frisson envahit son corps envoyant au loin ses préoccupations matérielles quant à la kleptomanie de son compagnon.

Des mains dévalèrent sur le ventre plat du néphilim en redessinant les abdominaux. Alec se laissa aller et sa tête se posa sur une épaule du warlock dans un léger soupir. Magnus continua sa douce tâche se délectant de cette chair tendre. Ses mains se firent plus taquine quand elle descendirent sur l'aine de son amant. Les doigts papillonnaient en un délicat contact, effleurant plus que touchant.

Alec avança ses hanches pour davantage sentir les caresses du sorcier, il se frottait contre les mains expertes. Se faisant ses fesses bougèrent doucement contre le sexe de Magnus le réveillant peu à peu.

Bientôt le néphilim sentit la hampe du sorcier tendue dans son dos. Il se retourna, sa bouche vint trouver celle de Magnus dans un baiser torride tout en langue et dents pendant qu'une de ses mains repoussant le short le faisant tomber au sol et qu'une autre s'employait à imprimer un profond mouvement de vas et viens sur la verge dressée. Le sorcier gémissait dans la bouche d'Alec faisant délicieusement vibrer leur cavité buccale.

Le warlock repoussa le néphilim et le fit tomber sur la couche, d'un claquement de doigt, les voilures se refermèrent sur eux, les entourant dans un cocon de bien-être. Le short du shadowhunter avait disparu dans le même temps.

Le sorcier traça de ses lèvres un sillon humide sur le corps d'Alec, allant des clavicules, aux pectoraux, s'égarant sur les hanches, se rendant sur les abdominaux qui tremblèrent sous ses coups de langue. Le shadowhunter la tête en arrière laissait de délicats gémissements filtrer de ses lèvres rosies.

Magnus continua son chemin jusqu'au sexe de son amant, gonflé et imposant, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur savourant une douce pellicule iodée qui s'était posé dessus. Une main alla titiller les testicules du néphilim pendant que sa langue s'activait sur le gland en formant des cercles dessus.

Le sorcier variait le rythme régulièrement rendant fou Alexander qui remuait ses hanches sous lui, quand le mouvement se faisait lent, le shadowhunter agrippait de ses mains les draps savourant le contact qui l'amenait avec langueur vers un plaisir intense, quand l'impulsion s'accélérait ses doigts fourrageaient dans les cheveux de son amant alors que ses cris de plaisir emplissaient la cabane.

Magnus sentait la verge pulsait entre ses lèvres et le chasseur d'ombres tressautait sous lui, signe de la jouissance s'invitant inexorablement.

Le warlock remonta sur la bouche de son amant, l'embrassant délicatement. Il sentait le néphilim se frottait sous lui dans une demande silencieuse pour plus de contact. Ses yeux félins rencontrèrent les perles nacrées d'Alec brillantes de désir. Le shadowhunter mordit la lèvre inférieure du sorcier et attrapa ses fesses le pressant davantage contre lui.

Magnus sourit, d'un de ses sourires pleins de promesses pour le plaisir qui les attendaient. Le sorcier s'agenouilla en position légèrement relevée et agrippa les mollets d'Alexander qu'il mit autour de ses hanches puis de ses mains, il pressa les cuisses du néphilim l'approchant de lui. Le warlock caressa la peau offerte doucement. Le regard bleuté de son amant lui réclamait plus et il le lisait sans mal. S'il est vrai que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme, celle d'Alec n'était que luxure en cet instant.

Le sorcier introduit un doigt en son compagnon, qu'il l'incita à plus avec un coup de hanche, de deux doigts il prépara le néphilim avec douceur, écartant la chair. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une sexualité plus que débordante que la préparation devait être négligée. Les doigts effleurèrent la prostate du chasseur d'ombres et ce dernier feula de contentement. Ses muscles se contractèrent espérant conserver ce contact qu'il lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir.

Magnus se releva un peu plus pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à la bouche du néphilim, ce dernier lui mordit avec hargne les lèvres sous l'impatience qui l'animait.

Le warlock sourit, il retira ses doigts, se positionna et s'enfonça doucement en Alec. Le shadowhunter gémit de plaisir pendant que ses sens s'enflammaient. Les coups de reins profonds mais doux du sorcier percutaient sa prostate en des éclairs de félicité. Magnus augmenta à peine le rythme savourant les sensations qui l'envahissait en se sentant dans Alec, entouré par sa chaleur. Les yeux voilés de désir du néphilim ne le quittait pas, se perdant dans les siens mordorés parfois le regard se couvait un instant sous une décharge de plaisir qui les percutaient violemment.

Le shadowhunter accompagnait de ses hanches les coups de butoir. La relation continua avec lenteur emmenant doucement les amants aux portes de la jouissance.

Finalement dans les dernières minutes alors que leurs reins s'embrasaient symbole de la délivrance, Magnus accéléra, le néphilim se cambra avec délice.

La vague de plaisir submergea Alec en premier dans un doux gémissement, il se délivra , tout son corps se contracta, ses mollets enserrèrent fermement le sorcier et son antre chaude pulsa autour de la hampe de son amant. Le warlock rejoignit son compagnon se laissant emporter par une lame de fond qui le dévasta le laissant pantelant.

Les deux amants se défirent l'un de l'autre. Alec embrassa Magnus avec tendresse pour prolonger ce moment d'intimité. Leurs corps humides et chauds serrés, ils reprenaient doucement pied avec le présent.

«C'est officiel, j'aime les cabanes de sauveteurs. » Murmura le néphilim avec un sourire « Surtout si il y a toi dedans. »

Le sorcier rit et embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Alec. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur un des pectoraux offerts à sa vue.

Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau, ils sombraient doucement dans un sommeil post-coït quand le téléphone du warlock sonna. En soufflant d'exaspération, il se pencha pour récupérer l'appareil et décrocha.

«Allô...Oui Izzy...J'ai déjà eu ma glace mais je propose à Alexander » Écartant le téléphone, il posa la question à un chasseur d'ombres rougissant sous l'allusion du sorcier. «Il est d'accord, on arrive...On est à côtés...A tout de suite. »

Le couple se leva, d'un claquement de doigt, les corps furent propres et les shorts à leur place. Leurs joues rougies et leurs lèvres maltraitaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur activité.

Le warlock décida de laisser la cabane en l'état peut être qu'un autre couple en profiterait dans le futur.

* * *

Les deux amants rejoignirent les autres. Avec un sourire, Izzy les accueillit à sa manière.

«Coquins ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné vous en profitez pour filer en douce et vous envoyez en l'air. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? »

Alec était toujours surpris par la fascination qu'avait sa sœur à propos de sa vie sexuelle. Rougissant, il refusa de répondre et leva les yeux d'avance en attendant que son compagnon refile l'info.

«Une fois ma chère Izzy. » Le néphilim fit un signe de main disant clairement «Je le savais que tu allais nous vendre comme à chaque fois. » Oui les gestes d'Alexander étaient très expressifs.

Le groupe se dirigea vers un petit glacier et s'assit à une table. Toutes les personnes attablées se tournèrent vers eux avec surprise et plaisir. Pas souvent qu'on pouvait admirer une telle brochette de beaux corps et certains ne se montraient pas discrets. Alec attrapa la carte et se décida rapidement.

«Tu prends quoi, amour ? » Demanda le warlock.

«Une boule fraise et une vanille. »

«Tu devrais tenter plus exotique. Ça a du bon. Pense à notre moment balinais » Chuchota Magnus à son oreille.

Alexander rougit davantage et se cacha derrière sa carte. Il regarda néanmoins à nouveau les parfums disponibles.

La serveuse arriva avec un grand sourire se sentant privilégier de pouvoir s'occuper de cette table. Chacun commanda, arrivé au tour d'Alec, le sorcier patienta, le regard curieux.

«Une boule mojito et une au thym. »

Le warlock se pencha vers Alec et posa une main sur sa cuisse, la caressant.

«Tu as envie d'une folle nuit d'amour, Alexander ? »

Ce dernier le regarda, décontenancé.

«Le thym est un excellent stimulant sexuel. » Alec le regarda avec étonnement. «Déjà que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, j'ai hâte d'être à plus tard. »

Les glaces arrivèrent et le sorcier mangea la sienne en regardant les lèvres de son compagnon s'ourlaient autour de la cuillère quand ils mangeaient. Le désir embrassa son regard et réveilla celui d'Alec. Les deux se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux. Une fois leur glace engloutie, le néphilim s'approcha du sorcier. Son souffle chaud caressant son oreille.

«Tu n'avais pas des idées à mettre en application sur moi impliquant une baignoire. »

Magnus se leva en un éclair, lança des billets, attrapa une des mains d'Alec et courut avec son compagnon à sa suite. Alec riait à gorge déployée, libre et heureux sous le soleil estival.

«Putain, je refuse de rentrer à la maison. » Dit Jace en caressant sa rune parabatai d'un air agacé sentant le désir brûlant d'Alec « Ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais. »

Izzy rit rejoint pas les autres sauf le blond et lança.

«L'été sera torride pour eux ! »

* * *

Alors moral remonté ? Ambiance de l'été dans vos corps ? XD

Petite review pour me dire vos ressentis ? Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me dire ce qu'il en pense.

ANNONCES :

-Je posterai moins régulièrement que jusqu'à actuellement. Mais vous aurez toujours au minimum deux écrits par mois.

-Ce n'est pas une fic mais deux que je vais mettre en chantier dont une UA

-Je partagerai mes écrits donc entre les deux fics, la série d'OS et la série d OS lemon.

-Je vous prépare une surprise pour le mois de Décembre (quelques uns vont sans doute comprendre en lisant cette phrase.)

Normalement au milieu, je devrai trouver le temps de manger et dormir XD

SONDAGE

Pour le prochain OS, je vous laisse le choix :

-OS où Magnus amène Alec à la fête foraine. Et un shadowhunter comme Alec dans un tel lieu, ça vaut le détour + la peur inavouable de Magnus

OU

-Alec écrit dans un carnet tout ce qu'il aime chez son sorcier avec petites remarques. C'est son secret. Mais Magnus pourrait bien le découvrir et le lire.

A vos claviers pour choisir. Et merci à ceux qui participeront.

Bisous et à bientôt. Je vous aimes

(1)Marked Men est une série de romans New adult écrit par Jay Crownover. Les héros de la saga sont tous liés de près ou loin par un salon de tatouage et sont tous tatoués (voilà principale cause de ma lecture de ces livres XD) . Il y actuellement six tomes :

Saison 1 : Rule

Saison 2 : Jet

Saison 3 : Rome (que je vous conseille vivement)

Saison 4 : Nash (dont j'ai détesté le perso féminin)

Saison 5 : Rowdy

Saison 6 : Asa

J'ai lu que Rome et Nash pour tout dire.

Bien sûr, ces livres contiennent leur lot de scènes coquines.


	9. Le carnet d'Alec

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare

Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'OS sur le carnet d'Alec qui a gagné au vote (Merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui ont votés) enfin écrit. Comme quoi c'est vraiment le chapitre de BONDS que j'avais besoin d'écrire pour débloquer l'écriture sur cet OS. D'ailleurs le nouveau chapitre de BONDS est publié pour ceux que ça intéresserait.

Cet OS est tout fluffy, plein d'amour et de guimauve. Ca fait du bien de temps à autre.

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorites, je suis vraiment trop heureuse.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Magnus ferma la porte derrière son dernier client. Ce dernier désirait une potion qui boosterait ses capacités sexuelles défaillantes avec l'âge. Le sorcier avait pensé sans le verbaliser que le viagra existait à un coût beaucoup moins prohibitif que les prix qu'il pratiquait. Mais il honorait la requête avec plaisir, de l'argent facile ça ne se refusait pas.

Le warlock se dirigea vers une de ses grandes bibliothèques en ébène cherchant son grimoire d'élixir traitant d'amour et de sexualité. En parcourant les tranches des livres du bout des doigts, Magnus tomba sur un fin carnet de couleur bordeaux. Ce calepin ne lui appartenait pas, il l'ouvrit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en constatant le contenu de la fine écriture qui couvrait les pages. Alec était adorablement mignon et agréablement surprenant.

Magnus se servit un cocktail cosmopolitan et sortit sur sa terrasse, carnet à la main. Il s'assit confortablement sur son canapé extérieur croisant les jambes et commença sa lecture des pages qui contenaient tout ce qu'Alec aimait chez le sorcier.

« J'aime rentrer le soir et être accueilli par la douce odeur sucrée de la magie de Magnus. Quand ces fragrances m'assaillent, je sais que je suis chez moi et que ma place n'est nulle part ailleurs. »

«Quand on me parle de mon amant, la première chose que je vois c'est ses magnifiques yeux félins dorés. J'aimerai qu'ils les aiment autant que moi. Pour moi, ils ne sont pas le symbole du prince de l'enfer qu'il a comme père mais ils sont ce qu'est le vrai Magnus. Cet homme qu'il ne montre qu'à moi. »

«Rentrer le soir et trouver l'appartement transformé en boîte de nuit pour créatures obscures me dérangeait profondément au début. Mais ces soirs où je vois Magnus déchainé sur la piste, j'ai l'impression que les blessures des siècles qu'il a traversés sont transportées au loin. Alors qu'il continue à danser. »

«En grandissant à l'institut, je n'ai connu que les douches rapides pour préserver de l'eau chaude pour tout le monde. Depuis que je vis avec Magnus, je savoure les longs bains chauds, mousseux et dégageant une odeur de bois de santal. Rien de mieux pour dénouer les muscles contractés après une longue journée. Bonus quand mon amant vient se coller contre moi. C'est un moment de douceur que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde. »

«Magnus m'a éveillé à la sexualité. Plus que ça il m'a appris à aimer mon corps de guerrier parcouru de cicatrices. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu pendant des années que l'or que représentait Jace. Je ne pouvais surpasser son éclat. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Magnus, je sais que les métaux les plus précieux ne sont pas ceux qui brillent le plus. Mais ceux qui attirent le regard par leur humble délicatesse. « Tu es tel l'argent Alexander, si rare et si noble. » Sérieux, est-ce qu'un homme vous a déjà fait d'aussi beaux compliments ? »

« Rentrer le soir, fatigué. Recevoir l'ordre de s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé. Avoir un verre de vin qui apparait entre ses mains. Sentir des mains me massait délicatement les épaules. Se sentir écouter par l'homme que j'aime quand je lui raconte ma journée exténuante. Manger un délicieux repas qu'il soit préparé par les soins de Magnus ou soit le fruit d'une téléportation magique. Etre simplement chouchouté, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant lui et je pourrais bien m'y habituer un peu trop facilement. »

« Je l'avoue bien volontiers dans le secret de mon esprit, le corps de Magnus est à damner. J'arrive à lui dire de rares fois dans le feu de la passion. Pas assez pour rendre hommage au chef d'œuvre qu'est cet homme. J'aime retracer avec délice sa ceinture d'Apollon, ma langue suivant son dessin. Je crois qu'il a compris que cette partie de son anatomie me rendait fou car cette dernière a toujours un goût de framboise que je ne savoure qu'à cet endroit. S'il me l'avouait, je crois que j'afficherai un rouge brique qui ferait résonner son rire dans l'air. Mais qu'importe la gêne, j'aime ce son joyeux. »

«Un mot pour définir le style vestimentaire de Magnus ? Feu d'artifice. C'est deux mots, je m'en fiche. Je n'aime pas les couleurs sur moi, j'aurai l'air ridicule. Mais mon amant est parfait, chaque couleur fait ressortir sa beauté avec éclat. Tant pis si mes fringues se retrouvent couvertes de paillettes et que Jace se moque de moi. Plus mon amant est pailleté, plus son humeur est joyeuse, un coup d'œil sur ses yeux ou ses cheveux et je sais son état d'esprit. Ces strass sont le baromètre de l'humeur de Magnus et je ne pense pas qu'il en ait conscience. Mais quand on a un compagnon aussi secret que lui, ces petits indices sur son état d'esprit, je les préserve jalousement. »

«Magnus est l'homme le plus extravagant que je connaisse. Il adore provoquer par ses mots ou ses gestes. Il est même passé maître dans l'art de faire sortir Jace ou ma mère de leurs gonds. Il faut que je sois clair, je ne m'interpose jamais, ce sont leurs histoires. Il est hors de question que je musèle mon petit tigre. Si Magnus ne m'avait pas fait du rentre-dedans, je serai triste comme les pierres à continuer à jouer le rôle du fils parfait. Magnus m'a offert une vie, celle dont j'avais besoin. Par l'ange, j'aime cet homme. »

« Depuis que je vis avec Magnus, il y a une tradition qui s'est imposée à nous et je ne la manque jamais à part quand des démons s'invitent pendant notre moment de tranquillité. Et malheureusement plus Sebastian progresse dans son plan diabolique, plus ces infâmes créatures requièrent ma présence pour les exterminer. J'aimerai qu'il comprenne que la soirée TV du samedi soir, c'est sacré. Pop-corn, cocktails, un bon film et Magnus lové contre moi. C'est une combinaison parfaite. Et tant pis si parfois, le film n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, mon petit tigre trouve toujours un moyen différent de m'occuper. J'aime avoir des habitudes bien ancrées avec mon petit-ami et j'espère que d'autres seront instituées au fur et à mesure des années. Magnus veut créer le dimanche chill and sex, j'étudie cette possibilité. »

«Je sais que mon homme est raide dingue de mes fesses. Surtout quand je porte un pantalon en cuir et j'avoue, j'en joue. Dès que je pars en mission et que je me pare de mon uniforme de chasseur d'ombres, je le garde jusqu'à mon arrivée à l'appartement. Tant pis si je pue ou si je suis plein d'ichor, j'aime sentir le regard de Magnus posé sur mon postérieur. Mais quand il met ces divins jeans slim, c'est à moi de perdre la face. A-t-il remarqué que chaque fois que je me jette sur lui avec une violente envie de le dévorer, c'est quand il porte ces pantalons de l'enfer ? Surtout le blanc… »

«Magnus s'est offert un cadeau dernièrement, un magnifique tapis rond en fausse fourrure rouge soit disant pour l'esthétique. Je le soupçonne de l'avoir acheté uniquement pour pouvoir me coucher dessus et me déshabiller. Faire l'amour au coin du feu, j'approuve totalement mais pour la forme, j'aime bien ronchonner et il ne le sait que trop bien. »

«Vivre avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, c'est parfois se disputer. Parce que Monsieur n'a pas encore décidé de me donner la combinaison qui ouvre le coffre fort contenant son passé. Alors qu'il sait tout de mes dix-neuf années de vie. Bien sûr, je n'attends pas qu'il me raconte par le menu c'est quatre cents d'existence sur Terre. Mais juste qu'il s'ouvre davantage. Car je ne lui rappellerai jamais assez, il n'y a rien d'horrible en lui. Il faudrait qu'il comprenne que je l'aime dans son entièreté.

Mais se disputer avec Magnus, c'est aussi se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Toujours, on a peut être du mal à communiquer, à s'ouvrir même mais quand cela concerne le sexe on est en phase. L'amour y est pour beaucoup aussi. Je ne doute pas de son amour et j'espère qu'il ne doute pas du mien. »

«Il y a toujours eu une récurrente dans ma vie. Une qui m'a poursuivie et blessait pendant des années. On m'a toujours dit comme Jace était meilleur que moi, que je ne pourrais jamais l'égaler qu'importe mes efforts. Mais Magnus m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait bien des domaines dans lesquels Jace ne pourrait jamais me surpasser. Venant de quiconque, j'aurai ri jaune et je l'aurai envoyé balader. Mais je sais que venant de Magnus, c'est sincère et même si je ne suis meilleur que dans ses yeux cela me suffit. Il n'y a que lui que je veux rendre fier, les autres m'importe peu même mes parents surtout mes parents. »

«Depuis que j'ai embrassé Magnus lors de ce qui devait être mon mariage avec Lydia à la face de plusieurs membres éminents de l'Enclave, ma réputation n'est plus à faire. Je suis le Lightwood qui a déshonoré sa famille pour une créature obscure, celui que ses parents aimeraient renier. Je me suis habitué aux quolibets, insultes et remarques désobligeantes. Ainsi quand une charmante habitante d'Alicante m'a dit que c'était, je cite «Dommage que je ne puisse avoir une descendance. Tes magnifiques yeux bleus seront perdus pour les Lightwood. ». J'avais envie de lui répondre que je m'en foutais parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'un de mes enfants ait cette couleur si particulière qui fait chavirer Magnus. Je veux garder le privilège de pouvoir le faire céder avec un seul regard. »

«Avant Magnus, je voyais l'avenir avec un voile sombre. J'aurai été marié avec une chasseuse d'ombres respectable, j'aurai dû lui faire des enfants et j'aurai été infiniment triste. Je n'aurai jamais connu le sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimé. Magnus m'a terrifié, jamais une personne ne m'avait autant ébranlé mais je veux bien revivre mille fois cette peur si la finalité est que je termine dans ses bras. Magnus est ma tempête, il peut bien foutre le bordel dans mes sentiments, du moment qu'il reste à mes côtés. »

«Magnus est juste Magnus. Rien de plus, rien de moi. Il est l'homme qui a réussi à faire voler toutes mes barrières et mes doutes. Il est l'homme aux côtés de qui je veux vieillir. Je mentirai si je disais que notre futur ne me terrifiait pas, je suis mortel, il est immortel. Il traversera les âges en gardant sa beauté intacte, je me flétrirai au fil des ans. Mais mieux vaut profiter du présent que se préoccuper du futur. Et mon présent c'est Magnus. »

«Et comme je sais que tu finiras par tomber sur ce carnet. Que ta curiosité l'emportera et que tu ne pourras t'empêcher de le lire. J'aurai juste une petite demande et pour cela tu dois tourner la page. »

Le sorcier ému par toutes ses phrases et désarçonné par la demande d'Alec changea de page avec lenteur.

«Magnus Bane, veux-tu devenir mon mari? »

Le warlock fut choqué par cette phrase et resta immobile devant ses mots n'osant en comprendre le sens.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Alec passa la porte et reçut un corps chaud qu'il le fit tomber au sol.

«Bonsoir Monsieur Lightwood-Bane » Murmura le sorcier en posant un profond baiser sur les lèvres du néphilim.

* * *

Voilà, vous savez tout ce qu'Alec pense de Magnus. Il l'aime son sorcier. Fluffy level max XD. J'ai fait le tour de ce qui me venait à l'esprit. J'espère que c'est assez complet XD

Merci de me laisser une petite review pour vos ressentis. Ca motive pour vous inonder d'encore plus de Malec.

Prochains OS :

-OS PLS le retour mais qui sera publié côté livre donc The Mortal Instruments pour éviter des spoils majeurs.

-OS fête foraine. Bien sûr que je vous le fais aussi pour ceux qui l'ont réclamés.

A bientôt ! Bisous !

PS : J'ai également publié un nouveau chapitre de BONDS et un OS lemon dans la série Les endroits improbables où Magnus et Alec ont fait l'amour. C'est dit XD


	10. Nouvel OS

Coucou !

Un nouvel OS est disponible dans la catégorie Books : Mortal Instruments.

Cet OS contient des spoil majeurs sur le tome 6 de la saga, c'est pour ça que je ne peux le publier ici.

Ceux qui ont lu les livres jusqu'au 6, vous pouvez aller le lire, ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas, c'est votre décision. Lecture ou pas. A vous de voir !

D'autre part, merci à Guest pour ta review sur l'OS 9. Je suis désolée pour les larmes mais bravo d'avoir surmonté ta peur de le lire. Et merci pour le compliment, c'est adorable. J'essaye toujours de faire des écrits le meilleur possible, autant que je puisse en tout cas.

A bientôt !


	11. La fête foraine

Les personnages et l'univers de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Bonjour mes biscuits ! Je vous retrouve pour un OS très court mais alors très court XD. Comme je suis partie en roule libre total, ça donne ça !

Vous devriez avoir quelques sourires et rires XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent fidèlement, à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me follow ou me mettent en favoris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se tenait devant un lieu bondé rempli de stands colorés et lumineux. Il se tourna vers Magnus avec un air désespéré mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Selon le sorcier, la fête foraine était une expérience sensorielle que le shadowhunter devait expérimenter au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Pour l'instant selon le chasseur d'ombres, c'était juste un endroit où la concentration de mundanes était beaucoup trop importante. Ça criait, ça braillait, ça riait extrêmement fort et dans tous les coins.

La main de son compagnon serrait dans la sienne, Alec se laissa entraîner vers un endroit quelconque. Il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas hurler sur les mundanes qui lui écrasait les pieds et le poussait sans cesse depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas regarder devant eux quand ils marchaient.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une construction composée de décors en papier mâché représentant grossièrement des loups, des démons et autres vampires. Magnus se tourna vers lui.

«On va aller faire le train fantôme. C'est une attraction où tu peux possiblement avoir peur. »

«Vraiment ? » Demanda Alec avec un sourire goguenard en voyant la qualité des décors qui le faisait plus rire que trembler.

«Écoute moi jusqu'au bout shadowhunter. Si tu as peur, ne sors pas ta lame séraphique pour pourfendre un pauvre terrestre qui n'aura comme seul tord que d'être convaincant et de mériter son salaire. » Magnus lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant d'aller acheter les tickets pour l'attraction.

Le couple monta dans un wagon et attendit le départ du train. Le sorcier se blottit contre son amant. Il ne faut pas croire, le warlock n'avait pas choisit cette attraction au hasard. Il allait pouvoir à loisir se coller contre le torse puissant de son chasseur d'ombres de compagnon.

Le train démarra finalement les plongeant dans la pénombre. Magnus se réfugia contre Alec, cachant par moment son visage dans le cou de son amant qui sentait divinement bon. Il surjouait clairement sa peur car en tant que sorcier, son monde était composé depuis son enfance de créatures bien plus terrifiantes. Alec stoïque ne trouvait rien à redire et resserrait son emprise rassurante sur son compagnon. Arrivés proche de la sortie alors que la lumière commençait à percer dans l'obscurité, un homme muni d'une tronçonneuse se rua sur leur wagon. Le néphilim lui lança un tel regard atterré que le warlock ne put retenir le fou rire qui s'empara de lui. Ils furent le seul couple sortant du train fantôme avec un sourire sur les lèvres surprenant le propriétaire qui était tellement fier de son effet final.

«Comment les mundanes peuvent avoir peur de ça ? » Dit Alec en désignant l'attraction. « S'ils savaient qu'on les protègent contre des menaces bien plus dangereuses, ils ne dormiraient plus. »

«C'est l'ambiance qui règne qui les terrifient plus que la qualité des décors. Il fait sombre, il passe des enregistrements de cris de terreur. C'est oppressant. » Expliqua le sorcier.

«C'est affligeant. » Rectifia le shadowhunter. « Puis ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais traîné dans cette mascarade. » Finit-il avec un air moqueur.

«Je suis démasqué. » Dit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus loin, Magnus opta pour le labyrinthe des glaces. Il devait trouver la sortie alors que leur reflet se répercutait sur tous les miroirs, dans le but de les perdre. Alors que le warlock se contemplait dans les glaces, son compagnon en bon shadowhunter avait déjà examiné le terrain et déduit du chemin le plus court pour les amener à la sortie.

«Hello Handsome ! » Dit le sorcier en se mirant.

«Je te gêne peut-être ? » Questionna Alec en se positionnant derrière lui, se reflétant à son tour dans le miroir.

«Je me disais que tu avais une chance folle de m'avoir comme compagnon. »

«On n'aura pas de problème pour gagner la sortie, ta tête et tes chevilles gonflent tellement qu'elles vont exploser l'installation. » Se moqua le chasseur d'ombres tout en avançant pour gagner la seconde salle. Il tenait Magnus par la main, le coupant à sa contemplation de son reflet. Un vrai Narcisse moderne, son amant. «Mis à part ça. Bien sûr que j'ai de la chance. »

Tout sourire, le warlock embrassa passionnément Alec, déclenchant quelques rires gênés chez les autres personnes qui parcouraient le labyrinthe.

«Mon séduisant et sexy shadowhunter. » Murmura Magnus contres les lèvres rosies arrachant un sourire timide et des rougissements à son amant.

Après une vingtaines de minutes, dont bien dix grosses minutes avaient servies à ce que le sorcier se contemple sous toutes les coutures , le couple sortit de l'attraction.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de nourriture. Alec opta pour une pomme d'amour et le sorcier pour une barbe à papa saveur raisin. Ils s'assirent à une table le temps de déguster leurs friandises. Le néphilim fut agréablement surpris par le bon goût de la pomme d'amour.

Les lèvres du shadowhunter brillaient sous l'action du sucre caramélisé qui se déposait dessus à chaque bouchée. Cette vision avait un pouvoir totalement érotique sur Magnus, qui le regardait d'un air rêveur. S'imaginant aller cueillir le dépôt cristallin du bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant. Et comme du fantasme à la réalité, il n'y qu'un pas, le sorcier le franchit sans hésitation arrachant un cri de surprise à Alec. Bien qu'il n'empêcha pas le warlock de goûter au fruit défendu que représentait ses lèvres, ses joues prirent la coloration de la confiserie qu'il tenait encore dans une de ses mains.

Après avoir dégusté leur sucrerie, ils continuèrent main dans la main dans le parc.

Magnus fit s'arrêter Alec à un stand de tir à la carabine, lui sommant de lui gagner une peluche.

Le néphilim étant un excellent archer, viser et tirer sur une cible ne lui posa pas l'ombre d'un problème. Les billes de plomb se logèrent toutes au cœur de la cible sous le regard impressionné du gérant. Ils purent choisir deux peluches. Magnus opta pour une peluche ressemblant beaucoup à Chairman Meow, son chat adoré. Le chasseur d'ombres demanda une peluche loup pour sa petite sœur. Il considérait qu'Isabelle avait une certaine ressemblance avec l'animal. Izzy pouvait être une louve surprotectrice quand cela concernait sa famille ou ses amis proches. Cette attention attendrissante arracha un sourire au sorcier.

Le couple continuait à déambuler tranquillement quand Magnus se crispa arrivé à l'approche d'un manège. Alec le regarda surpris alors qu'il voulait continuer à avancer vers l'attraction, la première qui lui plaisait réellement depuis leur arrivée. Le carrousel tout en bois était de toute beauté. Il avait l'air peint à la main ce qui le rendait unique. Voulant s'approcher davantage, le shadowhunter fut confronté au warlock qui refusait obstinément d'avancer, préférant adopter une stratégie de repli.

«Magnus, tout va bien ? » Demanda le néphilim inquiet en se tournant vers son amant.

«Je ne monterai pas là-dedans ! » S'exclama le sorcier en pointant le carrousel du doigt. Ses pupilles dilatées exprimaient sans mal sa frayeur.

«Tu as peur ? » Demanda Alec, surpris. C'était une banale attraction en bois.

«Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu le film Mary Poppins ? » Questionna Magnus pour la forme. Son amant fit un signe de négation. «C'est une nounou, une nounou extraordinaire. Dans une des scènes du film, les enfants, Bert et elle font du carrousel. Tout à coup, les cheveux sur lesquels ils sont, se détachent partant galoper et c'est effrayant. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on a enfermé l'âme de destriers innocents dans ces manèges. Hors de question que je monte là-dessus. »

Alec retint un rire. Et Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire car un rire chez Alexander était bien trop rare.

«Tu peux te moquer. » Dit le sorcier.

Alors, le chasseur d'ombres se lâcha et un fou rire le prit. Tout en riant, il amena Magnus loin de cette attraction hautement terrifiante.

Une fois, son rire calmait, le shadowhunter se tourna vers son amant, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

«Rentrons. » Demanda le néphilim.

Le couple s'écarta de la foule et le warlock ouvrit un portail à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, aussitôt Alec s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon. Il les malmenas un moment avant de glisser sur le menton puis la gorge qu'il taquina accompagné des doux gémissements de Magnus.

Le néphilim attrapa la chemise du sorcier et le tira vers la chambre, les yeux flamboyants de désir.

Le shadowhunter se laissa tomber sur le lit couvert de draps de soie rouge entraînant son amant avec lui. Ce dernier se retrouva au dessus de lui, ses jambes enserrant les hanches d'Alec.

«Qu'attends tu pour me chevaucher ? » Murmura le néphilim d'une voix fiévreuse.

«Tout de suite beau destrier. »

* * *

Je ne sais pas si j'assume cette fin lol. J'hésite entre me dire que vous allez totalement me détester de vous avoir laisser en plan sans lemon ou trouver que c'est parfait de finir ainsi.

Désolée pour ce tout petit bébé. La semaine prochaine, je suis en off, je vais en profiter pour écrire pour espérer pouvoir vous donner du contenu en quantité. C'est à dire la suite de BONDS, de Café givré, un nouvel OS. Puis des tonnes d'écrits qu'ils me restent à faire mais qui ne seront pas poster avant quelques temps. Le planning est chargé XD. Et à côté, je vais en profiter pour avoir une vie sociale XD.

Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une review à ce délire.

Bisous !


	12. Il est temps de te pardonner

Bonsoir !

Mon nouveau bébé est là, faut dire que mon envie de l'écrire a été dévorante. Pour le contexte, un matin très tôt je me maquillais avant d'aller bosser et mon esprit s'est envolé vers Malec et plus précisément Alec. L'idée de cet OS est née.

Me donnant l'occasion de développer une relation que j'aime beaucoup dans la série en plus du Malec (ce n'est pas une relation amoureuse l'autre relation.) Racontage de life fini.

J'ai pris des éléments à la série et aux Chroniques de Bane qui sont mis en italique (aucun spoil majeur sur les chroniques.)

Spoilers série saison 1 et 2.

Merci Severusa pour ta review. Désolée pour les larmes. Mais les PLS sont les OS qui permettent de transmettre le plus d'émotions selon moi et c'est les OS que j'affectionne particulièrement écrire même si je souffre XD. Merci pour le compliment;)

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews. Vous êtes adorables. Merci également pour les favs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus se réveilla brièvement en se retournant dans son sommeil dans ses draps de satin blanc cassé. Instinctivement sa main glissa sur le côté pour entrer en contact avec la peau d'Alec. Malgré les allers et venues sur la surface normalement occupée par son compagnon, le sorcier ne sentit rien. Magnus s'extirpa alors difficilement du sommeil pour constater que son adorable amant avait déserté leur lit.

Le warlock se releva sur ses coudes, aucun mot sur sa table de chevet pour annoncer un départ en mission. Pas de lumière filtrant sous la porte de la salle de bain adjacente. Le réveil indiqué trois heures du matin, une heure bien trop matinale même pour Alec, d'autant plus un jour de repos. Dans cette situation, le couple ne se levait que rarement avant neuf heures.

Magnus s'extirpa du lit, revêtit un bas de jogging et un peignoir en velours bleu nuit avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il était vide de présence, tout comme la cuisine et la bibliothèque où le néphilim allait parfois se réfugier quand il avait besoin de solitude.

Finalement, la porte vitrée mal fermée laissant filtrer un air froid lui donna une indication sur où était son compagnon.

Le sorcier sortit et monta l'escalier en fer forgé permettant d'accéder au toit-terrasse. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'Alec était assis sur un banc, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, Chairman Meow dormant sur ses genoux. Il caressait ce dernier d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vide.

«Alexander ? »

Le dénommé sursauta imperceptiblement à l'entente de son prénom mais ne répondit pas. Magnus s'assit sur la table en face du banc, posant une main sur le genou de son compagnon. Son air triste et perdu brisa le cœur du sorcier.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

«Rentre Magnus. Tu vas attraper froid. » Laissa filtrer le shadowhunter d'une voix faible.

«Tu comptes échapper si facilement à ma question ? » Dit le warlock en faisant apparaître une couverture en polaire sur ses épaules, deux tasses de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un parasol chauffant. « Nous sommes dans les meilleures conditions pour discuter toute la nuit sur cette terrasse. » Termina le sorcier en tendant un mug à Alec. Ce dernier le saisit, la tasse trembla dans sa main.

«Alexander ? » La voix inquiète de son amant sortit le chasseur d'ombres de ces sombres pensées.

«Ça fait un an aujourd'hui. »

Le warlock réfléchit rapidement. Que s'était il passé en novembre l'année dernière ? Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

«Un an que ? » Questionna le sorcier en plongeant son regard dans celui d'azur qui exprimait une telle souffrance.

«Que j'ai tué Jocelyn, Magnus. » Répondit le néphilim dans un souffle étranglé.

«Alec... »

Magnus se releva et alla serrer son amant dans ses bras. Le tenant fermement contre lui. Il s'en voulut d'avoir cru que cette histoire était derrière eux depuis la discussion qu'Alec avait eu avec Clary. Il s'en voulut de ne pas s'être rappeler de cette date, il aurait pu alors protéger son compagnon de ses mornes pensées.

«C'était un démon, Alexander. Tu n'es pas responsable. »

«Arrête avec ça ! C'est bien mes mains qui ont tués Jocelyn. » Cria le chasseur d'ombres en s'extirpant des bras réconfortants de son amant. «C'est mes mains qui étaient couvertes de son sang. »

«Alec, tu étais possédé. Tu n'as jamais voulu tuer Jocelyn. De la même manière que les autres shadowhunters possédés n'ont jamais désirés tuer ou blesser leur collègue. » Répondit le warlock, essayant de raisonner son compagnon. «Clary ne t'en veut pas. Vous avez parlé. Elle ne t'en as jamais voulu. C'était un démon qui s'est malheureusement joué de toi. »

Le chasseur d'ombres debout, faisait les cent pas sur la terrasse. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et ses poings serrés contenaient difficilement la rage qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

«Je lui ai volé sa mère. Je lui ai volé la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Elle a encore un frère mais c'est un meurtrier. Je lui ai tout pris. »

«Alexander, tu ne lui as rien pris. C'était un démon. Elle est toujours entourée, de Simon, d'Isabelle, de Jace, de toi et moi. Elle a toujours l'homme qu'elle a considéré comme son père toute sa vie. » Termina Magnus en voulant poser une main réconfortante sur son compagnon. Mais ce dernier le repoussa laissant le sorcier démuni face à cette douleur qui rongeait Alec.

«Parlons en de Luke. Je l'ai privé de son bonheur. J'ai...»

«Alec... » Voulut le couper Magnus.

«J'ai tout. Une mère qui m'a accepté comme je suis, un frère et une sœur qui m'aiment. Je t'ai toi que j'aime plus que de raison et la réciproque est vraie. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à tout ça. Car j'ai retiré ce bonheur à Luke à tout jamais. » Hurla le néphilim à la face de son amant. Le sorcier savait que la colère du chasseur d'ombres n'était pas dirigée vers lui, il ne savait juste pas comment gérer cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Les mots d'Alec n'en restaient pas moins blessants.

«Alexander, il n'y a pas de droit ou non. Tu es heureux, oui. Luke ne te le reproche pas, ni Clary. Personne ! C'est toi seul qui te blâme pour ce bonheur. » Le sorcier s'était approché à nouveau et cette fois-ci, le shadowhunter le laissa faire quand sa main enserra son bras droit. « Ma mère s'est suicidé par ma faute. J'ai tué mon beau-père. »

«Magnus... » Alec se mordit la lèvre, le but n'était pas de rappeler ces souvenirs douloureux à son amant.

«Tu te rappelles tes mots ? »

«Ce n'est pas comparable. Tu n'es... »

«Je suis un demi-démon, Alec. » Coupa Magnus. «Par ma naissance, je suis plus démoniaque que tu ne le seras jamais. Mais si tu peux me regarder dans les yeux en disant que _rien n'est laid en moi._ Je te le retourne. » Dit le sorcier en posant son autre main sur la joue de son compagnon, plongeant son regard ambré dans celui bleuté. « _Rien n'est laid en toi_ , Alexander. Aucune infime partie. »

Alec s'effondra dans les bras de Magnus. Ce dernier le consola un long moment alternant caresses, mots doux et promesse que les blessures cicatrisaient à défaut de s'effacer.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un brouillard de luxure. Le néphilim avait besoin d'oublier, de se laver de ses démons et les mains de Magnus sur son corps, ses yeux brillants de désir, d'amour étaient le meilleur des remèdes.

* * *

Le lendemain, la boule au ventre, Alec se dirigea vers le Jade Wolf. Il n'avait que trop longtemps retardait cette discussion qu'il désirait avoir depuis longtemps avec Luke. Le néphilim croyait aux mots de Magnus mais il savait que son processus de guérison ne commencerait qu'avec l'absolution de l'alpha.

Il entra dans le restaurant et fut assailli par l'odeur de nourriture chinoise froide. Une jeune femme métisse s'approcha de lui.

«Que fais-tu là, Alec ? » Demanda Maïa.

«Je cherche Luke. »

La louve opina et alla chercher son alpha dans l'arrière salle. Luke arriva et fronça les sourcils en voyant le néphilim.

«Bonjour, Alec. Un problème ? » Demanda l'alpha en serrant la main du chasseur d'ombres.

«Bonjour. Pas d'origine démoniaque. On peut parler en privé ? » Questionna le shadowhunter, son angoisse montant d'un cran.

Luke bien que surpris, dirigea le directeur d'Institut vers une table en retrait, les isolant des regards.

«Je t'écoute. »

«Je...Je...Je suis désolé. » Laissa finalement filtrer le néphilim, baissant ses yeux.

«De quoi, Alec ? » Demanda le loup surpris, son regard scrutant le jeune homme qui visiblement aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris.

«Pour Jocelyn. » Le chuchotement perça difficilement dans la voix cassée du chasseur d'ombres.

Les mains de Luke vinrent trouver celles d'Alec et stoppèrent le mouvement nerveux qui les agitaient.

«C'est un démon qui a causé la mort de Jocelyn. Pas toi. »

«C'est mes mains qui l'ont... » La voix se cassa avant de terminer. Luke eut de la peine pour Alec. Il se débattait depuis trop longtemps avec sa culpabilité visiblement.

«Oui c'était tes mains. »

Le néphilim sursauta en entendant cette déclaration. Il l'avait toujours pensé mais l'entendre dire par cet homme, c'était autre chose.

«Alec regarde moi. » Les yeux pâles du shadowhunter se relevèrent. «Mes mains ont tués au nom du Cercle et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça. J'ai sur la conscience le meurtre de vampires, de sorciers, de seelies et de loups-garous. Je l'ai fait en âme et conscience. Je regrette mais mes mains seront toujours couvertes de leur sang. » Les mains de Luke serrèrent plus fort celles du jeune homme. «Tu as le sang de Jocelyn sur tes mains, oui. Mais tu n'as pas agi de ton propre chef, tu as agis sous l'emprise d'un démon. »

Le directeur d'Institut laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues avant de se reprendre.

«Tu es un homme bien, Alec. Tu fais tout pour réparer les erreurs du passé commis au nom du Cercle et de l'Enclave, c'est beaucoup pour un jeune homme de ton âge et qui n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Autre que le fardeau de s'appeler Lightwood. Tu es respecté par les tiens et les créatures obscures. »

«Parce que je suis avec Magnus. » Rit faiblement le néphilim. Luke lui sourit en retour.

«Pas seulement. Ma meute et moi nous ne te respectons. Pas parce que tu es le compagnon de Magnus. Nous te respectons pour le pas que tu as fais vers nous. Nous te respectons parce qu'un jour, tu as tendu une main _vers une louve effrayée et que tu l'as aidé_. C'était bien toi, non ? » Demanda Luke ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la réponse. Alec opina, surpris que l'alpha connaisse cette anecdote.

« _L'histoire d'un chasseur d'ombres aux yeux bleus accompagné d'un sorcier sauvant une louve_ a fait le tour de la meute quand cette jeune fille nous as rejoints. » Expliqua l'alpha.

Luke regarda le visage d'Alec qui s'éclairait peu à peu. Le loup appréciait beaucoup ce jeune homme. Il ressentait un instinct paternel envers lui. Ce petit garçon qui n'avait jamais reçu l'assentiment de son père malgré l'homme formidable qu'il était.

«Tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde, Alec. Et tu en sauveras encore. Et pour Jocelyn,

je ne t'en veux pas. » Dit Luke en se levant, mettant fin à la conversation. Cette dernière n'avait pas lieu d'être pour l'alpha. S'il avait pu détester le néphilim le courant d'une seconde, il n'avait jamais perdu de vue que ce n'était pas lui qui agissait. Il n'avait pas de haine envers Alec Lightwood, juste une profonde amitié et un respect total.

Avant que le directeur d'Institut ne le réalise, ses bras entouraient Luke dans une accolade sincère. Il n'était pas démonstratif mais l'alpha avait apporté le dernier point pour refermer cette plaie ouverte. Clary, Magnus, Luke, ils étaient les artisans de son renouveau.

Luke surpris, tapota le dos du shadowhunter avec un sourire puis il le raccompagna jusqu'au seuil du restaurant.

«Merci Luke. » Dit le néphilim avant de s'éloigner.

«Alec ! » L'interpella le loup. «Tu as le droit au bonheur. »

«Toi aussi. Tu n'es pas un assassin, tu es un homme bien. » Répondit sincèrement le directeur d'Institut.

* * *

Alec rentra à l'appartement. Magnus l'attendait, angoissé sachant où son amant était allé. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de Luke. Mais on ne peut jamais être sûr de personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Alec au visage dénué de toute souffrance. Le sorcier l'accueillit avec un tendre baiser.

«Alors ? » Demanda le warlock.

«Il m'a pardonné ou plutôt il ne m'en a jamais voulu. » Répondit le néphilim dans un sourire. Il amena son amant sur le canapé et le serra contre lui. «Désolé pour hier soir. Et merci d'être à mes côtés, Magnus. »

«Toujours. » Promis le sorcier en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

«Et j'ai décidé d'une chose. »

Magnus se releva curieux. Alec inspira un grand coup avant de prononcer solennellement.

«Je me pardonne. »

Le sorcier sourit. Il n'avait rien à pardonner mais si Alec avait besoin de cela, il était ravi qu'il s'accorde ce pardon tant attendu.

Le chasseur d'ombres se pencha et embrassa tendrement Magnus.

Oui Alec avait le droit au bonheur.

* * *

Voilà !

J'avais vraiment envie de développer cet aspect sur Alec, je le pense tout à fait capable de porter longtemps le poids de la culpabilité pour la mort de Jocelyn. Et ça me permettait de glisser Luke que j'apprécie particulièrement dans la série.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire. Une petite review pour vos ressentis ? Ça fait toujours un bien fou.

Bisous mes biscuits !


	13. Douce est la douleur

Bonsoir,

Voilà le temps du retour avec cette série. Je recommence avec un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis l'épisode 3x06. Donc j'ai fini par l'écrire.

SPOILERS : Jusqu'au 3x07 inclus.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dans la cuisine du loft, Alec préparait le petit déjeuner pour Magnus et lui. Il consistait ce matin en des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, une grande tasse d'un café avec trois sucres ainsi qu'un peu de lait pour son compagnon et bien noir pour lui.

Magnus se réveillait lentement, le shadowhunter l'avait laissé étendu sur le lit, profitant des rayons du soleil bien haut qui caressait sa peau hâlée. C'était une belle image à n'en pas douter mais malgré la beauté de cette dernière, Alec n'arrivait pas à reléguer en arrière-plan les pensées moroses qui l'agitaient, plus fort le tourmentaient.

Remuant rageusement les œufs dans la poêle, l'archer tentait de les faire taire mais rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il ne contrôlait plus ces dernières, elles s'invitaient encore plus puisssamment. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette boîte remplit des souvenirs de Magnus, des souvenirs de ses amours passés, depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation houleuse qui n'avait amené à rien seulement à persuader Alec qu'il n'était qu'un point dans la vie de Magnus. Il savait en son for intérieur, qu'il n'en était rien. Le warlock l'aimait, tenait à lui, le chérissait. Il était son présent, il l'était indubitablement.

Mais sournoises, les pensées revenaient inlassablement, torturant le néphilim, le faisant souffrir.

Il pensait à tous ces autres, toutes ces personnes qui étaient reliées à un objet de cette boîte, tous ces fantômes qu'il ne pouvait nommer hormis Georges.

Alec pensait sans répit. Ces ombres planaient au-dessus de leur relation, ils avaient eu, ce qu'il avait actuellement. Ils avaient eu les caresses de Magnus des plus douces aux plus torrides, ils avaient eu ses lèvres pleines tantôt tendres, tantôt passionnées. Ces personnes avaient partagé le lit du sorcier, peut-être celui même dans lequel, l'archer avait connu sa première fois. Les draps de soie avaient peut-être protégé d'autres étreintes avant les leurs.

Magnus leur avait dit ces deux mots, qu'il disait maintenant au néphilim et qui provoquaient inévitablement une douce chaleur dans son ventre mais qui ces derniers temps se mêlait à une fureur tout sauf saine. Parce que Magnus l'avait dit à tellement avant lui, cette déclaration si précieuse.

Alec voulait être le premier mais il ne le serait jamais. Magnus était un sorcier, il était immortel, il était logique et censé qu'il ait eu des amants. L'archer connaissait cette donnée en se mettant avec son compagnon. Mais maintenant, il ne supportait plus cette idée car il y avait ses souvenirs qui raccrochaient Magnus à eux, parce qu'il avait compris qu'un jour un petit bout de lui rejoindrait cette boîte. Il ne serait plus qu'une pointe de flèche jetait au milieu de ses objets, gardait dans cet écrin avec d'autres et que Magnus regarderait, nostalgique alors qu'un ou une autre verrait comme lui, le sorcier cachait précipitamment ce coffret à leurs yeux.

Alec n'en pouvait plus, c'était comme un coup au plexus qui lui coupait le souffle. Cette boîte était une blessure violente que le néphilim n'arrivait pas à cautériser. Il tentait de donner le change à Magnus alors qu'il crevait d'envie d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui, il désirait qu'il parle du futur, de leur futur mais aussi de son futur. De sa mort parce qu'il était mortel et que les mortels mouraient.

Hier alors que le sorcier lui faisait l'amour avec une tendresse infinie, Alec s'était senti asphyxié, totalement asphyxié. Annihilé dans cette douleur qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus depuis la découverte de cet écrin cauchemardesque. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser «Tu n'es pas seul, tu n'es pas sa fin. Il y en a eu d'autres, il y en aura d'autres. Tu n'es pas l'exception. ». L'archer avait pleuré silencieusement dans la salle de bain après leur union, il n'avait pu plus longtemps taire ses tourments. Quand il était retourné dans la chambre, le visage rougi par les larmes, Magnus avait posé ses yeux sur lui et son regard était le reflet de la tristesse d'Alec. Sans un mot, le néphilim s'était couché, le froid enserrant tout son corps malgré les draps réchauffés par leur étreinte.

Le directeur d'institut lança rageusement la spatule contre le mur et leur petit déjeuner connu le même sort. Il regarda hébété ce qu'il venait de faire, les pensées avaient gagné, elles avaient fait taire le posé Alec pour laisser place au Alec en colère qui souffrait.

Est-ce qu'un jour Magnus et lui retrouveront cet avant ? Cet avant cette boîte que l'archer se maudissait d'avoir ouvert.

«Eh bien, tu n'étais pas bien réveillé ce matin ? » Demanda le sorcier en contemplant le désastre qui s'était joué dans sa cuisine.

Alec ne dit rien, regardant son compagnon. Son cœur se gonflait d'amour à sa vue, le néphilim aimait Magnus de toutes ses fibres mais traîtresse la colère était tapie ne demandant qu'à sortir.

«Mauvaise nuit, mauvais matin... »Alec laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant en dire plus.

«Je partage la même pensée. » Dit le warlock tout en claquant des doigts pour remettre tout en ordre et faire apparaître par la même occasion un petit déjeuner purement français, laissant ce que son compagnon avait fait dans la poêle sur le piano de cuisine. Il s'assit pour manger. «C'est assez déconcertant de te voir t'enfuir dans la salle de bain et revenir le visage ravagé par des traces de larmes juste après t'avoir fait l'amour. »

«Tu pourras rajouter cela aux griefs que tu as contre moi. » Ragea Alec en récupérant sa préparation dans la poêle et la fourrant dans une assiette, ignorant volontairement les viennoiseries chaudes qui embaumaient l'atmosphère.

«Alexander, je n'ai aucun grief contre toi mais le contraire n'est visiblement pas vrai. » Souffla Magnus tentant d'attraper la main droite de son compagnon qui la retira. La souffrance brilla dans le regard du sorcier, vivace. L'archer en était malade de le faire souffrir mais lui aussi souffrait.

«Je n'ai pas de reproche à ton égard. Je veux une discussion. Je peux dealer sur beaucoup d'éléments de toute cette histoire de boîte, j'essaye vraiment. Mais tu sais quel sujet, je veux qu'on aborde. » Lança Alec planta son regard bleu dans l'ambre du warlock.

«Oh que oui, je sais. Tu me cherches des poux depuis des jours pour qu'on en parle. Mais non, on ne parlera pas de ta mort. » Trancha Magnus, reposant violemment sa tasse sur la table, son regard toujours accroché à celui du directeur d'Institut.

Alec se leva, la douleur tiraillant tout son corps. Son compagnon ne comprenait pas à quel point il avait besoin de cette discussion, de parler de leur futur.

«Tu ne peux pas simplement ignorer ce sujet parce que ça te fait du mal. » Renchérit le néphilim ne cherchant pas à moduler sa voix qui tremblait de colère et de chagrin.

«Mais, c'est ça un couple Alexander, refusait de faire du mal à l'autre ! » Cria Magnus.

«Excuse-moi de ne pas connaître cette politique de l'autruche. Je n'ai jamais connu personne avant toi, je suis un ignorant ! Tu me l'as bien dit !» Hurla Alec en retour, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta soudain face à Magnus, il refusait de sortir cette phrase mais plus forte que lui, elle fusa. «Tu sais, Underhill serait sans doute tout disposé à combler mes lacunes. »

Le sorcier blêmit et le néphilim se mordit les lèvres s'en voulant aussitôt de la bassesse de son coup d'éclat. Les yeux de Magnus se parèrent de tristesse et de lassitude, las d'avoir eu trop souvent cette confrontation avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

«Tu veux que je réponde quoi à ça, Alexander ? »

La communication entre eux, déjà si fragile était rompue.

«Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en t'engageant avec moi. Je ne te retiendrai jamais contre ton gré si tu souhaites passer ta vie avec un homme te correspondant plus. » Murmura Magnus, le regard baissé sur ses mains posaient sur ses genoux et dont il essayait de cacher le violent tremblement.

«Tu ne comprends pas. » Lâcha Alec avec lassitude. « Je t'aime mais t'aimer ne suffit pas. Je ne vais pas sagement me taire parce que tu refuses certaines discussions. Je vais à l'Institut, ne m'attends pas ce soir. » Termina l'archer en passant son cuir.

«Alexander...Je ne peux pas. » Magnus tenta de le retenir, agrippant le bras d'Alec avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

«Il y a un gouffre entre ne pas pouvoir et ne pas vouloir. Tu peux avoir cette conversation, rien ne t'en empêche même si c'est douloureux sur le coup. Mais tu ne veux pas l'avoir. »

Alec se détourna et se mit en route vers l'Institut, mordant férocement ses joues pour éviter de laisser couler les larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux. Par l'ange, il ne voulait pas perdre Magnus mais tous les amener vers cette issue car ils ne désiraient plus la même chose.

* * *

Le directeur d'Institut repoussa un énième dossier sur lequel il tentait de travailler depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais, rien ne le détournait de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, ni de la tristesse incommensurable qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Alec saisit son portable et appela un numéro. Seulement une personne pouvait apaiser tous les chagrins.

L'archer, vingt minutes plus tard, serra dans ses bras sa mère avant de s'asseoir sur le banc qu'elle occupait. Le parc était un endroit neutre, où des oreilles indiscrètes ne pourraient pas traîner. Maryse avait enroulé un foulard rouge autour de son cou, cachant l'absence de ses runes. Elle savait que cette peau dépouillée faisait souffrir son aîné.

Maryse prit la main de son fils, l'enlaçant fortement.

«Alec, il y a tellement de tristesse dans tes yeux. » Dit la mère faiblement, en caressant de son autre main, les joues de son fils. Le regard bleu s'embua mais au prix d'un effort ardent, le directeur d'Institut les refoula.

«Oh ! Mon chat, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Maryse, n'ayant rien perdu de son combat intérieur.

«Je...Je perd Magnus, maman. » Murmura Alec, cette phrase tomba comme un plomb dans sa poitrine.

«Quoi ?! Magnus est-il malade? » Questionna la mère, sincèrement inquiète pour celui qui illuminait la vie de son fils.

«C'est notre relation qui est malade.» Lâcha maussade, l'archer.

«Explique-toi. » Dit Maryse, resserrant l'étreinte de se main en sentant celle de son aîné tremblait.

«J'ai découvert une chose, une chose que Magnus me cachait. Et c'était sans doute pour le meilleur, cette chose aurait dû rester un secret. Depuis que j'ai fait cette découverte, je suis rongé par la tristesse, la colère, la peine, la rage. » Termina Alec, posant son regard dans celui de sa mère qui brillait encore de questions. Le directeur comprit qu'il devait être plus précis mais Maryse le devança.

«Magnus te trompe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, modulant sa voix pour la rendre des plus douces malgré la colère qui couvait dans son cœur de mère à cette idée.

«Non ! Absolument pas ! » Répondit Alec précipitamment, refusant que Maryse se méprenne sur son compagnon. «Magnus a un long passé, un passé bien rempli et je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à peu mais à cause de cette découverte. Enfin si je le savais mais c'était immatériel et dernièrement c'est devenu terriblement matériel. Et cela m'a fait réaliser que je ne suis qu'un...point dans sa si longue vie. » La voix de l'archer se brisait peu à peu et Maryse se pressa contre son fils, enlaçant ses épaules, tentant de lui transmettre toute sa chaleur maternelle.

«Je ne peux pas lui reprocher son immortalité, c'est injuste, il ne l'a pas choisi et pourtant... »Alec s'arrêta, inspira profondément pour éviter de pleurer, de se montrer encore plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«Elle est là. Cela paraît tellement irréel pour nous, mortels. Cette vie qui s'étire et ne s'arrête jamais. Tu n'es peut-être qu'un point dans la vie de Magnus mais il t'aime sincèrement. » Dit Maryse dont le choix des mots était pesé avec d'infinies précautions. Le sorcier apportait à son fils de l'amour mais aussi quantité d'autres choses, Alec ne pouvait pas perdre ça. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver l'ancien Alec, obnibulé par l'idée de rester dans le rang au prix de son propre bonheur.

«Je ne veux pas être seulement une pointe de flèche, maman. » Chuchota l'archer, ses yeux bleus portés vers une idée qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

«Je... »

«Ne comprends pas, c'est normal. » Laissa filtrer Alec, fataliste. «Je ne me comprends même pas. »

«Mon fils, regarde-moi ! » Dit Maryse en ensserrant le visage de son aîné dans ses mains. «Je suis ta mère, tout ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur. Si Magnus n'arrive plus à te l'apporter parce que son immortalité se met entre vous, je peux le concevoir. Aucune relation n'est idéale, il y a des hauts et des bas et parfois des combats qu'on doit mener. Aimer Magnus ou aimer un autre, ne sera jamais un long fleuve tranquille. Maintenant, c'est son immortalité qui te trouble, pour un autre ce serait peut être son...mettons indécision. »

Les yeux de Maryse brillaient d'un amour ardent et Alec buvait ses paroles, se raccrochant à ses mots.

«Attention, tous les combats ne méritent pas d'être menés. J'ai combattu longtemps avec ton père pour sauver notre mariage mais j'ai accepté de déposer les armes, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Peut-être que ta relation avec Magnus est finie, peut-être que votre situation est inextricable. Peut-être. Mais combats Alec, combats de toutes tes forces, combattez ensemble. Tu es un shadowhunter, c'est seulement quand il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'on dépose les armes. Mais tu ne serais pas aussi tourmenté, si l'espoir t'avait quitté. Tu aimes, Magnus, l'amour ne résout pas tout mais l'amour aide. »

Alec pleurait et Maryse posa la tête de son aîné contre sa poitrine, renforçant sa prise contre son corps secoué de sanglots.

«Il est immortel, c'est acté, pour le moment, rien ne changera ça. Tu es mortel, c'est aussi une certitude. Mais ce que vous avez ensemble est bien là aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. Vous avez cette merveilleuse, splendide relation. Vous avez surmonté d'autres obstacles, peut-être que celui-ci est celui de trop. Mais...»

Maryse décolla Alec de lui et lui tendit son alliance, qu'elle posa dans une des mains tremblantes de son fils. L'archer la regarda, surpris, les yeux encore embués.

«J'ai été cette alliance pour ton père. Ca prouve que j'ai été quelque chose. Si tu es une pointe de flèche, tu es quelque chose pour Magnus. »

Maryse récupéra la bague, la remettant dans sa poche. L'archer regarda sa mère et la serra dans ses bras. Elle apportait des réponses, pas la solution, cette dernière il devait la trouver avec Magnus. Il la remercia chaudement de cette conversation et il rentra au loft, résolu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas aujourd'hui la conversation désirée mais il avait besoin de mettre certaines choses à plat. Alec n'était pas prêt à déposer les armes.

* * *

Le néphilim entra dans l'appartement. Magnus sursauta en le voyant, ses yeux ambrés traduisant sans mal sa surprise.

«Alexander...Je. »

Alec s'assit en face de lui, lui prenant les mains coupant le sorcier dans le fil de ses pensées.

«Je suis mortel, je mourrai. »

«Alexander... » Supplia le warlcok, essayant de retirer ses mains pour se soustraire à cette conversation qui le suppliciait par avance.

«Regarder cette boîte était une mauvaise idée, ressasser son contenu sans cesse était pire. Tu as eu une vie, tu as aimé, je le concevais enfin je le croyais. Mais ces souvenirs sont là, matériels et présents. Ils sont ma douleur. Je t'aime, je refuse de te perdre. J'apprendrais à appréhender cette douleur. Et si un jour, je dois rejoindre ces souvenirs, c'est que j'étais assez important pour le mériter. »

Magnus embrassa Alec comme un désespéré se raccrochant à une branche.

«Je ne veux pas te perdre Alexander, pas maintenant, jamais. Je ne veux pas de cette conversation car ta mort...Je ne peux la concevoir, je m'y refuse. Je ne veux pas de souvenirs de toi. »

L'archer sursauta, se prenant la violence de ces mots en pleine face, Magnus prit son visage en coupe et tint bon alors que le néphilim essayait de se dégager.

«Je ne veux pas que ça, Alexander. Des souvenirs ne seront jamais suffisament à mes yeux. Qu'importe ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que je garderai de toi quand tu mourras, je ne veux pas. Je voulais juste rester aveugle mais tu m'as refusé ça. »

Alec déposa des baisers sur le visage de Magnus tout en murmurant une litanie de «Désolé ».

«Je t'aime, Alexander. Je ne peux pas te dire que c'est tout ce qui compte, c'est faux. J'ai aimé quantité de mortels, leur mort était toujours douloureuse mais, le temps passé et je m'en remettais. Je ne comprenais pas Tessa drapait dans sa douleur depuis que Will était mort, ne pouvant s'en défaire. Mais je la comprends maintenant, ta mort est la pire des douleurs que je peux m'imaginer et je l'imagine seulement. Les images qu'on se fait sont toujours moins douloureuses que la réalité. » Murmura Magnus, quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, vils traîtresse qui traduisaient sa souffrance.

«Je t'aime, Magnus. On va gagner ce combat, ensemble. Je te le promets. » Dit Alec solennellement en plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon. L'archer allait travailler sur lui, allait accepter cette boîte, allait accepter ses fantômes. Ca prendrait du temps, ce combat serait de longue haleine. Mais ils avaient parlé et c'était le processus qu'il fallait à Alec pour déclencher sa fureur de victoire.

«On gagnera toujours ensemble, mon bel Alexander. » Sourit Magnus.

Le couple s'embrassa tendrement, les pensées de chacun voulurent s'avancer sinueuses dans leur esprit mais ils les repoussèrent fermement. Il était temps de commencer leur vrai combat !

* * *

J'avoue pour recommencer cet OS n'est pas des plus joyeux mais il se finit bien (un peu de fluffy dans toute cette détresse). Pour moi, il est clair que la série a besoin de leur faire avoir cette discussion sur l'immortalité de Magnus et la mortalité d'Alec. Qu'importe comment il l'amène, elle est essentielle pour la pérennité de leur relation. Donc avec moi, Magnus et Alec ont discuté XD

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti.

A bientôt !


	14. Un bonbon ou un sort !

Bonsoir et joyeux Halloween !

A cette occasion, je vous propose un petit OS sans prétention dont les protagonistes principaux sont Maryse Lightwood ainsi que Rafael et Max Lightwood-Bane. Magnus et Alec apparaissent en filigrane.

Info : Pour la tenue d'Asmodée, je me suis basée sur la description des livres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'agitation régnait dans le loft de Brooklyn ainsi que l'excitation de deux enfants de quatre et six ans.

Rafael et Max Lightwood-Bane étaient au comble de la joie à l'idée de fêter Halloween avec leur grand-mère.

Maryse, suite au retrait de ses runes, s'habituait à vivre une existence de mundane. Elle avait donc décidé de s'intéresser à leurs nombreuses fêtes dont Halloween. Alec et Magnus avaient accepté la proposition de Maryse, d'amener ses petits-enfants, faire du porte-à-porte pour demander des bonbons.

Un soir de calme quand on était pères de deux jeunes enfants, c'était toujours pris sans hésitation.

_Calme-toi pirate, sinon je ne pourrais jamais fixer ton bonnet, demanda d'une voix calme Alec à son plus jeune fils.

L'archer mettait la touche finale au costume de Max, tandis que Magnus s'occuper de Rafael. Si Max avait opté avec l'aide de ses parents pour un costume de Schtroumpf, permettant à Magnus de ne pas utiliser un charme de dissimulation pour la peau et les cornes de son cadet. Rafael avait demandé à se déguiser en Asmodée.

Les deux garçons étaient au courant que le père de leur Papa était le prince d'Edom et n'en éprouvaient aucune peur pour le moment, la dangerosité dudit démon supérieur étant assez nébuleuse à leur âge.

Après un refus catégorique dans un premier temps, les trésors de diplomatie d'Alec, se passant souvent dans un lit avaient convaincu Magnus de laisser son aîné s'habillait en son père.

Rafael portait donc un costume blanc, une canne et une couronne d'épines. Là où Max était habillé d'un pantalon et bonnet blanc et d'un pull bleu. Le costume traditionnel des petits êtres bleus étant trop dénudé pour un mois d'octobre, Magnus et Alec avaient rusé.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et Magnus alla ouvrir à sa belle-mère. Un sifflement appréciateur se fit entendre, faisant tourner la tête à Alec. Sa mère arborait une longue robe noire, une voilette sombre en dentelle cachait son visage. L'archer devait reconnaître que Maryse était très belle dans ce costume de veuve noire.

_Combien de maris avez-vous passé de vie à trépas ?, plaisanta Magnus en la faisant entrer.

_Voyons, tous mes maris ont péri dans de tristes accidents, répondit Maryse avec un rire.

Alec sourit, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa mère depuis le retrait de ses runes. Non seulement, elle tenait à passer du temps avec Izzy et lui, dans un effort louable pour rattraper ses erreurs passées et elle était une excellente grand-mère. Mais surtout, elle était plus prompte à la plaisanterie et arrivait à gérer le comportement volontiers provocateur de Magnus.

C'est comme si Maryse revivait maintenant que le carcan de l'Enclave ne pesait plus sur elle. Alec savait que sa mère souffrait de son exil, elle s'en était souvent confiée à lui. De plus, elle restait baigner dans cet univers avec ses enfants, ses petits-enfants, ses gendres et sa belle-fille. Difficile de faire un trait sur son ancienne vie dans ses conditions.

_Mes trésors sont prêts ?, demanda la grand-mère en embrassant ses petits-enfants.

_Prêt, dit Alec en tendant des paniers en forme de citrouille à Max et Rafael pour y mettre leurs bonbons. Pense à m'envoyer un message quand vous serez sur le chemin du retour.

_Bien entendu, accepta la mère avec un sourire entendu.

Elle n'avait que peu de doutes sur la suite de la soirée entre les deux hommes. Si elle avait émis des réserves sur la relation entre Magnus et son fils, elle ne pouvait que remercier son gendre pour le soutien sans borne qu'il offrait à son fils et qu'il lui avait également offert lors de son exil.

_Allons-y, mes anges. Des friandises nous attendent.

Prenant une main de chacun des garçons. Elle passa la porte du loft.

* * *

Un homme dans un costume ensanglanté attendait la petite troupe à l'angle de la rue, Maryse fit un sourire en le voyant.

Luke. Il avait été son pilier depuis le retrait de ses runes. Seul, lui pouvait comprendre la difficulté de se reconstruire une identité, après avoir perdu ce qui nous définissait depuis notre naissance.

Il avait été là quand elle cherchait un logement, un travail et à chaque étape de sa construction en tant que mundane. Il avait toujours été là.

Luke l'était encore ce soir, ayant souvent accompagné Clary et Simon enfants dans leur chasse aux bonbons quand les vampires, sorciers, loups et autres démons n'étaient que des contes pour eux.

_Coucou les garçons, dit Luke en les embrassant.

_Mamie, on va chercher les bonbons ?, demanda Max, de sa petite voix fluette.

_On y va.

Rafael noua une de ses mains à une de Luke, tandis que Max se cramponnait à nouveau à sa grand-mère. Les deux adultes en profitèrent pour se tenir la main. D'ami précieux, Luke était devenu un peu plus pour Maryse. Passer du temps ensemble avait le don de rapprocher les êtres. Plus une tendresse sincère que ressentaient déjà les anciens amis, depuis le temps du Cercle.

Arrivée devant une maison, Maryse expliqua la règle pour demander des bonbons comme Luke, lui avait énoncé lors de la préparation de la grand-mère pour cette soirée.

_Vous allez toquer à la maison et quand les personnes ouvriront, vous direz «Un bonbon ou un sort. », d'accord ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, leur mine exprimant leur perplexité.

_S'ils donnent pas de bonbons, Max doit leur jeter un sort, mamie ?, demanda Rafael. Papa et Dad ont dit que Maxou devait pas utiliser sa magie.

Evidemment avec un petit-fils sorcier, le sens de cette phrase anodine prenait un autre sens. Ils étaient des enfants évoluant dans le monde obscur, après tout. Ils savaient que toutes les légendes étaient vraies. D'autant plus dans le cercle où ils évoluaient, Papa était sorcier, Dad néphilim tout comme leurs oncles et tantes, un autre tonton était daylighter, tatie Cat' était une sorcière, Luke, un loup-garou.

Le fait de lancer un sort était donc pris au pied de la lettre.

_Non surtout pas, contra Maryse avec douceur. C'est une phrase que tous les enfants mundanes disent pour Halloween mais ils n'ont pas de magie. C'est une façon de faire pour avoir des bonbons.

_Pourquoi ?, demanda Max.

Maryse se mordit les lèvres cherchant comment répondre.

_Parce que c'est plus rigolo, lança Luke.

_Ok, répondirent les enfants en chœur, avant de se précipiter sous le porche de la maison.

Un enfant restait un enfant qu'il soit sorcier ou néphilim. De simples explications suffisaient à les convaincre.

_Magnus et Alec font du beau boulot avec eux. Ils sont adorables, dit Luke, souriant à Maryse.

_Oui, ils sont de remarquables parents.

Elle le pensait sincèrement, le couple en plus d'être uni, réussissait avec brio à élever leurs deux boules d'énergie.

Ils avaient affronté les crises de magie que faisait Max à l'âge de deux ans quand ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à se manifester. Apaiser Rafael pendant des heures quand il se réveillait suite à des cauchemars liés à sa Seconde Vue. Magnus et Alec avaient surtout réussi à créer un cocon familial rassurant et chaleureux autour de leurs enfants. Faisant de leur famille atypique, une force.

_Regarde mamie, on a eu pleins de bonbons, montra Rafael en secouant son panier.

_C'est génial, Raf. Et la nuit ne fait que commencer, vous allez continuer à en récolter.

Les enfants partirent à l'assaut de la maison suivante, déclenchant les rires de Maryse et Luke, devant tant de joie.

_Magnus et Alec ont prévus un rendez-vous groupé chez le dentiste, plaisanta Luke.

_Connaissant mon gendre, il doit avoir une recette maison pour guérir les caries.

_Tu as raison, concéda Luke avec un clin d'oeil.

Luke se pencha à l'oreille de Maryse, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_Je profite de l'éloignement des enfants, pour te dire que je te trouve très en beauté ce soir, murmura-t-il.

_Merci, rougit Maryse avant de se reprendre. Attention, je pourrais mettre de l'aconit dans ta tisane du soir, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin, en référence à son costume.

_Je suis près à courir le risque pour tes beaux yeux.

Soudain, un éclat vert attira leur attention. Maryse ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'il évoquait.

_Max !

Elle se précipita vers le chemin menant vers le porche de la maison suivante, où Max se tenait au sol, pleurant. Raf lui frottait le dos avec des mots rassurants. Ces derniers temps, il arrivait que le petit sorcier ait des déferlements inopinés de magie. Magnus avait expliqué que c'était dû au fait que pour l'instant, la magie de Max était trop puissante pour son âge, cela arrivait à tous les jeunes sorciers. Si c'était gênant et douloureux, ce n'était pas dangereux pour Max. Magnus s'était refusé avec l'accord d'Alec a scellé les pouvoirs de leur cadet, cela risquant à terme d'être plus préjudiciable que bénéfique.

Maryse prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, pendant que Luke faisait fuir les curieux. Maryse espérait que les mundanes exposés pourrait croire à un effet pyrotechnique quelconque. Les humains étaient doués pour ne pas chercher au-delà du superficiel, seuls les humains possédant une Seconde Vue creusaient ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas au premier coup d'oeil.

Maryse possédait toujours sa Seconde Vue, moins accrue qu'au temps où elle était shadowhunter, n'ayant plus sa rune de voyance. Mais elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi les mundanes possédant ce don voulaient des explications, c'était comme voir à travers un voile. Vous distinguez quelque chose sans pouvoir en définir une image exacte, mais vous savez que ce n'est pas normal.

Ayant était une chasseuse d'ombres, Maryse réussissait à voir suffisamment à travers ce voile. Encore un point qui ne l'aidait pas à quitter sa nouvelle vie. Sans compter, son nouveau compagnon qui était un loup-garou.

Maryse commença à chantonner à l'oreille de son petit-fils de sa voix maternelle, une berceuse qu'elle avait tant chantée à Alec, Izzy, Max et Jace.

_Sous les feuilles de chêne, je me suis fait sécher, sur la plus haute branche, le rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui as le cœur gai, tu as le cœur à rire, moi je l'ai à pleurer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, Maryse sentait les soubresauts de magie se calmait, alors que Max se cramponnait à elle.

_Tout doux, mon tout petit.

La magie se dissipa, retirant l'étau qui comprimait la poitrine de Maryse. Être un petit sorcier n'était pas de tout repos. C'était tellement de souffrance pour apprendre à maîtriser ce qui grandissait en lui, sans aucun contrôle. A travers Max, elle comprenait mieux ce peuple, elle comprenait Magnus et s'en voudrait toute sa vie, des exactions qu'elle avait commise contre eux.

En voyant, un jour Magnus et Alec apaisaient une crise de leur cadet, elle avait surtout réalisé une chose. Max était entouré d'amour, mais l'enfant qu'était Magnus avait dû affronter tout cela sans amour parental. Par l'ange, comme il devait être effrayé.

_Désolé mamie, j'ai pas réussi à le calmer, dit Rafael avec tristesse.

_Tu as été parfait, amour. Tu as été là, près de lui, le rassurant. Tu es un grand frère fantastique.

_Mais si les mundanes l'ont vu, s'alarma l'aîné.

_Les humains ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Ne t'en fais pas, Rafael, l'apaisa Luke en lui tapotant les épaules.

Max serra à son tour son frère dans ses bras, manière silencieuse de le remercier.

* * *

L'accident oublié, les deux frères repartirent à l'assaut d'une maison. Luke sentit que Maryse tremblotait un peu quand il lui pris la main.

_Tout va bien, Maryse. Ils vont biens. Tu as géré la situation d'une main de maître, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur une joue.

_Merci. C'est juste que parfois, je réalise tout ce qu'Alec doit affronter. Il aime passionnément sa famille. Mais avec Magnus et Max, il doit faire face à tant de choses qui nous sont inconnues. Tant de choses auxquelles je ne l'ai pas préparé parce que je ne considérais pas que les créatures obscures étaient importantes, expliqua Maryse avec regret.

_Alec est un mari et oui, il a appris beaucoup au contact de Magnus sur les sorciers. C'est un père de famille et il apprend encore. Nos parents ne nous préparent jamais assez bien à ce rôle qu'ils endossent. Car c'est un rôle qu'on tient sans se poser de questions. L'amour ne se pose pas de questions, la calma Luke. Et crois-moi, tu n'aurais jamais pu préparer ton fils à Magnus, plaisanta Luke.

_C'est vrai, qu'Alec n'a pas choisi la facilité.

* * *

La chasse aux bonbons continua dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Maryse appréciait ce moment, moment qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu avec ses propres enfants, trop occupée qu'elle était à satisfaire l'Enclave et à faire de ses enfants des parfaits petits soldats. Elle n'aurait pas assez de la vie qui lui restait pour réparer ses erreurs qui l'étaient de toute façon difficilement. Mais Alec et Izzy montraient une grande bienveillance à son égard, lui accordant leur pardon sans concession.

_Parle pas comme ça de mon frère !, cria soudain Rafael en se jetant sur un mundane.

Luke l'écarta rapidement alors que l'aîné avait placé une lame séraphique sur le cou d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. En tant que shadowhunter, défendre son petit frère face à des plus grands ne l'effrayait pas. La petite brute s'enfuit rapidement pendant que Maryse croisait les bras face à Rafael.

_Donne-moi ton poignard séraphique, jeune homme. Où l'as-tu eu ?, demanda la grand-mère en récupérant l'arme que lui tendait son petit-fils.

_Tonton Jace me l'a offert.

_Papa et Dad sont au courant ?

_Non, répondit Rafael penaud.

_Très bien. D'une, je te confisque ton poignard. De deux, on n'attaque pas un mundane avec ses talents de shadowhunter quoi qu'il se passe.

_C'est ma faute, le mundane s'est moqué de ma peau, dit Max, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

Maryse fondit et s'accroupit face à eux.

_Mes trésors, ce garçon était méchant, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était vrai, il a sans doute pensé que c'était de la peinture. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de toi, Max. Mais tu aurais dû appeler, Luke ou moi, Rafael. Ce que tu as fait été dangereux.

_Mamie, je suis moche ?, demanda Max.

_Non, tu es magnifique avec ta jolie peau bleue et tes grands yeux azurs qui rappellent ceux de ton Dad. Et tes petites cornes, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable. Les mundanes ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, alors plus d'attaques.

Maryse avisa les paniers de ses petits-enfants, ils étaient déjà bien remplis. Malgré sa douceur, elle voyait bien que Max et Rafael étaient encore secoués par cette mésaventure. Un câlin de Papa et Dad serait le remède idéal.

Elle envoya un rapide sms à Alec et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Max dans les bras de Maryse et Rafael dans ceux de Luke.

* * *

Le petit groupe passa les portes du loft, le couple ne fermait que rarement quand leurs enfants n'étaient pas là. Maryse et Luke ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis, avant de se retourner, cachant les visages des enfants dans leur cou. Pendant qu'Alec se jetait au sol, précipitant Magnus dans sa chute. Se faire surprendre par sa mère et Luke alors qu'ils testaient leur nouveau plan de travail de leur cuisine allait rentrer dans le top dix de ses pires souvenirs.

_Je t'avais dit de m'envoyer un sms, cria-t-il cramoisi, toujours caché derrière l'îlot central.

_Je l'ai fait, hurla Maryse, encore sous le choc.

Voir son fils dans une telle position, allait être une image qui aurait dû mal à s'effacer de son esprit.

_Je n'ai rien vu ou entendu.

_Pour sa défense, sweetheart. Ton portable était sur la table basse et ça fait un petit moment qu'on a abandonné nos galipettes sur le canapé, plaisanta Magnus alors qu'il les rhabillait d'un claquement de doigt, leur permettant de se lever de leur cachette.

-Alors mon pirate et mi angelito, vous avez ramené pleins de bonbons ?, demanda Magnus en prenant Max dans ses bras.

Alec sortit de derrière son plan de travail, toujours aussi rouge et récupéra Rafael.

_Il y a eu quelques petits soucis. Un échappement de magie impromptue et un enfant qui s'est moqué de Max que Rafael a menacé avec ça, dit Maryse en tendant le poignard à Alec. Cadeau de Jace.

_Je vais le tuer, tempêta Alec alors que Magnus ouvrait son coffre, à l'aide de sa magie.

L'archer y déposa l'arme angélique. Ce coffre qui servait initialement à protéger le grimoire de sortilèges de Magnus, servait maintenant à entreposer tous les objets dangereux pour leurs enfants.

_Je suis désolé, Dad, murmura Rafael, caché contre l'épaule d'Alec.

_Ce n'est rien, rayon de soleil. On en parlera plus tard. Tu as défendu ton petit frère et c'est très important aux yeux de Papa et moi, le rassura l'archer.

Les enfants se retrouvèrent lover sur le canapé, entouré de leurs pères. Maryse et Luke assis face à eux. Alec avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, il savait que sa mère s'était rapprochée de l'alpha mais sa présence avec elle, lui donnait une idée assez précise de la nature de leur relation. Ce que Max confirma avec toute son innocence.

_Luke, c'est l'amoureux de mamie.

_Voilà qui est intéressant, souligna le warlock avec un haussement de sourcil entendu.

Maryse rougit alors que Luke, Magnus et Alec riaient.

Alec se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement. Elle avait le droit à sa part de bonheur, après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père. Maryse se sépara de son fils et rejoignit Luke, embrassant sa joue.

Magnus rejoignit son mari, toujours debout et se lova dans ses bras. Ils regardèrent avec tendresse les leurs. Leur famille de néphilims, sorciers, loup-garou et vampire était parfaite.

* * *

Je plaide coupable, j'avais très envie de faire un OS mettant à l'honneur Maryse surtout depuis que je sais que je vais rencontrer Nicola à la THOS3 donc acte. J'ai mis tous pleins d'ingrédients qui pour moi était un bon cocktail d'Halloween.

N"hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt !


End file.
